We All Fall
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Multi-chapter Sweenett story. A many twists of fate can help them fix their mistakes from the past. But will they be able to live a truly happy life when events and people from the past try to tear them apart? Read on to find out. Reviews are great!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd or some of the Avril Lavigne song lyrics in this chapter.**

**AN: I know the way this chapter is written is a little weird, but it stays in one format in future chapters. Also, was intended to be a one shot, but I couldn't stop writing and it became multi-chaptered, I'm still in the process of Chapter 8, but that's a while's away from Chapter 1. Enjoy! Oh, and reveiws to me are like murders to Sweeney. Once one is had, you always want more. Get the hint?**

Nellie: I looked away - and then I looked back at you. You tried to say. . .things that you can't undo. If I had my way, I'd never get over you. Today's the day - I pray, that we make it through. Make it through the fall. Make it through it all. Don't want to fall to peices, just want to sit and stare at you. Don't want to talk about it, don't want a conversation. I don't want to cry in front of you. (Clearly, it's too late to say that, tears have been flowing down her face during their entire conversation) I don't want to talk about it - I'm in love with you.

Hearing this Sweeney was a bit shocked. All he'd said was,

"When I'm alone, I feel so much better. When I'm with you, I don't feel 'together'." Was that possibly as upsetting to hear as Nellie made it out to be?

Sweeney: I can't sit and stare at you going through this. I have to talk about it. We must have a conversation. Sorry, Nellie, I'm not in love with you.

Nellie: You're the only one I'd be with 'til the end!

Sweeney: I'm sorry to hear that.

Then he left, walked right out the door of Nellie's pie shop. Nellie sobbed/screamed in agony. She cried for so long. Her heart was shattered to pieces. One would think that dying of heartbreak is impossible. For Nellie Lovett - it was clearly possible. She died that night with the thought, _I love you, Sweeney Todd!_ repeating in her head over and over.

--

After a couple hours of being away, with nothing to do but think, Sweeney began to feel guilty and turned around heading back to Nellie's pie shop. When he got there he saw that Nellie was in the same spot she'd been earlier, except now she had crumpled to the floor. She was silent. By looking at her, Sweeney couldn't tell if she was breathing. He bent down to check her pulse. Nothing. Then he pulled her by the torso so she was face up. Her tears were stained to her face, matted into her hair. Her eyes glassy and unseeing, staring past him at the ceiling.

Sweeney's mind had registered what had happened before his heart did. He felt no emotion while picking up Nellie's lifeless body, carrying it in his arms down to the bakery house, setting her in the incinerator, and watched the flames lick her flesh away until she was nothing but ash. Nor did he feel anything when he sat in his barber chair, waiting for sleep to take over. The feelings didn't flood over him until he awoke the next morning. When they did, he realized that he missed Nellie. A lot. Sweeney's thoughts looked like this at that particular moment in time: _I miss you, I miss you so bad. I'll never forget you. This is so sad. I hope you can hear me, I now remember this clearly. The day you slipped away, was the day I found things weren't the same. I didn't get around to kiss you - goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again - I know that I can't. I hope you can hear me, I remember this too cleary. I've had my wake up, please, won't you wake up? I keep asking 'why?' I can't take it, this wasn't fake, it happened you passed by. Now you're gone, there you go. Somewhere, I can't bring you back. Now you're gone, there you go. Somewhere, you're not coming back. . . I miss you._

For the first time in years, Sweeney felt tears slide down his face. He was in love with her, why was he so stupid, not realizing that? Why'd he say what he said? He wanted to take it all back. He wanted to see her again. He had to. He brought one of his 'friends' up to his throat. Drawing a straight, deep line Sweeney thought, _I'm coming, Nellie. I'm coming._

**AN: Sooooo. . . .what do ya think? Tell me in a reveiw. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WOW!! I am SOOOOOO happy and surprised that since I updated this yesterday, I already have 4 reveiws. . . .that's quite a lot for me after ONE DAY!! Chapter 2 coming right up. This one's less depressing and, a tiny bit supernatural, I think. This one's actually written in story format, so it's more readable. (Is 'readable' even a word? 0.o)**

Nellie awoke in her bed. She looked around curiously. This wasn't real, she remembered clearly what had happened. As soon as she thought this, the walls of her bedroom fell down revealing two doors. The one at the left said, _By the Sea (Heaven)_ The one on the right said, _Nothing's Going to Harm You (Hell)_ A letter appeared in her hands, it read, _You have been given a choice, offered and answered in a riddle. If the choice you choose is correct, you will have all you've ever wanted. If your choice isn't correct, you will be condemned to never ending sorrow and 'what if?' questions. Choose wisely. _It was unsigned. She bit her lip and looked at the two doors. She thought really hard about which door to choose. Finally, she took a deep breath and reached for the _Nothing's Going to Harm You (Hell)_ door. That's where she belonged. Burning in Hell, To her surprise the door opened, revealing a glowing white light. A big voice boomed,

"Congradulations, Nellie Lovett! You have chosen wisely and correctly. Walk through and you will have eternal happiness." Nellie stepped through. The white light disappeared, what replaced it made her want to cry in happiness. A blue sky with white, fluffy clouds was over her head, yellow sand beneath her bare feet, Best of all, a smiling Sweeney Todd was there with a bouquet of dasies and gillyflowers held out to her. She took them happily, smelled them, then beamed a bright smile at Sweeney.

"Thank you," she said. "They're my favorites." she said. Sweeney pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I don't know what I was thinking, saying what I did when we were alive. When I found you dead I couldn't go on. I - I had to come after you," Sweeney said, trying to hide in Nellie's hair.

"Oh, Sweeney," Nellie said rubbing his back soothingly. "It's okay, we're together now," she said. "We're free," she whispered into Sweeney's ear. Sweeney let his hand drop around Nellie's waist.

"I love you, Nellie," he said. "I'm so stupid for not realizing that before,"

"It's okay, Sweeney. It's okay. I love you, always have, always will. Now how about," she took his hand in hers. "We sit down, by the sea?" she suggested, smiling at Sweeney.

"Sounds lovely," Sweeney said.

**AN: Awwwww! Wasn't that just adorable?! Reveiws make me happy and make me update sooner! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Romance, right off the bat - you have been warned.**

Nellie's head was resting on Sweeney's shoulder while they looked out into the sea.

"This is beautiful," Sweeney said, his voice held a dreamy tone. Nellie smiled. Before she could reply Sweeney spoke again. "But it's not as beautiful as you." Nellie looked at him.

"Oh, Sweeney," she kissed himand it made them both melt. They wrapped their arms around each other while they tried to make the kiss last forever. That became a complicated task, however, when the sea trickled up to them, splashing over their bodies from the waist down. They finally stopped kissing due to their laughter.

"It seems we're in a bit of a pickle," Nellie said, giggling.

"It would appear so," Sweeney said. He pulled them further up on the beach, out of the water's way. "Problem solved," he said with a smile beamed Nellie's way. Nellie smiled back. She sighed.

"I love this, out own slice of heaven," she said.

"Me too," Sweeney said looking at Nellie and his surroundings. He sighed when his gaze dropped back to Nellie, causing the smile to fall off her face. "Something about this just doesn't feel right. We're dead. All things that could have possibly been aren't possibilities anymore," he said, his voice holding the sadness one gets when something is lost.

"Like?" Nellie asked, wanting an example.

"Like that seaside wedding you've wanted for so long, and," Sweeney moved one of his hands to Nellie's stomach. "A child," he said in a whisper, eyes filling to the brim with tears. Nellie felt her own eyes tear up as she hugged Sweeney tight to her. The mention of a child is what did it. Nellie had always wanted a child of her own, but could never get pregnant. Now having a child was an impossibility. The words of her previous life echoed in her head. _We could have a life of our own. Maybe not like I dream, maybe not like you remember, but we could get by._ She decided to voice this thought to Sweeney, again. This time she just switched some of the words around. Sweeney replied,

"I suppose, but it's still upsetting."

"Heaven ain't as great as people make it out to be, in happiness terms, at least," Nellie added. She finally let her tears fall. What the hell? Who cared? After all, it was only her and Sweeney. She hugged Sweeney tighter to her. He rubbed her back gently if not soothingly, while he let tears of his own slide down his face. It was just the two of them, he could be open if he wanted to.

**AN: Well, my dearies, review time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I can not believe how fast I'm writing this story by hand! I'm on Chapter 12 already by hand. . . .but a lot of chapters stand between Chapters 4 and 12, so. . . .yeah. I'll just shut up and post Chapter 4.**

A corked bottle with a note inside it floated up next to Nellie from the sea and rested beside her on the sand.

"Classic," she muttered while picking up the bottle. To her surprise, the cork slid out of the bottle easily. She slid the note out and unrolled it in her hands. Sweeney peered over her shoulder so he could read the note too. "'Happiness is only a tear drop away'" Nellie read aloud. "What the bloody 'ell is that suppossed to mean?" she asked rhetorically, curiously, to no one. At that moment she felt a kick in her stomach. "What the hell?" she whispered.

"What is it?" Sweeney asked.

"Well," Nellie began, looking at him with a smile. "Very much like Virgin Mary, looks like we've got our baby," she answered, placing a hand on her already swollen stomach. Sweeney placed his hand over hers.

"A baby," he said happily. "Your baby. My baby. _Our_ baby," Nellie felt the tears of happiness glitter in her eyes. She hugged Sweeney happily and he hugged back. She looked up at the sky and mouthed the words,

"Thank you." When she pulled her head away from Sweeney's her tears fell down her face. Sweeney caught them with his finger and brushed them away. "Thank you," Nellie said.

"For?" Sweeney asked.

"For killing me," Nellie answered. Sweeney opened his mouth to protest but Nellie put her finger up to his lips. "'Twas a good thing," she assured him. "Look how happy we are, now that we're dead. Fate has given us a chance Sweeney, one so tempting it can't be left ignored," This sounded strange, coming from Nellie. So out of character. But Sweeney did now dwell too much on it, she was right, after all.

"You're welcome?" Sweeney replied uncertainly. Nellie nuzzled her head onto Sweeney's shoulder. Sweeney wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that, watching the waves of the sea. After a few minutes, Nellie moaned as if in pain.

"Pregnancy sure doesn't last long here," she said in a rushed breath.

"I guess not," Sweeney said. He lowered the heavily breathing Nellie gently to the ground so she lay on her back. She gripped his hand in a death grip as she tried to breathe at a steady pace, but not succeeding very well. "Breathe, darling. Breathe," Sweeney said caressing Nellie's face lovingly. Nellie wanted to snap _'I'm trying!' _at him, but didn't have the energy to, so she didn't. Nor could she recall the last time he'd been this genuinely concerned about her, that helped her stay silent.

Sudden;y, it seemed, another note in a bottle showed up beside Sweeney. Though he was obviously in the middle of something important, he felt compelled to read the message in the bottle. With one hand he popped the cork, pulled out the note, and read it. It read, _You are now given a choice, choose wisely and all happiness shall come. Choose poorly, hopefully you will never find out what horrors await for one who chooses poorly. You can choose to go back to the moment before Nellie died, to fix things before they happen or you can choose to stay here with Nellie now. Choose wisely, once again._

Sweeney looked back down at Nellie. In her eyes was a look of pain that reminded him of the look she got when he told her he didn't love her. In that moment he knew. He knew he must fo back and fix things. It was all his fault to start out with. He kissed Nellie before looking up at the sky an announcing his choice,

"I wish to go back and fix things. So all our heartbreak never happened. So I can cure Nellie's pain and prevent myself from causing myself pain." With a flash of bright, white light, he was back in his and Nellie's living room.

**AN: Please tell me how you like it so far, this is a turn around point in the story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Finally Sweeney can acually stop something before it happens, because he's already been through it before! Um, yeah. . .anywho, read, reveiw, and make me happy. In return, I'll write and update and make you happy! Deal?**

Nellie's face was streaming with tears.

" -I'm in love with you," she said softly. To her surprise, Sweeney ran up to her and hugged her, burying his head in her chest, crying into her. After a few seconds he looked up at Nellie, wiping the tears away from her beautiful face. Nellie stared at him with shocked eyes. She watched his every move curiously, as if he was an entirely new person. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Sweeney spoke.

"I love you, Nellie, so, so very much. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm so sorry. I love the sound of your voice. I love your smile. I love your hair, you're beautiful face. Your personality. I love that pout you get when something doesn't go your way. But most of all, Nellie Lovett, I love _you_. Every litle trait, however small. I can't believe I nearly threw all that away," Sweeney hugged Nellie tight to him, as if afraid he'd lose her. Nellie cried into his chest, this time out of happiness.

"I love you, too, Sweeney," she said. "You nearly had my dyin' of heartache, givin' me such a fright like that," Nellie replied, somewhat scolding.

"I know," sweeney said. "And I am truly sorry for it. That's why I stopped myself from hurting you any further. It would end up hurting me in the long run. I'd end up killing myself. . ."

"You'd kill youself for hurting me?" Nellie asked. Sweeney nodded.

"You have no idea."

**AN: GAH! Sorry this chapter is so short, reveiw and the next chapter will be up in a flash!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I would like to take this time to say thank you to all of those who've read/reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. You guys make me oh so happy, **

An urgent tapping on Nellie's door distracted them from their deep, heartfelt conversation. Nellie answered it with Sweeney at her side. There was a telegram boy on her doorstep, holding a telegram out to her.

"'Ello, love," Nellie greeted the young lad cheerily. "What's this for?" she asked, taking the telegram from him. He answered so fast, she could barely understand what he was saying.

"They said it's urgent, couldn't wait 'til mornin'. Had to run to make sure I got here in time. Awfully hard, with the streets crowded as the be!" with that the boy ran off her doorstep, leaving a curious Nellie Lovett staring after him. She closed the door and read the telegram.

_My dearest Nellie, I fear my days are coming to their end. My body ain't in the tip top shape it used to be. Please, Nellie. Come to my place at once. I wish to see you before I breathe my last breath._

_ Your loving father,_

_ Fred Quinn_

"What is it?" Sweeney asked. Nellie turned to face him, tears sliding down her face again.

"Well," she said. "My father's dying," she squeaked, bursting into sobs. Sweeney hugged her tightly, rubbing her back and arms soothingly. _No,_ Sweeney thought. _Please no, not again. Please, don't make her upset again. Please!_ Nellie grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. "He said, to come, as soon as possible," Nellie explained, pulling him along, his arm still wrapped securely around her. "Lives thirty blocks away, we must hurry," she said. She let go of his hand and let him hold her in his arms as they walked.

"Nellie," Sweeney said quietly. Nellie looked at him. "Please, stop crying," he begged. "It's hurting me," he said. He wiped the tears off her face, trying to calm her down. "By the sea," Sweeney whispered softly into her ear. "The life you covet. You know I'd love it. Think of it, married nice and proper. We'll grow old together. By the sea," Nellie looked at him curiously.

"You're not just saying that?" she asked.

"Of course not," Sweeney answered. "It's a promise."

**AN: Well? What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry guys!! Didn't mean to keep you waiting for the next chapter for so long! By the way. . .it's a pretty sad one.** **AND OC Patricia Quinn is named after one of my favorite actresses. See "The Rocky Horror Picture Show".**

When they reached Nellie's parents' house they were greeted by Nellie's mother.

"Nellie! Oh, how you've grown!" she said almost in a squeal, giving her daughter a hug. Nellie smiled slightly.

"Thank you," Nellie mumbled. Her mother turned to Sweeney.

"Who's this young man?" she asked Nellie.

"Sweeney Todd," Sweeney introduced himself offering his hand for Nellie's mother to shake. "Nellie's fiance," both Nellie and her mother beamed. Nellie's mother shook Sweeney's hand and introduced herself.

"Patricia Quinn,"

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am,"

"Very same," Patricia replied.

"May I see father now?" Nellie asked. Patricia looked at her daughter worriedly. She looked back at Sweeney.

"I can't bare to tell her myself," she told him in a whisper. "Would you _please_ break it to her gently that you missed him by five minutes?" she asked hopefully. Sweeney nodded once.

"Will do, ma'am,"

"Bless your heart," Patricia said, with that she walked back inside and closed the door. Sweeney took Nellie's hand, softly caressing the top. She would break down again, it was inevitable. She would need comfort. Sweeney had to be strong and comfort her this time.

"Nellie," he bagan as he lead her away from her parents' house. "Your mother couldn't bare telling you herself," he pulled Nellie close to him."You see, five minutes before we arrived, it's okay to cry, love. Five minutes before we arrived, your father, he - passed." Nellie could see it coming, but actually hearing the words made it a million times worse. She burst into tears, as predicted. Her breathing quickened, she began to sweat, and then she fainted, collapsing in Sweeney's arms.

He hadn't expected her to faint. He tried fanning her back into consciousness, but that didn't work. He was worried. He didn't need a repeat, another twist of fate, and he hoped he didn't get one. He was so desperate, the tale of _Sleeping Beauty_ popped into his head. _And with the touch of true love's first kiss, she revives to live a life full of bliss. _Sweeney bent down and kissed Nellie. First on the lips, then on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. Finally, Nellie gasped and sat up coughing. Her big, brown eyes met Sweeney's tear filled ones.

"Sweeney?" she asked, confused. Sweeney hugged her and pulled her up.

"You scared me," Sweeney said. "I thought I'd lost you forever," Nellie pulled him into a hug. She rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm here," she said. "I'm okay. Now, let's go home," she said. Sweeney nodded and they looped their arms through each other's and walked the rest of the way home.

**AN: Every time someone DOESN'T review, a certain baker misses her father's last breath by five minutes?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Since you guys are being SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy with my story, and I'm getting demands for updates already, here's Chapter 8. (Don't worry, it's not over yet!) Oh, and I don't own the brief Gwen Stefani lyrics in this chapter.**

Later that night, Nellie just began to remember what had happened that evening. When she remembered the whole night's events she called for Sweeney.

"Yes?" he asked in her doorway, concerned.

"Please, hold me tonight," she begged. Sweeney slid under the covers of Nellie's bed and wrapped his arms around Nellie. She lay her head on his shoulder and cried. They both knew it would be a while before she'd fall asleep again and they didn't care much. She'd cry until she felt better and he's hold her as long as he needed to. Anything for her to be happy again, they'd take the steps to get her there. Nellie looked up at Sweeney. "Sweeney?" she asked shakily.

"Mm?"

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" she asked. "About getting marries and moving somewhere by the sea?" she clarifired.

"Yes, I did," Sweeney answered. "And it will be soon," he promised. This made Nellie smile a bit.

"How soon?" she asked.

"As soon as you'd like," Sweeney answered. Nellie hugged him tight to her as she squealed,

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you, I love you, I love you so much!" Sweeney smiled at this.

"I take it you're feeling better?" he stated with a tiny lilt that made it a question.

"Almost," she answered, her voice filled with sadness and regret. "There is something I must tell you. . ." she looked down at her hands, which were now in her lap.

"Yes?" Sweeney asked, waiting for her to go on. Nellie took a deep breath and sighed.

"I lied to you, a _tiny_ bit, earlier about. . .Lucy," she admitted. Sweeney felt his arms go limp and his heart shrink a bit.

"What part?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to blow up on Nellie after all that had occured.

"The part about her being dead," Nellie answered, flinching as if waiting for a blow. When it didn't come, Nellie looked at Sweeney catiously. He had that lost look in his eyes that he got when he was deep in thought.

"Why ever so?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. . ." Nellie answered, yet another tear sliding down her cheek. Nellie's reply shocked Sweeney, and he met her regretful eyes with his hurt ones.

"What?" Sweeney asked, his ears might've deceived him, but he wanted to make sure.

"She poisened herself, yes," Nellie began. "But she survived. She is. . .insane, Sweeney. She can't recognize anyone. Doesn't remember anything. Not even her name. All she does now is circle the London streets, begging for alms," she said. "I'm so sorry I never told you. At the time, I thought it was for the best, but now. . .you deserve to know," a tear slid down Sweeney's face as he replied,

"Forgiven," Nellie reached up and brushed the tear away.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, darling. Not while I'm around," she sang softly to him. Her heart had exploded with joy that Sweeney wasn't mad at her, just upset.

Sweeney placed his hand over her's, which was on his cheek.

"Oh, Nellie," he said. "I love you," he said as another tear slid down his face. "Please don't leave me the way Lucy did!" he pleaded.

"Sweeney," Nellie said caressing his cheek with her thumb. "I'm not going anywhere. Our love's the real thing. You're the one I want, and it's not just a phase. You're the one I trust. I want you to stay in my life," Nellie wiped the rest of Sweeney's tears away. "Let's get married soon, love. These sentiments are driving me crazy," she said. Sweeney leaned into her and kissed her. Deep and passionate. If he didn't distract himself somehow, he'd begin to sob and would end up having a nervous breakdown. Nellie felt her head spin with heppiness. She shortly broke the kiss and said, "catch me," before fainting in Sweeney's arms. Her body began to shake, as if she were having a seizure. What was going on? When the shaking finally stopped she was hot to the touch, as if she sudden;y had a fever. Sweeney was worried and confused. He pushed the covers off the bed and gently laid Nellie down on the cool sheets.

Sweeney left the room and returned with a wet rag to press against Nellie's forehead. When she awoke, she felt the rag pressed against her head.

**AN: The dreaded cliff hanger!! Sorry to leave you with this for a while. . . .I kinda forgot about the cliff hanger. OOOPS! Nice and long, ay?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: And now for chapter nine! I'm impressed with that stats of this story so far, it really makes my day!**

Nellie's eyes were frightened, looking up at Sweeney's worried face.

"What the hell just happened to me?" she asked shakily, tears falling down her face. She was clearly frightened.

"I don't know," Sweeney answered honestly. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand. She still felt hot. "Do you feel okay? Physically, I mean," Sweeney asked.

"I feel really, really hot and light-headed. Other than that, yeah," Nellie answered. "I'm scared, Sweeney," she said.

"Me too," Sweeney replied. A thought clicked in his head. "Think of the sea, think of our wedding. . .think of our future children." Sweeney was saying this for two reasons, one, to help her emotional state. Two, give her a reason to hold on. "Think of me," he added. Nellie looked into his eyes.

"I love you," she said squuezing his hand.

"Nellie, _Nellie!_ You promised not to leave me, please!" Tears were streaming sown Sweeney's face now. Nellie fought to hold on. _Please!_ she screamed inside her head. _He loves me, he needs me! Don't take me away from him, please. Let me live to see forty! Please don't make his life anymore miserable than it already is! Please! _she pleaded to the almighty one.

"I'm not," Nellie choked. "Going," she coughed. "Anywhere!" the heat began to fade from her body as she burst into tears. _Thank you! _she thought happily. _I will always remember this! Thank you for giving us mercy!_

Sweeney hugged Nellie tight to him, sobbing into her shoulder. Nellie rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I'm so happy!" Sweeney cried into Nellie's shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you forever! Again! I'm so happy you're okay! Nellie. . ." he sobbed. Nellie made a sound half way between a sob and a laugh.

"I'm so glad he listened, whoever he may be," she said. "He spared my life. My only fear is someone else took my place. . ." she said. Sweeney raised his tearstained face into view.

"Let's get married," he said. "Tommorrow." Nellie smiled.

"Okay," she replied. "I do." Sweeney caressed her face lovingly.

"I don't know how I'd ever live without you," he confessed.

"Hopefully, you won't find out," Nellie said.

"I pray I never have to live to find out," Sweeney said. Nellie frowned. That meant she'd have to go through the heartache of _him_ dying. As if reading her mind, Sweeney continued. "When we die, we die together,"

"What are the odds of that?" Nellie asked.

"Fifty-nine out of sixty, roughly estimating, of course," Sweeney answered. Nellie laughed. This was music to Sweeney's ears after what just happened. He smiled. "I love your laugh more than ever right now," he said. Nellie smiled.

"Is that Benjamin I see trying to come out?" she asked knowingly. Sweeney wrapped his arms around her as he answered,

"No. That man's dead. Lucy was his perfect match. No, this is very much Sweeneney that you are seeing. And you, Nellie, my dear, are his perfect match." This answer surprised her.

"Oh," she said. "Then that's even better," she kissed him lightly on the lips. "We should get some sleep, love," she said. "I'm exhausted anyway."

**AN: You like? Review please and let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/WARNING: This chapter may have some very surprising scenes in it. You have been warned. Hopefully this chapter is a little bit longer than others. See if you can spot the To Wong Foo refrence.**

Halfway through the night Nellie woke up and found that she was unable to fall back to sleep. She looked over at Sweeney to find that he was sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful, Nellie smiled and lightly caressed his cheek.

"I'll be back in a minute, love," she said, not sure if he'd heard her or not. She kissed his cheek softly before slowly crawling out of bed. She'd decided to go out and buy something that would remind them both of their love each time they looked at it. Perhaps two rings, with _Sweeney and Nellie forever_ engraved in them. She smiled at the thought. _Yes,_ she thought. _That would suit us quite nicely. _She shrugged on a jacket before leaving the pie shop.

About a block away from her home, Nellie had the feeling that she was being followed. _Don't think such follishness, Nellie!_ she scolded herself. _You're just afraid because you're walking the London streets alone. _A few feet later she heard it. A crunch on the gravel behind her. She froze.

"Who's there?" she asked shakily. No answer, she was frozen in her spot, stuck with fear. What if someone _was_ behind her? What if someone planned to hurt her? What if something happened to her and Sweeney didn't find out until it was too late? What if -

A hand grabbed her harshly by the shoulder and spun her to face them. She was staring into the face of a brown-haired, blue-eyed stranger.

"M - May I help you?" Nellie asked him, fear all throughout her body.

"'Ello there, Nellie," the man's scruff voice said. The mention of her name made Nellie's blood run cold.

"Excuse me, sir, do I know you?" she asked. Her heart thudded in her chest. Her breathing sped up.

"I know you, but I'm not quite sure you can say the same about me," the man answered. "I've been watching you for many weeks now, Nellie. I believe you can help me in so many ways," he said.

"Help you how?" Nellie asked, still scared for her life.

"By giving me your nightly services and. . .partnership in owning your _wondeful_ pie shop," the man answered, his voice a seductive growl.

"I think I better go," Nellie said quickly turning around. The man grabbed her arm and yanked her harshly to him.

"I think not," the man said harshly. "Or else, your dear barber's days will see their end."

"Don't you _dare_ talk of Sweeney like that!" Nellie spat in his face. "Now, let me go!" Nellie shrieked while struggling to get out of the man's grasp.

"Oooh, naughty girl," the man said in a sultry voice before roughly kissing Nellie. Nellie screamed into him. She tore her mouth away from his.

"When a lady says 'no' she means 'no'!" Nellie yelled. Anger for this man was bubbling up in her, fast.

"Indeed," the man said with a chuckle. "But I see no lady!" he said. Then he slapped her. Hard. So hard that her lip started to bleed.

"Sweeney!" she screamed. She knew that they were close enough to her home that if she screamed loud enough, Sweeney would hear her.

"Ssh. He can't hear you!" the man rasped.

"Yes he will!" Nellie yelled back at him. "Sweeney, Sweeney! Help!" she screamed.

"Not if I can help it," the man said, barely audible, but Nellie still heard him. He then began punching Nellie mercilessly. In a last desperate attempt for Sweeney to hear her cries for help she yelled at the top of her lungs,

"_**SWEENEY! SWEENEY! HELP! HE'S HURTING ME! HELP SWEENEY - PLEASE! RAAAAAAAAAAPE!" **_tears sliding down her cheeks all the while as the man continued to mercilessly punch Nellie. Shortly after, Nellie fell unconscious.

**ST**

Sweeney had heard Nellie's last desperate attempt to get his attention and was on a full-out sprint to where he saw Nellie being beaten on, in the distance, razor in hand. When he arrived, Nellie was already unconscious.

"Nellie," he whispered softly. He glared coldly at the man who had put her in her current state. "What did you do to her?" he barked angrily. "What did you do to _**MY**_ Nellie?" he demanded.

"N-Nothing, sir," the man lied, stammering in fear. "Just a passerby, honest." Sweeney glared at him.

"Liar!" he yelled. In the next second Sweeney had his razor pressed up against the man's throat.

"Please," the man begged. "Don't kill me! I don't deserve to die!" Sweeney laughed as he slit the man's throat. That was the biggest lie he'd ever heard in his entire life. Then he remembered what exactly made him want to kill the man.

Sweeney knelt down beside Nellie. He gingerly touched the corner of her mouth where blood was still seeping from. He began to cry as he picked up Nellie's lifeless body gently. He'd come so close to losing her too many times that night. She was still unconscious when he arrived back home. He sat on the couch of the living room holding Nellie and cried. He silently prayed for her to come into consciousness.

**AN: Don't worry, this is NOT over yet! Review please, every time you DON'T a certain baker gets mercilessly punched in the stomach repeatedly until she loses consciousness. . .possibly her life.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm back!! Ahahaha! Kept in suspense for long enough? lol.**

Nellie found herself surrounded by a warm, white light. Nellie's father was in the center of that light.

"Daddy!" she squealed and started to run up to him, but his voice stopped her.

"It is not yet your time for you to be back," Fred Quinn said. "Return to Sweeney, he needs you, he loves you. Don't torture him like this, he doesn't deserve it," her father said. With that the bright light was gone and she was back in her living room in a sobbing Sweeney's arms. She sat up in his arms, coughing up blood. Sweeney hugged her tightly, crying into her. Nellie was crying too. They clung to each other crying wordlessly. They needed to vent and be comforted. This was the closest to it that they could get. They finally cried themselves to sleep, holding each other. One had peaceful dreams of living by the sea with a husband and child, while the other had nightmares about an immortal life without his beloved.

**ST**

_Sweeney knelt next to his unconscious wife. Blood matted her hair. She'd taken quite a harsh beating. She didn't look like she was breathing. Sweeney pressed his fingers to Nellie's neck, checking for a pulse. Nothing. He cried out in agony. He now had no reason to live. His wife and his unborn child were dead now. If only he'd arrived sooner. She had only been pregnant for two weeks before her life had been taken so cruelly from her. He cried and slit his throat nice and deep._

_Only a few seconds of blackness came before his vision came back to him. _What the hell?_ Sweeney thought. He lifted his hand to his neck where he'd slit his throat. It was healed, as if he hadn't made the cut in the first place. What was going on? He then chopped off his left hand, to see if it would re-attach itself. It did. Sweeney was freaked out by this. This was his punishment, immortal life lived without Nellie. _No one deserves this,_ he thought. But, if so, why was it happening to him, then? He must've deserved it, somehow. Maybe it was because he let Nellie die. No! Of course he didn't let Nellie die! It - just happened. But _had_ he? Had he let Nellie die? He stared at her lifeless form as he thought about this. Maybe he had, and that upset him more than anything in his entire life had. He let his pregnant wife die._

**ST**

Sweeney cried in his sleep. He then felt someone snuggle against him. He soon realized that it was Nellie. Somehow she knew, she somehow knew about the events of his dream, and even though she was asleep, she comforted him to the best of her ability. Sweeney opened his eyes and kissed Nellie's temple. Why had it taken him a trip to the afterlife to realize that he loved her? He didn't know and he didn't care. There had been too many close calls in the past day that he could hardly keep track. All he knew was that he was going to move very, very far away from London with Nellie later that day, and have a safe, private life with her. With that thought in his head, Sweeney smiled, content, and nuzzled against Nellie before falling back asleep.

**AN: You like? Review please, and make me happy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: You don't think I'd let it go by THAT fast, do you? :D I woud've had this chapter up a couple hours ago, if it weren't for the bloody thunder and lightning storms!! GRRR!!**

When Sweeney awoke later in the morning, he heard Nellie clattering about in the kitchen. He stood up and walked to the doorway, he watched Nellie as she went to and fro in the kitchen making breakfast before he said,

"Nellie, you should be resting." The sound of his voice startled Nellie, as she hadn't known he'd had woken up.

"I can't," she said excitedly. "Much too much to do, love. Wedding to plan, shopping to be done, a trip to the local goldsmith is in order. . ." she chriped happily. This was the closest to normal for Nellie as Sweeney had seen her since the dramatic events of the day before.

"Why the goldsmith?" Sweeney asked.

"That's where I was headin' last night, to get us a couple rings with _Sweeney and Nellie Forever _engraved in them," Nellie answered. Sweeney smiled at that.

"That's a wonderful idea," he stated.

"You really think so?" Nellie asked, serving the breakfast she'd made for the two of them on two plates.

"Of course," Sweeney answered. He walked up behind Nellie and wrapped his arms around her from the behind. "Have you ever thought about children?" he asked.

"What?" Nellie wasn't sure if she'd heard correctly.

"I said, 'Have you ever thought about children?'" Sweeney repeated.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me, Mr. Todd?" Nellie asked knowingly.

"That I want you to be the mother to any of my future children," Sweeney answered. Nellie smiled and kissed him before saying,

"Go on, eat up, love. Before it gets cold."

Wthin the next five minutes, they had both finished their breakfast.

"So," Nellie said. "What shall we do first? Go shopping, pack up, or go to the goldsmith?" she asked. Sweeney was at a loss for words. Finally he managed,

"You're asking me?"

"Couse I am, silly," Nellie answered. When she saw that gazing look in Sweeney's eyes again she asked, "Something on your mind, dear?" Sweeney bith his lip. Of course he had something on his mind! He always did. But this time it had nothing to do with the judge or Lucy. It had everything to do with Nellie. How could she be her normal, chirpy self after what had happened last night? Sweeney chose his response carefully, as not to upset Nellie.

"I'm worried about you, Nellie," he said. "How can you be so happy today after what happened last night?" he asked.

"Please, don't talk about last night," Nellie said, her voice soft, as she stared down at her hands.

"Nellie," Sweeney said, voice just as soft as her's. She met his gaze. "What did that man do to you?" That did it. She lost all composure she had and burst into tears. _Great!_ Sweeney scolded himself. _Nice move, Sweeney! Next time you should just tell her that all her relatives have died! Smooth, Sweeney, real smooth._ He was angry at himself for hurting her again. "Nellie?" he said, slowly walking over to her. "I'm sorry," he apologized, his hand on her shoulder, drawing her closer to him. "Please," he said. "Don't cry." He hugged the crying Nellie and rocked her back and forth in his arms. Couldn't he just say one thing without messing things up? He caressed her face lovingly, brushing the tears away. He made quiet hushing sounds attempting to soothe her. He then thought of something that hadn't occured to him before. He placed his hands on Nellie's shaking shoulders and massaged them gently. He could feel the tension easing away slowly beneath his finger tips. Finally, Nellie was relaxed against him. He turned her gently to face him. "Waterworks over for now?" he asked hopefully, Nellie sniffed.

"For now, I suppose," she answered.

"Good," Sweeney says. "Because a part of me dies every time I see you hurt." Nellie had to smile.

"I love you, too," she said. She hugged him then. Sweeney hugged her back. "So, where to first?" Nellie asked, changing the subject.

"The goldsmith," sweeney answered. Nellie smiled. She had a feeling he was going to say that. Sweeney offered her his arm and she happily took it. Out to the goldsmith they walked, arm in arm.

**AN: Soooooooo what do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but it's still somethin' though, ain't it?**

When Sweeney and Nellie came out of the building where the goldsmith worked, they had bright smiles on their faces, and brand new engraved rings on their fingers.

"Forever. . . " Nellie said dreamily.

"Yes, 'forever' is a _really_ long time," Sweeney said. "Where to now?" he asked. Nellie grinned devilishly.

"Shopping," she answered.

"Oh no," Sweeney said jokingly. He'd been around women long enough to know that when it came to shopping, they went crazy and tried to buy everything in sight.

"Oh yes," Nellie said, pulling him along by the sleeve of his shirt. "But I'll give you the final decision," she added.

"You don't have to do that," Sweeney said. "It's _your_ dress," he reminded her.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ finacee, she replied. Sweeney smiled.

"Alright," he agreed. He chuckled to himself. _Today is about to get very interesting. _He thought. And 'very interesting' it was.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Gah! I'm SO sorry it took so long to update! I wanted to update it, like two weeks ago or longer. . . but nooooooo. I never had enough time. It's a long-ish chapter. Hopefully it will make up for the long wait. R & R Thank you!**

The day was, in truth, 'very interesting', but not in the way Sweeney had anticipated. Ne;;oe and Sweeney weren't even remotely close to the shop Nellie had in mind before they were stopped by a certain Beadle. As soon as they saw him, the happiness fell from their faces.

"Please, do pardon me for interrupting your day," the Beadle said. "But earlier this morning someone was found dead only but a block away from your pie shop," Beadle informed. "There are some folks that are very suspicious," he added. Nellie's eyes widened in pretend shock.

"Poor dear," she said. "The streets aren't as nice as they once were," she said, Beadle cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I can assure you," Sweeney said, wrapping his arm around Nellie's waist and hugging her to his side protectively. "Highly Powerful Beadle, that we had _nothing_ to do with it," his mouth twitched with the anger he usually got when thinking about the judge.

"Very well," Beadldle said suspiciously. "I will let you be on your way, then," he said. With a tip of his hat, he left to question another poor, unsuspecting suspect of crime. When theut of earshot, Sweeney growled.

"Must. . .kill. . .damn. . .judge," he said, each word spaced out for amatter of seconds, while clenching his hand into a fist. The one that he wasn't currently using to hold Nellie against him with. He began to tremble with anger. Nellie patted his shoulder.

"Calm down, love," she warned. Sweeney turned his head to look at her, hatred for the judge and the Beadle still in his eyes.

"Let's get away from here, soon," Sweeney strongly suggested. "Before I do anything stupid," he added. There was a look of need in his eyes, underneath all that hatred, there was an undeniable look of need in his eyes. Nellie shrugged out of Sweeney's hold so she cold hold his hand and pull him away at a steady pace. She brought him to a place she loved to go as a little girl when she needed to think.

There was a big aplle tree with a grassy fireld surrounding it. Was the ideal place for picnics. Sweeney leaned up against the tree trunk, staring out into space.

"Sweeney," Nellie said, stoking his cheek lovingly. "We're going to be fine," she said. But she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, Sweeney or herself.

"Do you really believe that?" Sweeney asked, only moving his eyes to look at her.

"No," Nellie admitted. "I'm not sure _what_ I believe in anymore," she confessed. She looked at the ground. Sweeney took her hands in his, causing her to look up at him again.

"I swear," he said. "That if Turpin _ever_ lays a hand on you, his days are over," he promised. He didn't want a repeat of Lucy. Nellie stared at him, lovestruck. She'd known he'd changed, but knowing that any reason Sweeney would want to kill the judge would have something to do with her, and not Lucy, Nellie was surprised in the best of ways. Never did she think she'd get this far with Todd, but apparantly she had. She leaned up against Sweeney and sighed happily.

"Thank you," she said. Sweeney hugged her. Nellie looked back up at him. "I love you," she said. Sweeney looked down at her, and she was surprised to find tears welling up in his eyes.

"I love you, too, Nellie," he said and hugged her to him again, forcing her to look away. "Nothing's going to harm you, Nellie," he cooed. "Not while I'm around. Nothing's going to harm you, darling, not while I'm around," Nellie squeaked in surprise when he lifted her off the ground. He carried her a couple feet before laying her down gently on the grass. "Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?" he asked. Nellie shook her head, staring at him, at a loss for words. Nellie caressed his cheek softly as a tear trickled down her face. "Well, you are," Sweeney said.

"Thank you," Nellie replied when she got her voice to work again. She smiled happily as he lowered himself next to her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" it was the judge. He shattered the moment. When Sweeney saw him he growled,

"You!" _Why?_ Nellie wondered miserably. Couldn't she and Sweeney have a peaceful moment for _once_ without it being interrupted? Sweeney stood up quickly, and offered Nellie his hand. Nellie took it and reluctantly got to her feet.

"Gaurds," and with that one word, Nellie and Sweeney were bombarded with gaurds, pulling them away from each other. "Take 'em away," the judge said. Nellie screamed.

"Noooooo!" as the gaurds dragged her away from Sweeney.

"Nellie!" Sweeney cried. _**NO!**_ his mind screamed at him._** I will NOT let this happen AGAIN!!**_ with that he reached in his pocket and pulled out one of his razors. He slashed the three gaurds' throats that were holding him captive. He then ran over to the gaurds that had held Nellie captive, but let her go in the shocked state they were in. Sweeney slashed their throats too. Then he turned to the judge, who had wide, shocked eyes. "You did this with Lucy, I _won't_ let you have a chance to do this with Nellie!" he screamed at him. The judge was puzzled for a minute, then realized who the man before him really was.

"Benjamin Barker?" he asked in disbelief.

"_**Benjamin Barker!**_" Sweeney screamed and drove the razor into the judge's chest. He stabbed his repeatedly. Then, finally, slit the man's throat and watched the life seep out of him. Then he dropped to his knees and cried. His body racked with sobs. He was oblivious to the world. This must've been his breaking point, his crossover from sane to insanity. He knew it wasn't, however, when he felt a hand tentatively touch his shoulder. He looked up to find a shaken Nellie Lovett standing over him. "How can you still love me?" he asked in a whisper. "How can you still possibly love the monster I've become?" Nellie knelt next to him, looking into his eyes.

"You're not a monster," she argued gently. She kissed his bloodstained lips. "You are the man of my dreams, a man who, in true sense of the phrase, would _kill_ for me," she hugged his crying, bloody frame to her. She stroked his hair. "There there, hush, love, hush," she said soothingly as she rocked him back and forth. Sweeney clung to her, crying into her. How could se love him after what she'd just seen? No matter how, she still did. She didn't leave him. She was there for him when he needed her the most, his biggest time of need. For this, Sweeney was grateful. Lucy would've run away, but not Nellie. Nellie offered words of encouragement no one else could give.

Finally, his crying stopped and Sweeney pulled his head away from Nellie to look at her. He put his hand on her cheek and she smiled.

"We'd best get ta runnin', love," she said. "People will find out," she said. They heard a small voice behind them.

"Daddy!" it was Johanna. Her face lit up when she saw Sweeney's face. "It _is_ you!" she squealed and ran up to them. She hugged Sweeney tightly.

"Johanna," Sweeney greeted, hugging his daughter back.

"Wait," Sweeney said, pulling away from her. "You're getting your dress all bloody!" he said.

"I don't care!" Johanna said and happily hugged her father again. "You're wonderful" she said. "Killing the man who took me away from you, keeping me captive. You obviously love this woman very much," she said looking at Nellie.

"Yes," Sweeney said. "I do," he looked over at Nellie as well, who was smiling brightly.

"I know you took care of me after my mother went crazy, until the judge took me from you," Johanna said to Nellie. "I love you as a mother," she said.

"How do you know all of this?" Sweeney asked in amazement.

"Anthony told me," Johanna answered, tears now falling down her face. "Before Turpin killed him," she added before sobs took over her body.

"Oh no," Nellie said sympathetically. She hugged Johanna to her tightly, letting her cry into her. She met Sweeney's eyes. "We'll find someone new for you, I promise," Nellie said soothingly.

"How can you make a promise you can't keep?" Johanna asked. Sweeney touched her back lightly.

"Trust her on this one, my dear. She knows what she's talking about," he told her. Johanna sat up and looked at them.

"I love you both," she said.

"How'd you like it, if we were to run away to the seaside and never, ever have to come back to come back to London ever again? Sweeney asked.

"I'd love to," she answered.

Yes, it was a very interesting day.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry it took sooooooooooo long to update - but here's chapter 15! It's meant to be slightly funny.**

The trio stood up and began walking away from the past and memories that London held.

"It's a pity we can't pack before leaving, now," Nellie stated sadly. "There are a lot of things I'm going to miss," Sweeney wrapped his arm around her waist in a side hug.

"We'll be okay, Nellie," he assured her. "We'll start over, have a new life," he said. "By the sea," he added. Nellie perked up a bit.

"If I remember correctly," she said. "There's a beach a few miles away from here," she said, happy she could recall this. A few minutes later, thankfully, it started to rain, washing the blood of Turpin and co off the bodies and clothing of Sweeney, Nellie, and Johanna.

Nellie laughed, she hadn't felt so clean in ages. It was like all er troubles were being washed away. She looked at Sweeney and found him to be laughing too. For a split second their eyes were locked onto the other's, and they knew, at that moment, they were feeling the exact same thing. Complete and udder release. Johanna smiled along with them, looking forward to the new life that was awaiting her. Before the rain crossed that line from peaceful to downright annoying, it stopped and the sun shone, a rainbow made itself known too.

"Oh my god!" Johanna said happily. "The sun's out! I havn't seen the sun in ages!"

"Neither have I," Sweeney mused, looking at the weather that was surrounding him. It was beautiful. They hadn't even realized how long they were walking, admiring the weather, before they found themselves on the beach Nellie had spoken of earlier. The sand was warm beneath their feet, with the exception of Nellie, who had taken off her boots to wade in the shallow parts of the ocean.

Suddenly, something wrapped itself around Nellie's ankle and tugged, causing her to lose her balance. She screamed. Sweeney and Johanna rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" they asked in unison.

"Something's got ahold of me leg!" Nellie cried out in panic, tugging against the thing. She fell onto Sweeney and held onto him for support. Sweeney and Johannna pulled her out from the water. They gasped when they saw what had attached itself to her leg. It was a big, red, eight tentacled, octopus. It was the grossest creature Sweeney had ever laid his eyes on. Nellie wass breathing heavily.

"Calm down, love," Sweeney said. "I'll just cut it off your leg," he said, bringing out his razor. He cut off it's tentacles one by one, then kicked it's head back out into the ocean. Octopus blood and heavier fluids were now surrounding them.

"Thank you," Nellie managed to say before fainting from the shock of it all.

"Not again," Sweeney mumbled.

"Has she fainted like this before?" Johanna asked. Sweeney nodded.

"More often than not," he said. "I mean, she's been fainting more often than usual," he corrected himself. His thoughts traveled to the day before when she'd fainted from the shocking news of her father's death. He traced Nellie's jawline with his fingers. "She'll come to eventually," he said. _I hope._ he added in his thoughts.

Johanna's eyes widened.

"There's a _**really**__ big_ wave coming towards us!" she cried in warning. Sweeney picked Nellie up and ran with Johanna for a couple of yards before looking behind him to find that the wave had decided to return to the ocean. He let out a sigh of relief as he laid Nellie down on the sand. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hello, love," she said. Sweeney smiled back at her.

"You really shouldn't faint as much as you do," Sweeney said, helping her sit up. "Gives people heart attacks every time," he added. Nellie playfully pushed him.

"Does not!" she argued playfully.

"Wanna bet?"

"Oooh, is that a threat?" Nellie asked rhetorically.

"Not at all," Sweeney answered. "Not at all."

**AN: So, reveiw and make me happy! :D lol. So. . . .how'd you like the octopus incident? lol. Yes, I KNOW they only exist in the deeper parts of the ocean. . . .now. I didn't when I wrote this chapter, so bear with me, okay?**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So, it's officially summer for me (no school,) and I've just finished the sixth grade. (I know - a lot of people are shocked by my young age of 12 years, soon to change in September) Anyway, I am really bored already and will have a lot of free time on my hands, so right now I think I'll update this story and reveal Chapter 16 to you. Sorry if it's shorter than you'd like, but Chapter 17 is quite long, so hopefully that will make up for the possible shortness of this chapeter. **

As the trio continued walking upshore, a big beach house came into view. To the left side of it there was a picket sign that read, "**FOR SALE**" in big, red, block letters. Nellie leaned closer so she could try to make out the fine print from where she was standing. It said, "10 quid".

"Ten quid!" Nellie cried out happily. "That's surprisingly cheap!" Sweeney and Johanna looked at her when she had he sudden outburst. Sweeney squinted so he, too, could read the fine print.

"So it is," he observed. "Do you want it?" he asked Nellie.

"Do I?" Nellie squealed. "Of _course_ I do!" she said pulling Pirelli's coin purse out of her clevage. She peeked inside. She had to gave at least enough money to pay for twenty of these beach houses at the same price. Sweeney laughed at her response.

"It's beautiful," Johanna observed. "You do have good taste, ma'am," she said to Nellie.

"Thank you, dearie," Nellie said. She then noticed their appearance. "We're gonna need a change of clothes if we want any chances of getting in there," she informed them, a sad tone in her voice. Their clothes were still wet from the rain.

"We'll need a change of clothes to get into any _store_," Johanna pointed out.

"Well," Sweeney said. "Looks like we're just going to have to sit and let the sun dry our clothes off before going anywhere," he said simply and sat down on the sand. Nellie and Johanna followed the suit.

"Have I ever told you how bloody brilliant you are?" Nellie asked him.

"Not really," Sweeney answered with a shrug.

"Well," Nellie replied. "I'm tellin' you now."

For the next few hours they sat talking and laughing while letting the sun dry their clothes. Their clothes were still damp, however, when the sun began to sink below the horizen. It was beginning to get cold and Nellie was beginning to get tired. She let out a great yawn and snuggled closer to Sweeney.

"The shopping and the house are going to have to wait 'til mornin'," she said leaning her head on Sweeney's shoulder. "Me eyes can't stay open much longer," she said sleepily, her eyes fluttering closed. Sweeney watched her fall asleep then moved a stray hair out of her face.

"She's very pretty," Johanna said.

"Yes," Sweeney agreed, looking at his daughter. "So are you," he said. "Just the way I dreamt it." Johanna blushed lightly.

"Oh, Dad. . ." she said, embarassed that he called her pretty. She rested her head on his left shoulder when she, too, felt her eyelids begin to get heavy. "I love you, Dad," she said. Sweeney smiled, tears of happiness welling up in his eyes. He thought he'd never hear those words spoken to him, ever. He kissed her temple.

"I love you, too, Johanna. I love you, too."

**AN: Any reviews for this chapter? Please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: And here's chapter 17! It's really long, and hopefully I'll get some reviews on this chap. I didn't get any for chaps 15 and only 2 for 16. But I can understand that cause they weren't that good and weren't very long. I may not like it, but I do take constructive crticism. Oh, and this is a VERY IMPORTANT chapter, too.**

That night while they slept, Nellie had nightmares._ Lucy was back, back to reclaim what was rightfully her's and to banish Nellie Lovett from the face of the earth. She had come to take back Benjamin Barker. Except, that man was dead. Sweeney Todd had taken his place. But Lucy still demanded for Benjamin. Her husband. But Sweeney was Nellie's husband. And they had a daughter of their own. Amber. Johanna was long gone, living with the sailor, starting a family of her own. And Albert, he was back, back from the grave to drag Nellie down with him into the pits of Hell that he is condemned to. And the bloody ol' judge, taunting Nellie, doing the same to Sweeney as he had done to Benjamin. Or trying to, at least. And then there was nothing. Nothing but a note in a bottle. The note read, _Nellie, this is a dream, and yet it is reality as well. Your destiny lies in your hands, so choose wisely. _Nellie was too busy reading the note to see Lucy sneaking up behind her. . ._

Nellie awoke with an earsplitting scream. The scream jolted Sweeney and Johanna awake.

"Nellie," Sweeney said, alarmed. "What is it?" he asked.

"I had the strangest nightmare ever!" Nellie answered. She then saw Johanna, who had been jolted awake from her scream. "I'm sorry, love," she apologized to the girl. "I didn't mean to scream or wake anyone, honest," she said. She then began talking in a quieter tone as Johanna leaned her head on Sweeney's shoulder again and drifted off back to sleep. "You were there, Benjamin was there, Lucy was there, Johanna and Anthony were there, and there was this - this note in a bottle. . ." she spoke softly, hurriedly. She was very confused. "The judge was there," she continued. "Sweeney. . . what does this mean?" she asked. She hadn't even realized she was shaking until she felt Sweeney wrap his arms around her and hug her close to him.

"The note," Sweeney said. "What did it say?" he asked anxiously.

"It said something about me destiny lies in me own hands and to choose wisely. What does it mean?" she asked.

"It means," Sweeney began. "That there will be a time when you have to choose between two things, and to choose wisely, for, if so, you will be greatly rewarded."

"You say this like you know what you're talking about," Nellie observed.

"You have your areas, Nellie, and I have mine," Sweeney said, a reason to why her observation was true. Nellie buried her head into Sweeney's chest.

"This is giving me a headache!" she moaned miserably. "But now," she looked into his eyes. "I fear I can't fall back asleepm" she said. Sweeney kissed her.

"You'll be fine," he assured her.

"Really?" she asked. "Do you really believe that? I'm not sure what I believe anymore. . ." she said.

"You'll," he kissed her again. "Be," kiss. "Fine," kiss. "I," kiss. "Promise," by this time he was lying on top of Nellie on the sand. Nellie flung her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him, deep and passionate.

"Please," she whispered. "Help me forget all the fear and pain of my life," she begged. "I will forever be to your debt," she promised.

"Not quite," Sweeney said, correcting her. "You will forever be to me _bed_," Nellie's eyes widened in happiness as he kissed her again. Softly this time. She moaned and closed her eyes, savoring the moment as long as she could.

"I love you Sweeney," she said.

"I love you too, Nellie," Sweeney said. He kissed her again as she fumbled with the buckle to his pants.

_Five Hours Later_

Nellie smiled happily as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

"I can't believe it," she said happily. "I'm finally going to have a baby!" she said softly. Sweeney lay a hand on her shoulder.

"_We're_ going to have a baby," he corrected her softly.

"Yes," Nellie agreed. "_We're_ going to have a baby," a tear slid down her cheek and glistened in the moonlight. Sweeney caught it and brushed it away.

"You shouldn't cry so much," he teased lightly. "It hides how beautiful you truly are," he said. Nellie softly kissed his lips and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here with me," she said. "We're gonna have a nice little family, with a nice house on a nice beach," her voice held a dreamy tone again. "I love you."

Sweeney hugged her to him and smiled.

"I love you too," he nuzzled his head into her hair and smiled before sleep began to take over once again.

**ST**

Nellie watched Sweeney's sleeping form longingly. She knew she still couldn't fall asleep, she was too excited and happy for that without the fear, anyhow. But she still wanted to sleep. Nothing would change that. She decided to take a little walk on the beach before morning came. She found a little nearby twig and wrote in the sand where she was once lying,

_**WENT FOR A LITTLE BEACH WALK. WILL BE BACK SOON. LOVE, NELLIE.**_ She stuck the twig deep in the sand beneath her name. Her thoughts drifted back to her other night, when she'd gotten attacked only a block away from her home when she was alone at night. It almost made her not leave, but then she laughed at herself. _I'm on a beach, _she told herself. _No one can hurt me here, besides, I won't go very far,_ she promised herself before standing up and brushing the sand off her dress.

Nellie walked along the side of the beach, along the line where the shore ended, and the sea began. She then remembered the octopus incident and side-stepped slowly to the left a couple times, so if there was anything lurking around in the ocean, it couldn't get her. _Don't be silly!_ she told herself. _Nothing's gonna happen. Nothing's gonna get you. _Of course, she'd thought that before the octopus incident, too. She'd thought they only dwelled deep down in the ocean, apparantlym she was wrong. She'd found herself wrong about a lot of things lately. . .

Nellie's thoughts drifted to her and Sweeney's recently conceived baby. What would they name it? What would it be? What if there were more than one? What would it look like? How would Johanna react to the news. That one stuck to her. _Yes,_ she wondered. _How _will_ Johanna react to this oh-so-wonderful news?_ she didn't have the faintist idea. Who was Johanna more like, anyway? Lucy, or Benjamin? Lucy or Sweeney? Benjamin or Sweeney? She didn't know who her personality was based off of and that scared Nellie, in a way. It shouldn't have, though. It's not like Johanna would be _exactly_ the same as whoever she was more like. She didn't look _exactly_ like her mother, though she did look like her.

A sudden thought hit Nellie like a brick. _I'm turning into Sweeney! _she realized in a panic. _I'm thinking on and on and on about the most random things at the most random of times!_ she then saw where she was for what seemed like the first time. She was still on the beach, yess. But she had ventured out farther than she had meant to. The sun was even half way into the sky! How long had she been walking, thinking? How far had she walked? She looked around and found that she couldn't see Sweeney and Johanna, nor the beach house anywhere. She had lost all sense of direction. She sat down on the sand and cried. She was lost, and Sweeney was probably worried sick about her. She'd been gone longer than she'd said she would.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed into her hands. "If Sweeney could just find me, I promise to never leave his sight again!" she felt really bad for some reason. She knew he was worried. She just knew it. It was _all_ her fault. A thought struck her and made her cry harder, she even began to wail.

_What if he doesn't find me? _she wondered. _What if he dies trying?_ Nellie was scared now. She put a hand on her stomach, reminding herself of what she had to live for. _We'll be fine,_ she thought to her unborn child. _We have to be._

**ST**

Hours had passed since Sweeney and Johanna had awaken. Hours had passed since Sweeney read Nellie's sand-written note. Sweeney was now getting worried. He kept telling himself that she'd come back eventually, but he could no longer tell himself that now, He didn't lie to himself, and thinking that she'd come back on her own would be a lie.

"Come, Johanna," he said as he stood up, trying to hide the worry in his voice. "We will look for her," he announced. Johanna nodded and stood up next to her father.

"May I ask you something?" she asked. This caused Sweeney to look at her.

"Anything, darling," he answered, wondering what it was that she would ask him.

"Have you married this woman?" Johanna asked.

"We were supposed to," Sweeney answered.

"What happened?" Johanna asked.

"We got interrupted by the damn beadle," Sweeney answered.

"Yesterday?" Johanna asked knowingly. Sweeney nodded.

"I'm sorry," Johanna apologized. "For everything that's happened to you. Really, I am," she walked up to her father and hugged him. Sweeney hugged back. "I'm sure she'd alright," Johanna whispered into his ear before she pulled away. Sweeney smiled sadly, his eyes watery with unshed tears.

"Let's go," he said, taking the twig that Nellie had used earlier out of the sand.

"What's the stick for?" Johanna asked curiously.

"To drag along in the sand to mark our trail. So, when we find Nellie, we have a trail to get us back," Sweeney explained.

"Oh," Johanna said. She wouldn't have thought of that. "Why didn't she think of that?" she wondered.

"She probably didn't think she'd go very far," Sweeney answered. "But I'm not taking those chances," he said. He began walking, dragging the twig in the sand behind him, and Johanna fell into step next to him.

A terrible thought entered Sweeney's mind. _What if she drowned?_ He tried shaking it from his mind but couldn't, it was very possible. The fact that every time he saw a log being tossed in the sea made him nearly jump out of his skin just proved the fact that he was very, very worried.

"Dad," Johanna said, tentatively touching his hand. "She'd fine," she assured him. Sweeney felt ashamed that his daughter was handling the situation better than he was, but there was nothing he could do about it. Johanna noticed the determined look in his eyes and said, "This is proof, you really _do _love her," Sweeney oddly knew what she was talking about. The fact that this was the exact way he'd felt when Lucy went missing for several days proved it to him that his love for Nellie was real. As real and valuable as a new silver dollar. This new proven fact comforted him. He somehow knew that he was going to find Nellie.

A few hours later, they heard crying. The crying was all too familar to Sweeney. Nellie was somewhere nearby! But why was she crying? What had happened to her? Sweeney pondered this as he picked up his pace, moving towards the sound. Finally, he saw her, sitting on the sand, crying into her hands. Sweeney handed the stick to Johanna before running up to Nellie.

**AN: GODDAMN that took forever to type!! If you're lucky, I may update chapter 18 today, but my fingers are so tired from typing, I'm not sure what the chances of that happening are. Hope this wasn't **_**too**_** long for ya.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Okay, here's chap. 18! **

"Nellie!" Sweeney called as he ran up to her. He knelt down beside her and she looked up.

"Sweeney!" she gasped happily, throwing her arms around him. Sweeney hugged her close to him.

"W - why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because I felt bad!" Nellie answered. "And I knew I was lost. Sweeney, how are we going to get back?" she asked miserably, head trying to hide in Sweeney's chest. Sweeney smiled smugly, inwardly.

"I drug a twig in the sand so we'd have a trail to follow," Sweeney answered.

"You're so smart!" Nellie said with relief and jealousy, which she didn't think was possible to feel at the same time, until now.

"I escaped from prison, remember?" Sweeney said, as if that were the reason why he was smart. More seriously and changing the subject Sweeney asked, "Honestly though, are you alright?"

"I will me," Nellie answered. "Just hold me for now, we both need it," she said knowingly.

_How does she know these things?_ Sweeney wondered as he held her tightly.

"Can I ask you something?" Nellie asked.

"Anything at all, my love," Sweeney answered looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Have you told Johanna about the baby yet?" Nellie asked.

"No," Sweeney answered. He'd nearly forgotten.

"Good," Nellie stated.

"'Good'?" Sweeney asked.

"Good," Nellie repeated. "Because I want to be there when you tell her," she explained.

_Oh_. Sweeney thought.

"Okay, love," Sweeney said. He kissed ger softly. "Shall we go back now?" he asked.

"Only if you're up to carryin' me," Nellie answered. "Me poor bones is weary," she said. Sweeney nodded and carefully picked her up. "Sweeney?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Nellie," Sweeney said. He began carrying her back, following the trail, Johanna falling into step behind them. Sweeney just then realized how light and frail she was. "When's the last time you've eaten?" he asked.

"Yesterday mornin'," Nellie answered. "Why?" she asked.

"Because you feel lighter than you should be," Sweeney answered.

"Oh. Well, that won't last long," Nellie stated.

"Why?" Sweeney asked, puzzled.

"Because of the baby that's growin' inside me," Nellie answered in a sweet whisper. Sweeney figured it was now or never.

"Johanna," he said, turning around to face his daughter.

"Yes father?" Johanna asked.

"How do you feel about having a little brother or sister?" Sweeney asked.

"I'm sure that would be very nice," Johanna answered, puzzled. "Why?" she asked.

"Nellie's pregnant," Sweeney told Johanna. "With _my_ baby," he added. Johanna smiled.

"That's wonderful!" she said happily. "I'm so happy for you!" she said and kissed them both on their cheeks.

"And if it's a girl we can name it after you, dearie," Nellie told her. Johanna and Sweeney were both surprised by this.

"What would you name her?" Johanna asked.

"Lynn Johanna, um," Nellie bit her lip, looking at Sweeney for the last name. She didn't know which one to use.

"Lovett," Sweeney finished.

"Really?" Nellie asked, looking at him in surprise.

"Yes, really," Sweeney answered. "Sounds a lot better than Lynn Johanna Barker or Lynn Johanna Todd," he explained. Nellie smiled.

"But what if it's a boy?" Johanna cut in curiously. The smile fell off Nellie's face.

"We'll think of something," she answered flatly, making Johanna and Sweeney laugh.

Before they knew it, they had arrived back to their spot on the beach.

**AN: You like? Hopefully...review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Here's chap. 19 Hope ya'll like it!**

Nellie looked at everyone's clothes. They were more presentable now.

"We're still going to have to find a store," Nellie said. "But not before buying this house," she said happily. She still couldn't believe this was real.

"This is going to be a very nice place to live," Johanna stated.

"Yes," Nelliue and Sweeney agreed in unison. They chuckled and smiled at each other.

"Well," Nellie said. "Let's do this."

They walked up the little sandy hill to the house. Nellie knocked twice then the three of them waited patiently for someone to answer.

The door opened to reveal a short, elderly man with graying hair.

"Come to look at the house?" the old man wheezed. He sounded like he was losing his voice. Nellie nodded slowly. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the man.

"Yes," she answered. The man smiled, they could tell it was forced.

"Well then, come in," the man said holding the door open wider. The three of them stepped in. They gasped at the size. It looked big from the outside, but being _in_ it, it was huge! The fact that it was nearly empty added to the affect.

"This is nice," Nellie said looking around. She wondered why on Earth someone would give up such a beautiful house.

The walls were painted blue, the floor was polished hardwood. The drapes were yellow. It was a beautiful house indeed.

"How many rooms are there?" Nellie asked, her hand subconsciously moving to her stomach.

"Five," the man answered. Two more than was needed. Nellie could live with that. "Oh, and you may have already guessed, but the door you entered from is the back door," the man informed. Nellie hadn't noticed that. Sweeney laughed when he saw the amazed expression on Nellie's face. She looked absolutely drawn to this house by it's beauty. Even Sweeney had to admit that it looked nice.

"Are the rooms all the same size?" Johanna asked. She didn't want to be stuck in a small room like the one she'd been forced to live in under Turpin's roof. She shuddered at the thought of the horrible man. She was glad her father had ridden him of this planet.

"Yes they are," the man answered. Johanna smiled. _Good_, she thought.

"I think this is livable," Nellie stated her opinion. "What do _you_ think, Sweeney?" she asked him.

"It's nice," Sweeney answered. He looked around. He could really picture himself living here.

"Well then," the man said. "If you have the money, we'll just sign the legal documents and it's all yours," he said. Nellie turned around so the man wouldn't see, and pulled Pirelli's purse out of her clevage. She turned back around, counted ten quid, then handed it to the man. "Alright," the man said. "Let me get the legal papers, and you can consider this your new home," he then left the room in search of the papers.

Moments later the man returned. He signed the papers when needed, as did Nellie and Sweeney, then left them to their new home.

"You two stay here," Sweeney siad. "I'm going to pull the 'for sale' sign out of the ground," Sweeney explained. He kissed Nellie on the cheek before leaving to do said task.

"Maybe there's one in front too," Johanna said.

"Maybe," Nellie agreed. "But we'd best stay here 'til your father comes back," she said.

"Oh, I know," Johanna said. "I was simply sayin'," she said. Nellie sat down on the floor, beings there was no furniture in the house yet. Johanna sat down next to her. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. Surprised, Nellie turned to look at her.

"Course, dearie. Ask anything you'd like," Nellie said.

"When we go shopping, can I pick out my own clothes?" Johanna asked. Nellie smiled.

"Of course you can," she answered. "Why'd you ask?"

"Turpin always picked out my clothes," Johanna answered, face crinkling in distaste. She looked down at the dress she was currently wearing. "This dress," she said. "I hate it, but I had to listen to him because he was judge," she said.

"Poor dear," Nellie said sympathetically. "He always had to have his way, didn't he?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes, ma'am," Johanna said.

"Well, I can assure you, it won't happen with us," Nellie offered kindly.

"Thank you." Johanna said. "Nellie, ain't it?" she asked.

"Yes, but you can just call me 'mum'," Nellie answered.

"Alright. . ._Mum_," Johanna said, getting used to the fact that she was going to be calling this woman 'Mum'. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" she asked. "About finding me someone new," she clarified.

"Course I did, love," Nellie answered. "When the righy guy comes around, trust me, love, you'll know it." she promised. She smiled. Before she could say, 'wonder how long 'till Sweeney get's back,' Sweeney walked back in the door.

"'Ello love," Nellie greeted chirpily. Sweeney nodded then asked,

"What are you two doing on the floor?"

"Well, do you see any place else to sit?" Nellie asked, Sweeney shook his head. "Exactly," Sweeney sat down in front of them.

"So," he began. "What we talkin' about?" he asked.

"Girl stuff," Nellie answered.

"Like?" Sweeney asked.

"Clothes, guys, you know, _girl stuff_," Nellie answered.

"Ah," Sweeney said. Suddenly a thought occured to him.

"What're we going to do to earn money?" he asked.

"I'll open up meself another pie shop, of course," Nellie answered. "I can see it now. _Nellie's Seaside Meat Pie Emporium_,"

"Catchy title," Sweeney observed.

"I know," Nellie said. "And you two can help me with the pies!" she informed them.

"I have a question," Johanna said.

"Ask away," Nellie said.

"Before we start planning for the future, shouldn't we be buying some clothes and furniture?" she asked.

"Good idea," Nellie said and stood up.

"Nellie?" Sweeney asked, he too getting to his feet.

"Yes?" Nellie asked.

"This wedding of ours going to happen?" he whispered into her ear. Nellie's eyes lit up. He'd brought up the wedding. . . again.

"Of course it is, love," Nellie answered quietly. "Especially now that I've got a baby growin' in me," she added with a smile. Sweeney smiled tpp.

"I've thought of a name for it if it's a boy," he announced.

"What?" Nellie asked.

"Curtis Joe Lovett," Sweeney answered proudly. Nellie tried not to laugh, a snort escapted her instead.

"What?" Sweeney asked.

"I hope it's a girl," Nellie said. "Lynn's a much prettier name."

**AN: Hope you liked! Please review! What did you think?**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: And here's chapter 20! I don't think I would've gotten this far if it weren't for you lovely reviewers and supporters out there! If you're lucky, I may update the 21st chappie today too.**

Before leaving in search of a store, Nellie emptied Pirelli's purse onto a counter connected to the wall, seperating the kitchen from the living room. She'd counted a total of 275 quid.

"Not so bad," Nellie said, content with the amount of money she had to spend.

"How much is there?" Sweeney asked. As Nellie slid the coins back into the purse, she replied chirpily,

"Two hundred seventy five." _Reasonable enough. _Sweeney thought.

"Here's hoping nothing's too expensive," he said. "_Or_ you don't get too spend-happy," he teased Nellie. Nellie playfully hit him gently on the arm.

"I can manage my money well, thank ya very much, mista T," she teased back.

"'Mista T'," Sweeney mocked. "What is that, a pet name or something?" he asked.

"Nope," Nellie answered. "It's a title," she just had the answer for everything, didn't she? "Well, the day's not gettin' any younger, we'd best be going," she said as she pulled the string that made the purse close.

ST

There was an amazingly large amount of shops surrounding them. They had plenty of places to choose from. Seemed like a very commercial street. Nellie smirked at the thought. Her soon-to-be pie shop would fit in nicely here. There was also a church, which, at the sight of, made Nellie's stomach flip in happy circles. It seemed like her dreams were finally coming true. After all the heartbreak of her life, there was finally a place for happiness. She sighed happily, content, as Sweeney wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Not really," Nellie answered. "Just how I'm amazed at how quickly my life can change from being full of heartbreak to being full of happiness," she said truthfully. Sweeney smiled at her.

"Likewise," he replied. He knew, though, that they had been given a second chance. It hurt knowing that it took a second chance, for him to find happiness. He flashed back to the memory of her, lying motionless on the floor, with matted hair from her tears. He tried forcing the image away. It hurt, knowing that he'd killed her. Now he was being a million times nicer, being extra cautious of Nellie's feelings. He didn't want something to go wrong, some two things to choose from to happen again.

A very disturbing thought crawled into his head. What if he were given a choice between people? He certainly couldn't choose between people. It was a worst-case-scenario he never wanted to have. He was distracted, thankfully, from his terrifying thoughts by the sound of Nellie's voice,

"I _said_, Johanna and I want to look in that dress shop over there!" annoyance clearly showed on her face._ Just like the old days,_ she thought grumpily.

"Oh," Sweeney said, quiet surprised with her sudden foul mood. Or was it really so sudden? "Sorry," he aplogized. "Was I tuned out again?" he asked knowingly.

"_Yes_," Nellie answered, her voice coming out in sort of a hiss.

"I'm sorry," Sweeney sincerely apologized again, caressing her cheek with his hand. "I was only thinking about _you_," he said in an honest attempt to soothe her temper. Nellie's face softened.

"It's alright, love," she said, accepting his apology. "Don't know why I let it get to me," she added, as if trying to say it wasn't his fault. Which, it wasn't.

"Mum," Johanna spoke quietly at her other side.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. Anyway, as I'd said earlier, Johanna and I would like to look at that dress shop over there. Would you like to come along?" Nellie's voice was warm, inviting.

"I'd _love_ to," Sweeney answered. "Is what you said a couple days ago still true?" he asked.

"Depends on what I said," Nellie answered.

"About me having the fina; decision on _the_ dress," Sweeney clarified.

"Yes," Nellie answered. "And don't worry, I'll keep my eye on the cheaper ones," she added teasingly.

"Is today going to be '_the day_'?" Johanna asked, a little louder this time.

"I don't know," Nellie answered honestly. She looked at Sweeney with hope filled eyes, as she said,

"It depends."

"Yes," Sweeney answered Johanna's question. "Today will hopefully be '_the day_,'" he said. Nellie felt as though she'd melted.

"I love you," she said, gazing into Sweeney's eyes.

"I love you too," Sweeney said. "Now how about we look at those dresses?"

**AN: The length and quality make up for the long wait, right? Answer in a review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Because I've just been stressed out and need to get my mind of of some people, you're lucky. Here's chappie 21.**

Nellie was surprised at how cheap everything was. When they'd returned, she still had over a hundred quid left. She was surprised at the good quality, too. Especially for the wedding dress. It was a beautiful deep crimson, with beads creatively sewn onto the embroidery. The sleeves were long, the dress trailed out behind her a little bit, and it was made out of the softest of silk one could ever imagine. The dress cost less than the house did, eight quid. All the baby clothes, totaled, came to about fifteen quid, and the few dresses Johanna picked out were only one quid apeice. Nellie hoped her pricing for her developing new pie shop wouldn't be considered expensive by the other people in this town.

Johanna had flopped down on their new small sofa, exhausted.

"That was fun," she panted, out of breath.

"You know what's coming next?" Sweeney asked, rhetorically. "The wedding!" he announced. Nellie beamed brightly at him.

"That's great!" Johanna congradulated with a smile of her own. "Is it going to be at that church we saw earlier?" she asked curiously.

"Of course it will," Sweeney answered. "It is, after all, Nellie's dream to have a seaside wedding," he said, smiling a knowing smile at Nellie. She _bounced_ over to him happily. She hugged him close to her.

"You know me so well!" She squealed. "It's a bit uncomfortable at times, but I love it!" she was obviously ecstatic. It made Sweeney feel good, the knowledge that he was the one who caused her this happuness. He smiled as her grip tightened on him. He patted her back as she clung to him. After a while, he had to get her off him, somewho.

"A man has to breathe sometime," he said, his voice not that far from a wheeze. Nellie's grip immediately loosened.

"Sorry, love. I just got a bit carried away," she apologized. Sweeney laughed.

"A 'little bit'?" he teased. "No, no," his voice turned serious again. "You reacted quite normally. . .for _you_," again there was a teasing tone in his voice.

"Oh, hush," Nellie said, trying to supress laughter and trying to project false anger through her voice at the same time. She failed miserably. She burst into laughter. Sweeney raised an eyebrow. He didn't think it was _that_ funny, but hey, women will be women.

**AN: Short, I know, but I'd rather post a short chapter now, rather than a week or so later, you agree?**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Here's chap. 22 - only a day later! gasp Didn't think I could do it, did ya? Well I did, due to the three day weekend! Today being the third of July. (2008, I might add) So you can expect at least three chapters over this time.**

The wedding was amazing. It was just as Nellie had dreamt her wedding to be, but better in so many ways. There was even dancing, which was surprising, to Nellie. It was romantic, even though she thought she couldn't dance. Sweeney though, was a natural. Nellie like it private, with a bunch of people crowding them, it would ruin the romantic atmosphere.

They all took turns dancing. Whenever Nellie was watching Sweeney dancing with Johanna, she felt absolutely ecstatic when she saw the happiness glowing in Sweeney's eyes. She laughed as she and Johanna danced their sad excuse for dancing to the piano's music.

Everyone was having a good time. Even Johanna semed to push her mourning of Anthony aside. Sweeney couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happy. If he'd _ever_ felt this happy. He laughed as he caught Nellie, who had tripped over her own feet while dancing with Johanna. She smiled up at him, and the smile made her even more beautiful.

"You look amazing," Sweeney complimented. Nellie blushed slightly.

"You look quite dashing yourself," she complimented back, a small giggle escaping her throat. Sweeney pulled her up to her feet, holding her against him, and they began dancing again. With Sweeney's guidance, Nellie found that she could dance okay.

The setting sunlight made the church a beautiful rainbow of colors. They stopped dancing briefly, to look out one of the church windows.

"It's beautiful," Nellie mused softly. "The most beautiful I've ever seen it." Sweeney glanced at her.

"Beautiful indeed," he agreed.

They then began dancing again, until the sun was set and it was getting dark outside.

"I guess we should leave now," Sweeney wisely suggested. He didn't really want to leave yet, though. He'd had a wonderful time and had savored every moment he could, but it was time they'd left. Sweeney was so glad things finally seemed to be falling into place.

Nellie sighed.

"I suppose so," she said, a tinge of sadness in her voice. She didn't want to leave either. Her eyes suddenly welled up with tears as her thoughts drifted back. Back to her first wedding. Her wedding to Albert. They were married by force, and they hated each other. It wasn't long before Albert started showing Nellie just how much.

He'd beat her, every night. When she'd tried to tell someone, they didn't believe her. For a reason she couldn't imagine, Albert had a reputation for being a good person.

When people saw her cuts and bruises they asked her what had happened. Every time she'd tell them Albert was abusing her, and every time they'd accuse her of lying. Some even went as far as saying she wanted attention so she was doing this to herself. Others thought that she was crazy. And, the worst, some said she was depressed and trying to off herself. The worst part was, she _was_ depressed and _wanted_ to off herself.

The worst night of all, was a night when a drunken Albert found her journal. He became enraged, tried to beat her to death, screaming at her all the while. Just because of the mention of a certain barber, Benjamin Barker. He'd nearly succeeded in killing her. He left her to die and she barely survived. If it weren't for a tiny ray of hope that Benjamin would come back some day, she wouldn't have held on.

"Nellie?" Sweeney asked, confused by her tears. Nellie was pulled back into reality. She shook her head softly, trying to shake the memories from her mind, making more tears fall.

Johanna placed a hand softly on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly. Nellie looked up at her, forcing a smile on her tearstained face.

"I'm fine, love," she assured the girl. "Just happy is all," she lied. Sweeney knew this was a lie and continued to look at her curiously. Johanna slightly raised her eyebrow, knowing those weren't tears of joy, but decided to let it go. It didn't bother her if Nellie wasn't comfortable with her knowing what was wrong.

"Alright," she said, letting her hand fall off her shoulder. She glanced at her father, and in that glance their eyes met. They had a moment of perfect agreement. Nellie wasn't one to cry in front of more than one person.

Nellie gave Sweeney a 'I'll tell you later' look as he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into him. He sighed.

"Well let's go then, shall we?" rhetorical question. Nellie nodded silently.

The three of the walked out of the warm church into the cold streets of this new town they were in. Which they had yet to learn the name of.

Nellie shivered as she was hit with cold air. Sweeney tightened his grip around her, feeling her shiver.

"Do you mind if I walk ahead?" Johanna asked. It was really just a way to give them privacy. Sweeney seemed to sense this and shot a grateful look at his daughter when he answered,

"Alright, just don't go too far. I'm not sure I trust these unfamilar streets," a longer way of saying 'be careful'. When they were out of earshot, Sweeney looked at Nellie. "Are you going to tell me the _real_ reason why you were crying earlier?" he asked, trying not to press too hard. Nellie's voice cracked as she answered,

"Painful memories haunt me sometimes," she shuddered at the memory of Albert. "Have I ever told you about my near death experience?" she asked glumly. Sweeney stiffened. Did she know?

"I don't believe you have," he answered, trying to sound nonchalant about it. Thankfully, Nellie hadn't noticed his sudden stiffness.

Nellie took a deep, shuddering breath before she began.

"Albert, me former husband, beat me every night. One night it was so bad, he tried killing me. . . he nearly succeeded. I almost let go, almost let myself die. But I held on, because of you," Sweeney opened his mouth to question her, but she continued on.

"I've always loved you, you see. From the day we first met. The day you were taken away, I was very upset. I cried my eyes out and tried putting my feelings into words in my journal. The night Albert tried killing me, he read my journal. He was drunk and angry. He tried killing me, because of the entries I made that mentioned you, and a tiny ray of hope that you would return made me hold on." Sweeney's eyes showed that he was shocked at her words. He caressed her cheek lovingly.

"How come you never told me?" he asked in a choked whisper. He felt really bad for Nellie. His heart ached for her.

"I didn't think it would matter, I didn't think you cared," Nellie answered honestly. Sweeney felt something break deep down inside him.

"Nellie," he stopped walking, his hands on her face, making her look at him. He looked deep into her eyes as he said, "I've always cared, Nellie. You might not have known, but I've _always_ cared. You should've told me the first night I returned." More tears slid down Nellie's face as she replied,

"All you were thinking about then was Lucy, Johanna, and the judge. . . besides, you might not have believed me. . . no one I told did," she began crying again and Sweeney pulled her into a hug.

"This is you wedding night, you should be happy," he said as he rubbed her back soothingly. "I would've believed you, anyway. And if I knew where he lived, I'd kill the bastard." Nellie shivered at the thought that she didn't know where he lived.

An earsplitting scream made things even worse.

"Johanna!" they cried out in unison.

**AN: Hehehehehehe. . . . cliff hanger! How evil am I? Tell me in a review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I'm baaaaaack with chap. 23! Couldn't leave you all hanging now, could I? R&R and have a happy fourth!**

They ran towards her scream. They followed it to a dark alley, where a man was beating Johanna mercilessly. Nellie screamed out of anger and fear as she recognized who the man was. It was Albert.

"Get off her you swine!" she yelled angrily, running up to them. She kicked him hard in the back. He turned around, stunned, revealing a screaming, bloodly Johanna. Taking the oppurtunity to run, Johanna ran to Sweeney and let him hold her.

When Albert recognized Nellie his expression changed to a sly smile.

"Well, if it isn't Nellie! It's been awfully long, hasn't it? I thought you'd be dead by now," he chuckled his deep, sadistic chuckle. Nellie growled and punched him.

"You left me to die, you bastard!" she screamed, punching and kicking him with all her might. "I've always hated you! _Always!_" she screamed again. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the tables were turned, and Nellie was pinned to the wall.

Johanna buried her head against Sweeney's shoulder. She couldn't watch. Sweeney clenched his jaw, a new hatred soaring through him.

Nellie squeaked, she hadn't expected that. Albert slapped her. He pushed his knee into her stomach, making it impossible for her to concentrate on kicking him. She cried out in pain.

"Shut up!" Albert barked at her. He grabbed Nellie's shoulders and crashed her against the brick wall repeatedly. She sagged, her body limp. She was unconscious and losing a lot of blood. She'd cracked her head. Albert was gone.

Sweeney couldn't believe that he'd just let Albert walk away. He was too shocked to do anything about it. He would surely loathe himself forever. He ran to Nellie and Johanna staggered over.

"Is she alright?" Johanna asked, concerned.

"I hope so," Sweeney answered as she felt for a pulse. There was a pulse, good. He pulled her into his lap, and that's when he noticed the blood. It was spilling out from the back of her head rapidly. He pressed his hand up to her head, trying to stop the bleeding. "We need to stop the blood flow! She's losing way too much. She'll die if it doesn't stop!" Sweeney was panicking now. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. Tears were falling down his face.

"Here," Johanna said, tearing a big peice off her dress, wading it up into a ball. She handed it to Sweeney, tears falling down her face, too. Sweeney took it gratefully and pressed it to Nellie's wound.

After a minute, the bleeding stopped. Nellie was still unconscious. Sweeney touched her face. She was terribly cold.

"_No!_" Sweeney whispered. He wouldn't let her die. "Nellie," he said. "Please wake up," he begged. He slapped her cheeks gently, trying to shock her back into consciousness. It didn't work. "Nellie!" he sobbed. He checked for a pulse again. It was slowly fading. He turned to Johanna, his tear filled eyes meeting her's. "She's gone," he said softly. He and Johanna hugged, crying into each other, mourning their loss. "I can't believe it!" Sweeney nearly yelled. "This isn't happening!"

"I'm so sorry," Johanna empathized. "She's gone." She repeared his earlier words. Another thought smashed Sweeney's heart into microscopic bits.

"So is the baby," he stated.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: And you thought it was over! HA! NEVER!**

Nellie coughed and sat up, coughing. Sweeney and Johanna turned to her, happily surprised. They swept her into a hug.

"Oh me god!" Sweeney's voice was choked with tears as he held himself against Nellie's shaking frame. "We thought you were. . ." he couldn't finish his sentence, bursting into tears again.

"I held on," Nellie told the two of them. "If it weren't for you and the baby. . .I wouldn't have made it. But I have too much to live for, I can't simply die!" she said.

"Quit scaring me," Sweeney ordered. "You're the only Nellie I've got! I can't afford to lose you!"

"And I can't afford to lose another mum," Johanna added. Nellie melted at those words.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Nellie apologized. "But fate should stop scaring _me_," she added. "At least I held on this time, I didn't think I could. I saw my father, again. And he was welcoming me. . .but I left. I have a _lot_ of just started business that isn't even close to being finished yet." There was never a time when Sweeney was this happy to hear Nellie's rambling.

"Let's go home," Sweeney suggested. "Before anything else happens."

"I don't think I can walk," Nellie said with a moan as she tried standing.

"Then you can get on me back," Sweeney said, hoisting Nellie onto his back. He turned to Johanna and asked,

"You can walk, can't you?"

"If I can lean on you, yeah," Johanna answered.

"Alright," Sweeney said. "Let's go home."

**AN: You don't REALLY think I could kill off Nellie, did you?! R&R loves!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I know the last chapter kinda sucked other than the fact that Nellie turned out to be alive after all, and this one probably will, too. But don't give up hope, chapter 26 makes things interesting again. If I'm wrong about this chapter or last chapter being sucky, please tell me in a review. Even if I'm right, tell me in a review. Okay, I'll shut up now.**

"I'm really tired," Nellie mumbled barely audible. Sweeney felt her start to slide off him. He stopped, unable to support both Nellie and Johanna while walking all the while. He just barely stopped Nellie from falling.

"Are you sure you're too tired to hold on?" Sweeney asked Nellie, in a groan. Nellie nodded sleepily, hardly hearing him. "Come on, Nellie," he begged. "Can't you at least stay awake?" Nellie shook her head, already half asleep.

They weren't very far from home, but Nellie was obviously too exhausted to go on. Sweeney was stuck. He couldn't get them all to the house, but there was no way they were going to stay out here, especially with that bastard Albert running around. No, Sweeney wouldn't have it. There was nothing he could do, it was a lose/lose situation.

A sudden thought occured to him, and it made him desperate. Had Albert killed their baby when he beat on Nellie? Sure, he'd thought the babby was dead when he thought Nellie was. Did Nellie being alive mean the same for their baby? He hoped so.

Suddenly, Nellie sprang up into a sitting position. Not only was she coughing, but she was coughing up blood.

"Nellie!" Sweeney gasped, shocked. He rested his hand against her forehead, she felt warm. "This isn't normal!" he muttered to himself, worried. Both fortunately and unfortunately it started to rain. The warmth of Nellie's forehead disappeared only to be replaced by teeth chattering and shivers running up and down her spine.

Nellie's coughing transformed into hysterical sobbing as she clung to Sweeney's cold frame, scared. The only thought that ran through her head was, _Please let me baby be alright! Please let me baby be alright! _She didn't know what had caused her to start coughing up blood, and the possibilities of reasons behind this soaring through her mind frightened her. Had the damned Albert murdered her baby?! Had he damaged it somehow? Made it sick? Was she herself sick? She felt naesaus and faint. _Please,_ she thought. _Don't kill me now, please don't kill me now!_ she begged in her head. Nellie held on to her consciousness with all her strength.

**AN: That didn't suck, or did it? Review please! **


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Things are less boring here! And chapters begin to get longer at this point!**

The next morning, Sweeney, Nellie, and Johanna were, against Sweeney's hopes, in the same spot they had been the night before.

In the light, Sweeney could see just how badly Nellie and Johanna had been beaten. It made his stomach flip at the sight of Nellie. Had she made it?

"Nellie," he said quietly, as not to disturb the sleeping Johanna, who obviously needed the rest. She wasn't as badly beaten as Nellie was.

Sweeney didn't try to supress his smile as Nellie groaned in reply, squinting her eyes against the light.

"You alright now, love?" Sweeney asked hopefully. Nellie groaned inwardly. She wanted the attention away fromher. She was in a sort of denial. She knew what had happened and didn't _wanrt_ to accept it as the truth. Not what she'd experienced, at least. Ignoring Sweeney's question she asked her own,

"How's Johanna?"

"She's fine," Sweeney answered, a bit confused by Nellie's change in behavior. "Sleeping like a baby," he added. He quickly regretted his use of the word 'baby' when he saw Nellie's eyes well up in tears. "I'm sorry," he apologized. His voice held the regret he felt. "I didn't mean. . ." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

The memories Nellie had been trying so hard to ignore came back in a rush as the tears welled up in her eyes. She remembered Albert grinding his knee into her stomach. She remembered her panicked thoughts of their baby running through her head when she triedto heep her consciousness; when she'd coughed up blood.

She couldn't handle it. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get rid of the horrible and way too fresh memories that were replaying themselves in her head. She soon drifted off into an uneasy, troubled sleep.

_"You killed our baby!" Sweeney yelled, slapping her harshly across the face._

_"No! I didn't! I swear! It was him - it was Albert who killed our child! Not me!" Nellie yelled back, frightened, trying to defend herself. What had gotten into him? He hadn't been angry at her in so long._

_She felt anger bubbling up inside her for Albert. This anger was soon replaced with agony at Sweeney's next words._

_"You let him kill our baby, Nellie. You _let_ him."_

_"I-" Sweeney cut her off. _

_"_You're_ the one who left. _You're_ the one who went into that dark alley by yourself and _you're _the one who confused Albert's acts of trickery for acts of kindness! _You're _the one who left me. Never forget that."_

_And then the setting changed. She was no longer in Sweeney's barber shop, but in a cemetery. _

_The name on the tombstone she was standing in front of shocked her. It was her name. Nellie backed away slowly, gasping in shock. She tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground. She went flying backwards. She landed on the dirt with a thud._

_Nellie looked up, surprised to see who had taken her place standing before her grave. It was Sweeney. And he looked. . .sad. Such a striking change from his mood in the previous scene._

_He sighed. "Nellie," he said. "you left me one, killed our baby. But I still loved you, for you came back. I'd even forgave you. But now. . .you're gone forever. You're not coming back. How could you do this to me, after all we'd been through? I still love you, Nellie Lovett, but the question is, do you still love me?"_

_Everything faded to black._

When Nellie awoke, she saw a confused and concerned Sweeney Todd staring down at her. Nellie took him by surprise by unexpectedly throwing her arms aroung him.

"You know I love you and always will, don't you?" Nellie asked hopefully, seriously, trying to prove to herself that her dream meant nothing.

"Of course I know that!" Sweeney cried out, surprised as he hugged Nellie's shaking frame back. "What could make you think differently?"

"Well," Me;;oe squeaked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Well, in me dream. . .oh, it was so sad! First, you accused me of killing our baby-"

"What?!" Sweeney cut in.

"Hush, love, just let me finish. Anyway, the scene changed to a cemetery, at a grave where I was supposedly buried and you said something about me leaving you. You said something about how you'd always love me, but weren'y sure if those words applied to me. . ." tears slithered down her face. "It was so sad and so real, too! Can I just hold you for a minute?" she asked.

"Some dream," Sweeney commented with feeling as he stroked Nellie's hair. Nellie sniffled as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Worst part is," she continued, murmuring. "I can't tell if the baby's alive or not," she confessed. She was hoping for the best but she always expected the worst.

"Don't worry about it for now," Sweeney said. "Relax, you're awful tense," he pointed out. He rubbed her shoulders gingerly. The tension slowly eased away, as well as the pain from the dream and the memories for the moment.

Nellie soon found herself relaxing in Sweeney's arms. She soon drifted off into a relaxing, dreamless sleep.

**AN: This was better than the last few chappies, wasn't it? Tell me in a review, I'm quite addicted now. :D **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Here's chap. 27. A little overdue, but I like to have at least ten chapters written and planned out before I update another one, so it's not just a bunch of random crap, though it may seem that way. A little shorter than I'd hoped, but an update nonetheless. Anyway, I'll shut up and you can read on.**

When Nellie re-awoke, for the third time that morning, she thought, she found that Johanna's sleep was troubled. Johanna was clinging to Sweeney.

"He's gone! He's really gone!" she wailed. Sweeney was rubbing her back in soothing circles. When he saw that Nellie had awaken, he looked over to her for help. Nellie caught the hint and laid a hand on Johanna's shoulder.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked.

"Anthony's gone!" Johanna wailed. "He'd really, truly gone! At first I thought it was all a dream, some horrible nightmare I'd wake up from eventually -" he voice cracked. "But it's not! It's real! He's really dead!" All Nellie could say was.

"Johanna, sweetie, we'll find you someone new," as she played with Johanna's hair absentmindedly.

"_No!_" Johanna snapped, surprising both Sweeney and Nellie. She jerked her head awat from Sweeney. "I don't _want_ someone new! I want Anthony!" she was practically screaming.

Sweeney and Nellie knew where this was going far too well. They'd traveled a road eerily similar before. They exchanged nervouse and worried glances with each other.

"Johanna," Sweeney said, firmly grabbing Johanna by the chin, forcing her to look at him. "I've been down this road before," he said looking into her blue eyes. "I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did. I know what you're going through, I went through it meself. I know you still love Anthony, and you will for a very long time. Listen to me, honey. Eventually you _will_ need to move on. You have to face the cruelty of life and face the fact that Anthony _is_ dead, I'm sorry, love. He's not coming back."

Nellie smiled. She knew Sweeney was a good father, even when he threatened to murder her, she'd known he would be a good father if given the chance. This just proved her point. Here he was, given the chance, and he took it, showing them both the father he could be. The father he was.

Johanna's tears had stopped falling as she listened to her father speak.

"You're right," she said with realization. "But I'm not ready to move on yet. That's okay, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course it is, Johanna," Sweeney answered. In all his life, he'd never felt like a father in quite the way he felt now. He glanced at Nellie, caught her smiling gaze, and smiled back before asking,

"Everyone okay, now?" Nellie and Johanna nodded. "Well then," Sweeney said, "Let's go home."

Their silent if not akward walk home was shortened when a scruffy looking kid with short brown hair accidentally bumped into them. He mumbled his apologies before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Nellie said, hoping the boy would turn around, or at least stop. "You look a bit familiar," she added. The boy did stop, _and_ he turned around to face them.

"Do I?" he asked curiously.

Now that Nellie had mentioned it, Sweeney, too, thought the lad looked familiar.

Nellie soon realized who this boy was when she got a good look at his face. She also realized why he'd looked so familiar.

**AN: Cliffie! Yay! lol. Guess who? Review! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Since this chapter is kinda stitched to the last chapter and meant to be together, I kinda had to update fast.**

Nellie felt her heart crumble in sympathy for the poor boy.

"You were Pirelli's little whipping boy, weren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the boy answered shyly, looking down.

"Awww. Poor dear. What's your name, again? Toby isn't it?" she asked.

_Ah. _Sweeney thought. _So that's where the boy's from._

"Yes, ma'am," Toby answered.

"Well, what are you doing all the way out here?" Nellie asked curiously. Sweeney and Johanna watched the show in silence.

"I was sent back to the workhouse after Pirelli vanished, you see. But I escaped! I've been wandering the streets, hoping that maybe someone would have the heart to adopt me. So far, no luck," Toby's voice was glum as he answered.

Nellie melted, she felt sorry for this boy. She looked over at Sweeney and Johanna.

"We have room," she informed them. "Can't we help this poor Toby out?" she asked hopefully. "I mean, just look at him. He's terribly thin, he's all dirty and banged up. . . and he needs a good home," she added. Toby lit up at her request.

"I suppose," Sweeney answered. "What harm could it do?"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Oh, I would hug you all, but I don't want to get your nice clothes all dirty," Toby said happily. He hadn't been this happy since. . .since ever.

"Nonsense!" Nellie said with a laugh. "They're washable," she stated and picked Toby up, twirling him into a hug. Sweeney and Johanna backed away slightly, as not to get hit by Toby's dangling and swinging feet. "Wow!" Nellie said. "You are way lighter than you should be! We should get you home right away! You're probably starving, being on the streets for God knows how long!" she sat Toby down on his feet.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, ma'am! You can't possibly know how grateful I am!" Toby said.

"You're welcome, it's no problem, honest," Nellie said. "Now let's get some food into that stomach of yours, shall we?" Nellie then realized she, Sweeney, and Johanna hadn't eaten for the last couple of days. "Speaking of food," she was speaking to the whole group now. "We'd better feed ourselves, too." Nellie grabbed onto Toby's hand and held it, and Sweeney's hand, while they walked back to their house.

"Your hand is awfully warm," Toby commented.

"You'll get used to it," Nellie assured him. "And your hand is awfully cold. I guess it would be, after living on the streets for however long you have," she gave his hand a little squeeze.

"So, what's it like?" Toby asked.

"What's what like?"

"You're house," Toby clarified.

"Oh, the house is beautiful! It's big, five bedrooms, and it's on a beach!" Nellie answered, squealing.

"Sounds nice," Toby said.

"Oh, it is! You'll love it!" Nellie promised.

"Pardon me, but I don't think I've caught your name," Toby informed her.

"Oh," Nellie said. "Sorry about that, I totally forgot to introduce ourselves to you," Nellie apologized.

"It's alright, mum. If I may call you that?" Toby asked.

"O' course, dear. Anyway, I'm Nellie, this is me husband, Sweeney, and his daughter, Johanna," Nellie introduced.

"She's not yours?" Toby asked in surprise.

"No, she's not," Nellie answered somewhat sadly.

"Who is?" Toby asked. "I mean, who's her mother?"

"We don't talk about it much," Nellie answered.

"Oh. Okay," Toby replied, curiousity bubbling up inside him. "I do hope we get to your house soon, I'm starting to get tired. I've been running around all day," he told her.

"We're almost there," Nellie assured him. "But if we don't get there before you get _really _tired, I'll carry you. Sound fair, love?"

"Sure," Toby answered, unable to hide his bright smile. This woman was so nice. She was a light in the darkness and Toby would be forever grateful to her for taking him in. She was pretty, too. He could tell he was going to like his new mum, but he wasn't sure about his new dad. There was just something about him, something implacable. Sure, they were married, but that wouldn't stop him from hurting her. Toby wasn't sure why, but Sweeney just seemed to be the abusive type.

As soon as Toby came to this strange conclusion, he noticed a hand-shaped bruise on Nellie's face.

"What 'appened to your face?" Toby asked with sudden concern that seemed to spring out of nowhere.

"I was attacked," Nellie answered. "But don't worry about me, worry about yourself," she told him. Toby couldn't help it, his eyes widened in shock.

"Who did it, Mum?" he asked.

"I don't know," Nellie lied. Her voice faultered. Thankfully the house then came into view. Nellie took this moment to change the subject. "Look! You see that house over there, Toby?" Nellie asked. Toby nodded. "That's your new home!" Nellie announced happily.

**AN: Whew! That was deff. longer than last chap.! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I'm back with another update! I write really fast sometimes, in case you couldn't tell. LOL! :D Well, this should be an interesting enough chapter. R&R please! **

When the four arrived at the house Nellie sat Toby down on the small sofa.

"You just sit down 'ere, love. I'll whip somethin' up for you," she said before heading to the kitchen. Sweeney followed her. He watched as she bustled around.

"Um, Nellie?"

"Yeah?" Nellie asked, pausing to look at him.

"What exactly are you planning on feeding the boy?" Sweeney asked.

"Food. What else?" Nellie answered in a smart alec tone. Sweeney laughed a bit.

"But _what_ exactly? I mean, do we even _have_ food?" Sweeney asked.

"Somewhere," Nellie mumbled her reply. "Aha!" she cried out in triumph as she pulled a bag of flour out from a cupboard. Sweeney snickered.

"Have fun," he said before leaving the kitchen and Nellie in peace.

Toby and Johanna just stared in amazement at the show they'd just seen.

"This happen often?" Toby asked Johanna.

"Not since I've been here," Johanna answered. "Yet again, nothing _normal_ has happened since I've been here," she added.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked curiosity taking over again. Johanna sighed before answering.

"Too much drama," she told him. "It's like every time something good happens, something bad ruins it," she explained. She grabbed his arm. "Come on, we'll talk in private, it'll be easier that way," she said glancing back at Nellie and Sweeney as she led Toby out of the living room and into a hallway towards her room.

When the door was closed, she continued,

"You want to know how long Nellie's been married to me father?" Toby nodded. He was looking forward to whatever this Johanna girl had to say. He was also eager to hear where the conversation would be heading. "A day," Johanna told him. Toby's jaw dropped.

"A _day_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, a _day_," Johanna confirmed. "Yesterday was the wedding. Oh, it was so fun! It was amazing and private. There was music and dancing! It was the most fun I've had in a long time," she told him.

"Until,"

"Until what?" Toby asked.

"Until she started crying. I figured I'd let Dad take care of her, but when we were walking back home," she shuddered at the memories of the horrible man. "I was walking ahead of them, to give them privacy, and. . . and a big, fat man pulled me into an alley! I screamed as he hit me, screamed until I saw Dad and Nellie, _Mum_, coming to me rescue. Apparantly Nellie had quite a bad past with this man.

"She screamed at him. Oh, she was brave. She slapped and kicked him, punched him, but all too soon the tables had turned. I was safe, and I couldn't watch. But I could hear. The man was beating on poor Mum now. The slap was first, that would explain the handprint on her cheek," Toby gasped, tears for the poor woman welling up in his eyes.

"The worst was when it was all over, and the man had left, Nellie she. . . she almost died," Johanna said sadly. The memories of the previous night were horrible.

"She almost _died_?" Toby asked. Johanna nodded. "So. . . how long were you guys outside?"

"'Til morning," Johanna answered. "Once we made sure we were all okay. . .including the baby,"

"Baby?" Toby asked.

"Yes, Mum's pregnant!" Johanna announced happily.

"That's. . . great," Toby replied, unsure how he really thought about the situation.

"Wait, so. . . That dress she's wearing today, that was her _wedding_ dress?" he asked.

"The very one," Johanna answered.

"It's _gorgeous_!" Toby exclaimed.

"Yes," Johanna agreed. "It is. Come on, we'd better get back. Mum's probably almost done," she said opening the door.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Toby asked.

"Go ahead," Johanna allowed.

"Does Sweeney. . . _really_ love her?" Toby asked.

"O' course he does," Johanna answered. "Why?"

"I jus' have a bad feelin' about him is all," Toby answered.

"Do you love Mum?" Johanna asked.

"Yes," Toby answered as he realized it himself.

"Then try not to make her upset," Johanna warned. "Especially after all that's happened,"

"Course not! I'd never want to see her cry!" Toby promised.

"Me neither, so don't go talking to her about me dad, okay? Not unless it's important," Johanna said.

_Not unless it's important,_ Johanna's words ran through Toby's head. _Alright, _he thought. _Not unless it's important._

**AN: Told ya the chappies are getting longer! :D Review please! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Yikes! So sorry for the long wait!! This is a good length chappie though. :D And it should be considerably interesting. Carry on reading!**

"Oh _there_ you are!" Nellie chirped happily when she saw the two of them return to the living room. "Have a nice bonding chat?" she asked as she handed each of them a hot plate with a steaming _non_-human meat pie. "Enjoy, dearies. Careful, they're hot," she warned.

"I guess you could call it 'bonding time'," Johanna answered her previous question.

"Thank you, Mum," Toby thanked Nellie for the pie. "I am forever grateful! I havn't eaten in days!" he took a bite of the pie. "This is delicious!" he exclaimed, his mouth full of the pie, chunks flying out of his mouth here and there as he spoke.

"Thank you, dearing," Nellie said. "Please, don't talk with your mouth full," she requested as she gave him a pat on the head before returning to Sweeney, who was sitting on the sofa.

Her stomach grumbled and she knew it was her baby talking.

"Guess I'm still hungry," she said standing up again. "Good think I made extras, huh?" she asked rhetorically to no one in particular as she fetched another pie from the tray on the bar.

Nellie returned to Sweeney, pie in hand, and flopped next to him on the sofa.

"Hi!" she said cheerily and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Hi," Sweeney greeted with a smile. He was glad to see she was feeling better after the previous night, after the whole week. His hand moved to rest on her stomach when he saw Nellie's eyes flicker to Toby, to her stomach, to himself, and back to Toby. Johanna must've noticed this because she assured,

"It's alright, he knows," after seeing the puzzled look on their faces she added, "I told him."

A look of somewhat relief passed over them and they relaxed, unknowing they had become tense.

"You know how to run a bath, right, Johanna?" Nellie asked out of the blue.

"Yes. . ." Johanna answered uncertainly.

"Could you please be a dear and get a bath ready for Toby?" Nellie asked.

"Oh, sure, sure. Anything you'd like, Mum," Johanna answered.

"Thank you, sweetie," Nellie said. When she and Sweeney were in private she turned her head to him and said, "What a life saver she is." She kissed him softly, passionately. "Thank you," she said when they broke the kiss.

"For what?" Sweeney asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"For _everything_," Nellie answered. "For being there, for holding me when I need to be held, for loving me, and trusting me, and being the father of me first child, I can not stress enough how much I love you," she hugged Sweeney tightly. Sweeney wasn't sure what to say.

"You're welcome. I love you, too. You shouldn't thank me though, you _deserve _my affection. Every little bit. _Especially_ with all you've been through," he said as he pulled away. He looked into her eyes. "You should've told me about everything a long time ago, I'd have gotten rid of that bastard for you before he could hurt you further. Nellie, you know I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Yeah, well. . ." Nellie gasped. "Oh god!"

"What is it, Nellie?" Sweeney asked, concern showing on his face and in his voice.

"My god he's going to find me! He'll come after me, Sweeney! I know it! I don't want him to hurt you, Sweeney!"

"Hurt me?" Sweeney asked.

"Damnit! He'll surely kill me this time! And -" she placed her hand on Sweeney's cheek. "You'd go through so much pain if you lost me!" _I will _not _cry!_ she told herself repeatedly as she hugged Sweeney tightly. "He'll be back," she warned. "But we _will_ get our revenge," she assured him.

Her stomach then grumbled again and she remembered the pie that was still untouched in her hand.

"Alright, alright!" she said to her stomach. "I'll feed you! Now, hush!" she shushed her stomach and took a bite of her pie. Sweeney laughed a bit when Nellie talked to her stomach. In a way it was. . . cute.

Nellie soon began choking on the pie. Sweeney patted her on the back, trying to make the piece of food she was choking on procede on it's way through the digestive system. Her face was turning red. She abruptly stood up, more of a reflex than an actual choice. Sweeney raised her arms over her head after standing up next to her. This seemed to do the trick, and finally, her choking stopped.

"Swallow too soon, love?" Sweeney asked. Nellie nodded weakly.

"So. . .tired. . ." she collapsed in Sweeney's arms. He carried her into their bedroom and laid her gently down onto their bed. It was only around twelve in the afternoon, but Nellie needed the sleep, Sweeney could tell.

He covered her with the sheet, knowing it was too hot for anything else. He watched her chest rise and fall as she slept. She was beautiful. Sweeney bent down to kiss her forehead.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered. He slid onto the bed beside her. He'd be there, just in case. If she had any nightmares or got any other illnesses, he wanted to be there. He even moreso wanted to be there just to see her safe. That's what Sweeney wanted more than anything in the world. The knowledge that his Nellie was safe.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Another update!! More action in this chappie. This is when it starts to get really good. This chappie is also the reason why the rating raised to M. :D Read on me loves.**

Johanna knocked on their bedroom door quietly.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes, Johanna," her father's voice answered. Johanna turned the doorknob and slowly a walked inside

"We need to go back to a store," she announced.

"Why?" Sweeney asked.

"Toby needs some clothes," Johanna answered, blushing.

"Oh," Sweeney said with realization. "Yes, I suppose that would be necassary," he added. "I'll go," he said. "You stay here with Nellie and the boy, she needs her rest and I won't leave her alone," he ordered with an explaination.

"Alright, Dad," Johanna replied obidently. "Be careful. The world is just as dangerous for you as it is for us," she reminded him.

"I know, love. I can take care of meself," Sweeney said getting out of the bed. He looked down at Nellie's peaceful sleeping form. He stroked her cheek lovingly. "I'll be back soon, love," he promised her. He slowly walked away from the bed and towards Johanna. He hugged his daughter. "I love you, Johanna," he said.

"Love you too, Dad," Johanna replied as she returned the hug.

They pulled away and Sweeney left the room, walked down the hall, into the living room, and out the front door. He walked down the street until he found the store. He grabbed some clothes he hoped would fit Toby, paid for them, and headed back home. He didn't know it yet, but his happiness would yet again be short-lived.

ST

Because Sweeney had accidentally left the front door unlocked, a certain, horrible, fat man found it easy to sneak into the home of Nellie Lovett. Oh, he'd known that there'd be obstacles, but he'd recently saw one of his biggest obstacles leave the house. Now that Sweeney was gone, it would be easier for him to complete the task he'd started the previous night. The task of killing Nellie Lovett. This time, he'd do it right.

Albert silently crept down the hall. _Which room is she in?_ he wondered as he glanced in rooms whose doors were open just a crack. He finally came to the room with the blonde girl in it, sitting on the bed. Laying in the bed was a sleeping, auburn haired, Nellie Lovett.

Albert peered through the crack, plotting his next move. He had to get rid of the girl first, he'd decided. But how?

As soon as he had an idea, he used it. He dashed in the room, quietly, on tip toe, yanked Johanna off the bed by her arm, clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent Nellie from hearing her screams, and pulled her out of the room by her hair.

Albert threw Johanna onto the floor, he pinned her down with his hands and knees. Then he kissed her, swallowing her screans. She began thrashing against him as he began to remove her clothing. Albert slapped her, hard, knocking her unconscious.

Albert then had no problems as he removed the rest of Johanna's clothing. Even in her unconscious state, Johanna's body reacted to the sexual 'pleasure' Albert was giving her. She was silent though, and out of the way, that's all that mattered to Albert.

Now he could do what he really came here for.

Albert stood up, zipped up his pants, and walked into Nellie's room.

"Sweeney, that you?" Nellie asked sleepily as she heard the door open. Albert said nothing, but quietly walked over to the bed. He pounced on her, Nellie was shocked for a second, realizing that this wasn't Sweeney. Then Albert slapped her. Nellie grabbed his wrist and dug her talon-like nails into his skin. She kneed him in the nuts, that slowed him down.

Meanwhile, Sweeney was walking down the hallway. He saw Johanna, laying on the floor, naked and unconscious. _Oh no! _he thought, running up to her. That's when he heard it.

Albert kicked Nellie, sending a sharp pain through her side. She screamed. Albert slapped her again and yanked her off the bed. Nellie tried pushing him away from her, but failed.

"Get off of me you swine!" she spat.

"Now, Nellie," Albert had the voice of a scolding parent. "Is that any way to talk to your husband?" he kissed her. Nellie pulled away quickly from the repulsive kiss.

"You ain't me husband!" she spat. "Sweeney!" she yelled, hoping he could hear her. They were in this together.

**AN: Reviews are love. :D Dun Dun Dun. . .. **


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: And here's chappie 32! Hope ya like it. This chapter is kinda gory, and pretty violent, just to warn you.**

Sweeney burst through the door, much to Nellie's relief.

_She was right!_ Sweeney thought. _He _did _come back!_

"You!" he growled at Albert. Albert looked at him in surprise, when had he gotten back? "Quit trying to ruin our lives!" he rasped. "Havn't you tortured Nellie enough!?"

"I will not stop until she is dead," Albert insisted, wringing his hands around Nellie's neck. Nellie kicked him in the stomach, trying to make him lose his grip.

Sweeney ran up and punched Albert in the face, knocking him out.

"This isn't over," Sweeney promised as Albert sank to the ground. "This should bu us some time," he said to Nellie. He headed over to the door and Nellie followed close behind. She gasped when she saw Johanna.

"Oh no!" she muttered. "The bastard raped her!" Nellie was trembling in anger. "He _will_ pay!"

"Mum!" Toby's voice rang from the bathroom. "Is everything alright?"

Sweeney picked up the clothes he'd dropped earlier and handed them to Nellie.

"Give these to him," he said. Nellie took the clothes and dashed off to the bathroom.

"Everything's fine, love," she assured him, tossing the clothes to him once she'd opened the door. "Just. . . just promise you'll stay in here, alright?"

"Alright, Mum," Toby said obidently. Nellie closed the door and returned to Sweeney.

"What do you suppose we do?" she asked, wanting the revenge as good as was deserved.

"We torture him," Sweeney answered darkly. "We'll make his death slow and painful," he promised. "First," he said. "We chop off his manhood," Nellie gasped.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" she asked.

"No!" Sweeney answered sharply. "He raped me daughter, for that. . . it is the proper punishment," he insisted.

"I'm sorry," Nellie apologized, her face softening. "It seems no matter who your family is, someone's always hurting them. It's not fair."

"Nellie!" Sweeney said, grabbing her face with his hands. "All that matters right now is your safty. Save the irony for later," he kissed her softly on the lips. "Now," he said. "Let's get our revenge," they turned and walked back into the bedroom where a still unconscious Albert dwelled.

Sweeney flicked his razor open. He handed it to Nellie.

"You've been through more pain from him than I have," he explained. Nellie shook her head.

"I can't. . . cut off his penis," she protested, handing the razor back to him. "You do that part and get it out of the way. _I_ will torture him in other ways," she winked.

"Okay then," Sweeney said, taking the razor back from her.

The once unconscious Albert began to stand up, but Nellie pushed him forcefully down, and he was sitting. Sweeney kicked him in the head.

"We're going to make you pay," Nellie told him darkly. She slapped him. He blinked at her, slowly.

"You damn bitch!" Albert spat groggily.

'Uh-uh!" Nellie pressed her hand to his lips. "If you're not quiet, we'll make it even more painful," she threatened.

Nellie felt Albert's teeth clamp down on her hand hard.

"Bastard!" she spat, slapping him again. "Alright! Play time's over, time for revenge," the last was probably the darkest Sweeney had ever heard Nellie in his life. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. She turned and yanked Albert's pants off, ripping them a bit in the process. Albert's jaw dropped in shock, his eyes widened, but he stayed quiet.

Nellie got a twisted idea that would get part of both her and Sweeney's revenge easily. She grimaced before yanking Albert's underwear off.

"Hack away," she spoke quietly to Sweeney, moving out of his way. She clamped her hand over Albert's mouth again and watched sadisticly as Sweeney hacked off his manhood. Albert's screams came in distorted muffles with Nellie's hand covering his mouth.

Nellie smiled sinfully as she watched Albert's blood seep onto the floor.

_Damn!_ she thought. _What a mess he'll be to clean up,_ she chuckled darkly. Sweeney glanced at her.

"Enjoying this, love?" he asked knowingly and teasingly.

"Very much," Nellie answered. With her free hand she cautiously picked up Albert's dismembered penis, removed her hand from his mouth, and dropped it in his mouth. Albert began to choke and Nellie smirked at Sweeney.

"What a bloody genius you are," Sweeney complimented. He chuckled as he handed the razor to her. "All your's," he said.

Nellie ripped Albert's shirt open, drawing a straight line down his chest with the razor. Blood welled up in a line and trickled down his sides. Nellie shoved his shirt the rest of the way off him. She made cuts of various lengths and depths on his arms. Some quick, some slow. She smiled as she plunged the razor into Albert's eye, his moaning sounded like sweet music to her ears.

Finally, to make her killing move, Nellie pinched Albert's nose shut, making it impossible for him to breathe. After forty-five seconds or so, Albert's pulse was gone. He was dead.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I am very surprised at the results of the last chapter! The **_**best**_** death scene, they said. I think that's overdoing it a bit, but - hey, I'll take a compliment! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I've taken so long with updating, I've just been spending a lot of time working on a play that's being performed THIS WEEKEND and on the thirtieth - and I have THREE roles. . . .so, hopefully you understand. Anywho, enough of my blabber. HA! That was funny. Here's chappie 33. It's pretty lengthy, hopefully. Read on! :D **

"Ick. All this blood," Nellie said surveying her bloody hands. That seemed suddenly unimportant when she realized something else. "Sweeney," she said shakily. "What are we going to do with the body?"

"We live on the beach, remember? We'll just toss him out into the ocean," Sweeney answered. "Shit!" he cursed loudly, nearly yelling, when he realized something.

"Hush, love! What is it?" Nellie asked in a rushed whisper.

"It's going to be awfully hard to get rid of the body with Johanna and Toby. . ." his thoughts switched gears. "Johanna!" he dashed to the hallway to check on his daughter. Nellie followed.

Sweeney checked Johanna's neck for a pulse. It was there, faintly.

"We need to get her to a doctor!" he informed Nellie with worry. He looked at her with a look of whirled emotions, but the one that stood out the most was love. "Nellie, you nearly died on me last night, I won't let Johanna truly die!" _Oh god!_ he thought. _What kind of husband and father am I? _he began to cry, breaking down sobbing. HE stroked Johanna's cheek repeatedly. _Don't leave me! Don't leave us!_ he begged in his thoughts.

Nellie dashed quickly to the kitchen to wash the blood off her hands and dashed back.

"Sweeney," she said lifting his head up. She made him meet her eyes. "If there's any chance of saving her, we need to leave _now!_" she said urgently. She gave him a soft but firm kiss. "Come on," she lifted Johanna up. "Let's go," she said almost running down the hallway with Johanna in her arms.

Sweeney ran to catch up as he hastily swiped at his tears, but more kept flowing. _If she dies. . ._ he thought. _I'll be the world's worst father!_ He just then realized he had just become reaquainted with his daughter just two days ago. _I can't just miss out on her life and only know her for two days! _he thought somewhat angrily.

Nellie was at the front door, impatiently waiting for Sweeney to open it for her. Sweeney caught the hint and opened it, following her out, and locked it behind him, Nellie dashed own the street looking this way and that for a hospital. She finally found one and ran to the door, Sweeney opened it for her, she ran inside, Sweeney close behind.

"Somebody, please, help us!" Nellie yelled, trying to get anyone's attention. "I've got a dying girl in me arms! Help!"

A male doctor ran out to greet them.

"What's all this shouting? What's wrong?" he asked, approaching them at a steady pace.

"Johanna, me daughter, was raped and knocked unconscious by me wife's attacker," Sweeney explained in a rush, "Please, you have to help us," Sweeney begged, his eyes full of anxious anticipation.

"Of course we'll do our best to help her, that's what doctor's are for," the doctor assured Sweeney as he took Johanna from Nellie's arms. "Just sit out here in the waiting room, we'll find you as soon as we find anything," and with that, the doctor was off, carrying Johanna away with him. Sweeney and Nellie sank down onto the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. Sweeney's body was trembling with fear and anger.

"Sweeney," Nellie lay a comfoting hand on his shoulder. Sweeney whipped his head to face her.

"What?" he spat through clenched teeth.

"Look, I don't know what I can say to comfort you right now, I'm not sure if there _is_ something that could comfort you right now. All I know is that you have to be strong, for Johanna's sake. For _your_ sake, you have to stay strong. You have to hope everything will be alright before something good happens. Remember, you must believe in miracles before a miracle can happen to you," she said with a look of total seriousness on her face as she spoke wile looking into his eyes. Sweeney nodded slowly, at a loss for words. He had never seem Nellie this serious or straightforward.

"Is this the pain of losing a family member?" Sweeney finally found the words to ask. His trembling of anger had changed into more of the shaking of sobs, though there wasn't any sobs now. Not yet, anyway.

"Oh, Sweeney," Nellie caressed his cheek softly.

"Is this what it felt like when your father died?" Sweney asked. Nellie nodded.

"Even worse," she said. "He was me _father_, I've always known that he'd die someday. But Johanna, she - she's your _daughter!_ Parents arn't supossed to have their children die on them, they're supossed to die _first_," she empathized. "But you havn't lost her yet," she reminded him, stroking his cheek gently. "Don't give up hope."

Sweeney closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"Will it ever go away? This pain," he asked. Nellie shook her head sadly.

"Never completely," she answered. Sweeney's eyes snapped open.

"I love you!" he said suddenly, nearly making Nellie jump out of her skin. "I don't know what I'd do at a time like this without you," he confessed. A single tear slid down his face. Nellie brushed it away.

"I love you, too. I'll always be here for you. _Always,_" she promised. She kissed him softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you either."

The doctor returned, his face glum. He made his way over to them.

"We have good news and we have bad news, what do you wish to hear first?" he asked them.

"The good news," Nellie answered quickly.

"Well, the good news is your Johanna is still alive," the doctor informed.

"The bad news?" Sweeney asked cautiously, dreading the answer. The doctor took a deep breath.

"The bad news is that she only has two hours left to live," he informed them sadly. "I hate this part of me job," he muttered.

"Two _hours_?" Nellie asked in disbelief. Sweeney was shocked. He'd only known his daughter for two days and _now_ she was dying? That simply couldn't be.

"No!" Sweeney was shaking his head violently. "No! This can't be!" he cried in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Nellie and the doctor spoke in unison. Nellie turned to the doctor.

"Is she still unconsciois?" she asked. She thought maybe, if Johanna was conscious, the least they could do was say 'goodbye'. The doctor nodded.

"Unfotunately, yes," the doctor answered. He surveyed the two and figured they needed some privacy. "So, unless there's anything else you need me for, I'll happuly go on and give you some privacy."

"Alright, doctor," Ne;lie said in dismissal. She looked back at Sweeney. He was zoning out, tears silently falling down his face.

Sweeney had a flashback to the night before, when he;d thought Nellie was dead. Except, this time, it was Nellie who was comforting him and it was Johanna who lay on the cold ground. Sweeney snapped himself back into reality and whispered, "She's gone."


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Oh my gosh - I am so sorry that I havn't updated in forever!!**

Nellie held Sweeney's hand, trying to offer some sort of comfort. Sweeney looked at her, raw pain in his eyes. It hurt Nellie to look at him. Sweeney gave Nellie's hand a gentle squeeze as if to say, 'I know you care'. Nellie kissed him softly and passionately, trying to drink his sorrows away through the kiss. Sweeney kissed back with need. He just needed to be held and loved, then maybe some of the pain would go away.

"Let's go home," he whispered, barely audible.

"Alright love," Nellie said and stood up, still holding Sweeney's hand, and helped him up.

Once outside Sweeney wrapped his arm around Nellie.

"I need you," he informed in a whispering voice. Nellie wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Just take deep breaths and try to relax," Nellie advised. Sweeney took a deep breath. He _did_ feel a little better.

"Thank you," he thanked her. He kissed her softly on the cheek. A few silent minutes pass then, "I can't believe this!" he whined, yes, whined. "First Lucy, now Johanna!" he shook his head. "Will this madness ever stop?!" he wondered in agony. Nellie pulled him into a hug.

"Just let it out," she told him. After all he'd been through, Nellie knew he needed a shoulder to cry on. She rubbed his back soothingly as he cried. Sweeney clung to her tightly. his shoulders heaving as he cried.

"I'm a disaster magnet!" he sobbed as he pulled away.

"Don't be silly, love," Nellie argued softly.

"No, I'm serious," Sweeney said as he wiped his tears away. "You'll die if I stay with you, everyone I've ever loved has died on me! Who's to say you're any different? I must leave."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sweeney," Nellie said. "You can't leave me now! You're just under a lot of stress," she tried reasoning with him.

"I won't risk your life, Nellie," Sweeney protested.

"Fine, but where are you to go?" Nellie asked. Sweeney didn't have an answer to that. "Sweeney," Nellie laid a hand on his cheek. "You're me husband," she grabbed Sweeney's hand and placed it on her stomach. "And this little one's father, you can't walk away from us," They stared into each other's eyes until Sweeney couldn't take it anymore and hugged her.

"You're right!" he exclaimed. "I can't walk away," he said. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I could never leave you anyway. I just -" his voice cracked. "I just don't want you to die, me love," he cried into her shoulder.

After fifteen minutes Sweeney's crying had stopped.

"Come on, we have a body to dispose of and the poor boy is probably awfully worried by now," Nellie said. Sweeney felt hate momentarily replace his sadness.

"I'm sorry you were ever married to that swine," Sweeney apologized, hatred clear in his voice.

"It's alright love," Nellie said taking his hand as they started walking back home. "It wasn't your fault. We married by force, so it's not like I liked the damn bastard," this caused a small smile to appear on Sweeney's face.

"Are you sure?" he teased. "It looked like you hurt when you cut him up."

"Oh, yeah, it was _agonizing!_" Nellie agreed saracastically. Sweeney laughed slightly. "Feeling better?" Nellie asked seriously.

"Keep talking and I will," Sweeney answered.

"Alright," Nellie agreed. Happy comments and compliments flew out of her mouth, anything to make him happy, "You're the best husband in the world! The judge is dead, Albert's dead, I'm pregnant, I love you forever and always, your crazy hair is strangely attractive, your dark eyes are entrancing, you're _great_ in bed," this caused a tiny laugh.

"You're the greatest man alive, you're the best barber ever, you're very romantic, your pale complexion is beautiful, your lips are extremely soft, and you're the most amazing man one could ever meet!"

"You really mean all that?" Sweeney asked cautiously. Surely one of the things she'd just said had to be a lie.

"Every single thing," Nellie answered. She kissed his softly on the cheek.

"Thank you," Sweeney said looking into her eyes. "For saying the kindest words I've ever heard."

"Aww, you're welcome, dead. Are those really the kindest words anyone's spoken to you?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, honest," Sweeney answered.

"That's too bad," Nellie said. "You should;ve heard those words a long time ago, and by more than just one person," she let go of his hand to wrap an arm around his waist. "Look, we're almost home!" she pointed out.

"Anywhere you are is home," Sweeney said gazing into her eyes. He kissed her lovingly. Nellie smiled.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so," Sweeney replied. They had now reached their front door. Sweeney unlocked it and they walked in. They saw Toby on the sofa with a horrified expression on his face.

"What's wrong love?" Nellie asked, worry clear in her voice.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Hope this is long enough for you! :D Reviews are love! **

"There - there's a m-m-man i-in o-o-o-one o-of t-the rooms a-and," Toby stuttered. Nellie rushed up to him and hugged him comfortingly.

"There, there," Nellie cooed stroking his head lovingly. "Now what's wrong, love?" she asked.

"There's a dead man in one of the rooms," Toby answered, his voice as calm as he could manage, which was hysterical. Nellie's worried eyes met Sweeney's shocked ones.

"Toby, love," Nellie said kneeling in front of Toby, taking his hands in her's. "That man was a very, very horrible man," she informed him. "He tried attacking me. . .again, it was self-defense, you have to understand that, Toby," pleading in her voice and eyes as she looking into Toby's frightened eyes.

"B-but y-you _killed_ him, Mum!" Toby cried out frantically.

"Toby, Toby, _please_ believe me," Nellie begged, tears welling up in her eyes. Flashbacks of Albert beating her flashed back to her coincidentally at that very moment. Something between a sob and a scream escaped her throat. "He was a very bad man! Beat me every day he did, Toby, please!" she opened her eyes, which she hadn't realized were closed, and stared into Toby's, tears sliding rapidly down her face.

"D-Don't cry, Mum," Toby said quietly, voice hardly above a whisper. He moved one of his hands to wipe a tear away. "I-I believe you," he said.

"Oh, Toby!" Nellie cried, her voice cracking as she threw her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back, stroking her head gently.

"Please," Toby pleaded. "Stop crying." Nellie pulled away from the hug, forcing a smile on her tear-stained face.

"I'm fine, love," she assured him. "Nothing to worry about," she insisted.

Nellie very nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around.

"Oh! Sweeney, it's you! Gave me a fright you did!" she exclaimed. Sweeney held his hand out to her. Nellie, taking the hint, grabbed it and used it to haul herself up.

"Don't you think it's time for the young lad to get to bed?" Sweeney asked pointedly.

"Oh, yes. That would be a good idea," Nellie agreed. "Toby," she said. "Come with me, I'll show you to your room," she helped him off the sofa.

"Alright, Mum," Toby said obidently.

"Be back in a tick, love," Nellie promised Sweeney before taking Toby's hand and leading him down the hallway.

Sweeney sat on the sofa, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He rubbed at his temples, trying to get rid of the headache that was beginning to form. _Go away!_ he commanded it in his thoughts. _MAKE ME,_ a voice answered back. _What the hell?_ Sweeney wondered. _LET ME MAKE THIS AS CLEAR AS I CAN - YOUR DAUGHTER DIED, YOU MISS HER, YOU LOVE YOUR WIFE MORE THAN ANYTHING - YOU FEEL TORN BETWEEN HER FEELINGS AND HER SAFTY, SO THAT'S WHY YOU'RE HAVING A HEADACHE, _the voice explained. _Okay, _Sweeney agreed. _But who are you? YOUR CONSCIOUNCE, WHICH YOU HAVN'T HEARD FROM IN A WHILE, _the voice answered. _Oh. _It made sense.

Sweeney was jolted out of his thoughts by Nellie's voice,

"Sweeney, you hear me?"

"I do now," Sweeney answered.

"Deep in thought again?" Nellie asked.

"More like having a conversation with meself," Sweeney corrected. Nellie sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Having a conversation with yourself?" Nellie asked, not sure if she'd heard right.

"Yes," Sweeney answered.

"Why?" Nellie asked.

"Me consciounce has come back," Sweeney answered. "I'd been ignoring it for so long, I thought it had vanished," he explained. "But I've just been proved that's not the case," he added.

"Okay," Nellie said, not sure how else to respond. "We got a body rottin' away in our room," she reminded him, changing the subject. "We'd best tend to it," she strongly suggested.

"Not yet," Sweeney protested.

"Why not?" Nellie asked.

"I just want to sit here with you," Sweeney answered. Nellie's face softened.

"Love," she said. "There'll be plenty of time for that later," she reasoned.

"No, Nellie," his eyes showed pain when he looked at her. "I need to know you're mine, that you're here, that you're _safe_," he said. Nellie let him pull her into a hug.

"I'm here, love, I'm here," she said soothingly as his hands trailed up and down her back. "Love you,"

"Love you, too," Sweeney replied as he twirled one of her curly locks around his finger. He took a deep breath, the scent of her was intoxicating. He let it out slowly. "I'm okay now," he said. He let Nellie move out of his embrace.

"Alright, then let's finish what we started," Nellie said and stood up. Sweeney stood up too and followed her into their room.

Nellie made her way over to the body. She sighed. She knew this would take some effort.

"I'll get the hands, you take the feet," she said. The only way for them to get him out of the house was if the two of them carried him out. Sweeney winced inwardly when Nellie had told him to get the feet. He had a secret hate of feet and couldn't remember how it got started. But he did as was told, but grabbed the ankled instead of the feet, which was close enough. Nellie grabbed the big, beefy hands which had abused her for so many years. She found her hands to small to close around the corpse's hands, so she settled for the wrists.

On the count of three, they hoisted Albert's corpse off the floor and slowly began making their way to the back door. He sure was a heavy one. If they were still running business the way they had in London, he'd be good for about fifty meat pies.

After about ten minutes of snail-like movement, sweeney and Nellie had finally reached the water's edge. They waded about knee deep before chucking Albert's corpse in.

"There," Sweeney said, brushing his hands together, as if that would get rid of the weird, sticky feeling. "Now he can never hurt you again," he said with all seriousness as he looked into Nellie's eyes. Nellie''s teeth were chattering.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested strongly. "It's freezing as hell!" Sweeney smirked a bit at the oxymoron as they trudged out of the water.

Nellie collapsed onto their bed as soon as she got to it. She was exhausted from the days events.

"Revenge at last!" she sighed happily. "No more problems!" but this, Nellie soon realizedm was a lie, for the fact that she was pregnant. The horomones would be kicking in any time, if they hadn't already. She hoped Sweeney would be able to handle it. Nellie turned when the bed creaked, telling her that Sweeney had climbed in. She smiled at him. "'Ello love,"

"Hi there," Sweeney said, caressing Nellie's cheek so lightly it tickled. She giggled. Her smile widened.

"You are so unpredicatable sometimes," she told him.

"I noticed," Sweeney replied. There he was, being unpredictable again. The whole setting of mood changed with those two little words.

"Love, quit hiding, tell me what's wrong. You've been acting strange today," her tone stated very clear that she was worried, as did the look on her face. She took sweeney's hand in her's. "You can tell me _anything_, you know that," she said. Sweeney sighed.

"Please, Nellie, not right now," he pleaded, sounding as if he were about to cry.

"Sweeney," Nellie said, searching his face. Sweeney pulled her into a hug.

"I just don't know what to do, Nellie," he said. "I know that, just this once, you can't understand. You can try, but you won't in the end, because I don't even understand it meself," he pulled away so he could look into her eyes. "I'm stuck. I feel like being with you makes your life dangerous, that's why I should leave. But I don't want to hurt you emotionally, either. I feel that if I _do_ leave, something bad will happen to you anyway and it'll be me fault for not being here to protect you. I'm so confused! I'm sorry for dragging you into me hellhole of a life, and I feel bad that you love me. No one _should_ love me. I've taken so many innocent lives, and now I'm losing the people I love. I don't want to lose you Nellie. Above all, I want you safe. But I also want you happy, I feel I can't keep you safe and happy at the same time. _That _is what's wrong."

Nellie was stunned. She hadn't expected a speech, let alone a speech about _her_. She honestly had no idea what to say or even think. After a while, she finally managed a painful,

"Do what _you_ believe is right, forget about me feelings," a tear slid down her cheek.

"Nellie," Sweeney said, reaching out to her. Nellie turned away.

"No!" she snapped. "Just do what you must. If you must go, go now. The sooner you go, the less pain I'll go through," surely this wasn't the Nellie Sweeney had married. _Married, _the word repeated itself in his head. He'd seriously considered leaving, but that word nailed him to the spot. Finally he made up his mind, once and for all. He'd rather have Nellie hurt when he was there to try to prevent it, than having Nellie hurt and there be no way for him to stop it or know about it.

"Nellie," Sweeney said and waited for her to face him. When she did Sweeney voiced his decision. "I'm not leaving. I can't. If you were to get hurt I'd rather be there and be able to stop it than to not be," her face still showed pain, and some disbelief. "Stop those tears, Nellie. Wipe that painful look from your face. I'm staying," he brought his hand to her cheek. "I won't hurt you like this again, I swear," he promised. Nellie hugged him and eventually fell asleep like that, Sweeney smiled before he, too shut his eyes and got some much needed sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: About time I update, huh?**

"Mum! Mum!" Toby cried excitedly, shaking Nellie awake. Nellie groaned.

"Toby, what time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"About nine in the morning," Toby answered grabbing her hand and pulling her out of bed. "But you _have_ to see this!" Toby led her to a window near the back door and Nellie gasped when she saw what Toby was so excited about.

"It's snowing," she whispered. She hadn't seen the snow in so long.

"Ai'n it beautiful?" Toby asked. Nellie nodded. "And it's on time too, the first of December!" Nellie's eyes bulged. Was it really December already? November was passing by so slow except for the last four or five days, when time just seemed to fly by.

"_Wow_, that _is_ somethin'," Nellie agreed. "Let's show Sweeney!" she suggested happily. "Dress properly and after we eat breakfast, we'll all go out in it together, okay?" Toby's eyes lit up.

"Do you mean it, Mum?" he asked happily.

"Yes, I do," Nellie answered.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Toby almost squealed as he crushed Mrs. Lovett with a bear hug. Nellie hugged with a more gentle grip, hoping Toby would loosen his hold. Thankfully, Nellie's wish came true and Toby let go.

"You're welcome, dearie," Nellie said, ruffling his hair a bit. "Be right back," she promised and headed back to her room to get Sweeney. She kissed him awake.

"Rise and shine me love," Nellie chirped happily when Sweeney's eyes fluttered open.

"Hello there," Sweeney said with a smile.

"'Ello, love," Nellie replied. "Get up, I want to show you somethin'!" she said happily.

"What is it?" Sweeney asked, not wanting to get out of bed.

"You'll just have to see for yourself!" Nellie answered. Sweeney groaned a little.

"You really _are_ going to drag me out of bed, aren't you?" Sweeney asked, knowing there was no way for him to back out of it.

"Yep!" Nellie answered, grabbed his hand, and yanked him out of bed.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Sweeney complained as Nellie pulled him along.

"Because, I can't describe it. It's like knowing a stranger's name, you don't know it until they tell you, or in this case, until you see it," Nellie answered.

"Fine," Sweeney said. He couldn't argue with that. He soon understood what she meant when they reached the window that Toby was standing at. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You're right!" he said in awe. "It _is _indescribable!" Nellie smiled.

"Told ya," she said with a wink. "Now let's get changed, I promised Toby that after breakfast we'd go out in it."

"You sure you don't want to go out wearing that?" Sweeney teased, gesturing to her sheer crimson nightgown. Nellie blushed.

"Sweeney!" she gave him a playful shove.

"Oh, you don't like that?" he teased. Nellie sighed.

"Us. Bedroom. _Now!" _she said with annoyance and false anger. She actually enjoyed his teasing, but not when the boy was around. She got behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, guiding him back to the bedroom. When the bedroom door was shut Sweeney smirked,

"What?" he asked.

"You know what, now get dressed," Nellie answered, grabbing one of her newer dresses, corsets, and shoes. She slipped off her nightgown and slopped on the corset, lacing it up tightly with expertise.

"Why do you tie that torture device so tightly?" Sweeney asked.

"I like it this way," Nellie answered.

"Sure," Sweeney said with doubt as he pulled a shirt over his head. He grabbed a jacket too, knowing it would be cold outside.

Nellie stepped into the dress, pulling it up over her legs, over her corset, and finally got her arms in the sleeves. There was a zipper on the back that she couldn't reach, so she turned to Sweeney for assistance.

"Could you zip this up for me, _please?_" Nellie asked, turning her back to him so he could zip it up.

"Of course," Sweeney answered as he grabbed the zipper, and zipped the dress closed.

"Thank you, dearie," Nellie said as she turned around. She planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Guess I should get to making breakfast, huh?" rhetorical question. Nellie left the room to do said task, leaving the door open for Sweeney. Sweeney smiled after her. _Always working her bloody head off, _he thought in wonderment. _How does she stand it?_

About twenty minutes later, the three of them were sitting at the table, eating Nellie's pancaked.

"These are delicious, Mum!" Toby complimented about three timed.

"Thank you," Nellie responded each time with a smile.

"These _are_ quite good," Sweeney added.

"Thank you, love," Nellie smiled fondly at Sweeney from across the table.

In another ten minutes, Nellie collected everyone's dirty dishes and put them in the sink to be washed later. Toby was almost burstine with excitement. He was the first out of the door, of course.

When Nellie and Sweeney followed, they were greeted by a snowball smashing in their faces. Toby was laughing.

"So it's war you want, aye boy?" Sweeney called to Toby, smiling wickedly. "We'll show him war," he said to Nellie and winked, scooping up some snow of his own. He packed it into a ball, and hurled it at Toby. When one smacked him on the behind, he turned to Nellie, who was giggling like mad. _Fine then,_ he thought. _Let it be war on all!_

**AN: AWWWWWW! It's a snowball fight!! :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Another update! Yay! Okay, I've handwritten over fifty chapters by now, so I am trying very hard to get all you fans caught up. The story just keeps on getting better the longer it is and the longer I write and also the older I get. (My 13th birthday is a week from Monday :D)**

After an hour or two, everyone was thoroughly soaked, and having fun. They were still playing. They played until everyone was chilled to the bone, and they had to go back inside.

"T-t-t-t-that w-was f-f-f-f-f-f-fun!" Nellie exclaimed, teeth chattering. Toby and Sweeney nodded in agreement. Nellie held up one finger, which meant, 'be back in a minute', and went to her bedroom. She gathered all the blankets, and returned to the living room. She turned on the fireplace, and returned to the small sofa where Toby and Sweeney were sitting, shivering. Nellie sat next to them and laid all the blankets over the three of them. Still cold, they huddled closer together, Nellie in the middle. They slowly began to get warm and Nellie fell back asleep, exhausted from their little game.

She slept peacefully and dreamlessly. Sweeney fell asleep shortly afterwards, Toby soon after that. They all slept peacefully.

When they wake up it's three in the afternoon, the sun is out, and all the snow has melted away.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," Toby said glumly. He was really looking forward to snow on Christmas.

"Oh, cheer up, dearie," Nellie said wrapping an arm around him. "At least we took advantage of it while we had it," she pointed out. "And we had fun," she added. "That's what really counts," she said. Toby smiled.

"Thank you, Mum."

"You're welcome, dear," Nellie said with a warm smile. Toby's eyes lit up. He hugged her around the waist.

"You're the best Mum ever, you know that?" Nellie smiled.

"Oh, please," she protested.

"No, really! You are!"

Sweeney watched the scene next to him with a smile on his face. Nellie would make a fantastic mother, she's just so sweet.

Nellie smiled as she stroked Toby's head.

"If you insist," she said not going to argue against a compliment. She caught Sweeney looking at her with a smile. "What?" she asked innocently.

"He has a point," Sweeney answered. Nellie sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder, content. _This is how we're meant to be_, she thought happily as she closed her eyes. The next words out of Toby's mouth penetrated the happiness of their day, unwillingly, of course.

"What ever happened to Johanna?" Nellie's eyes flew open, Sweeney grew tense.

"I'll handle this, love," Nellie promised, whispering in Sweeney's ear. She kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Toby immediately sensed something was wrong.

"M-Maybe I shouldn't hace asked," he mumbled.

"Oh, love, you're just curious, it's not your fault," Nellie assured him, offering a smile of comfort. She felt Sweeney stand up and looked at him when he pushed the blankets closer to her and Toby.

"I'll be in our room," Sweeney informed her distantly before swiftly walking away.

"It's something bad, ain't it?" Toby asked, almost knowingly. Nellie nodded.

"'Fraid so, love," she answered sadly. "Remember that man who you saw, that awful, awful man?" she asked. Toby nodded. "Well, he. . . he did very bad things to Johanna, things a man shouldn't do," Nellie explained, tears beginning to form.

"Like what he did to you?" Toby asked. Nellie nodded.

"Yes, but worse, we took Johanna to a hospital, unconscious. She was in very bad shape. The doctor told us she only had two hours left to live, and we left. We couldn't say goodbye, she wasn't awake enough to hear us," she explained. Toby sat in sad silence, not sure what to say. He finally said,

"And I was starting to like her, too. She. . .she told me about when that man attacked you, I'm so sorry he hurt you!" he dove into her, burying his head in her chest, throwing his arms around her. Nellie hugged back, closing her eyes.

"I'm fine, don't you worry about me," she said reassuringly. She kissed Toby's head. "I'm going to check on Sweeney, okay, love?" she asked rhetorically.

"Okay," Toby replied. Nellie stood up, pushing the blankets out of her way. "Hey, Mum?" Nellie turned. "I love you." Nellie smiled.

"I love you, too, Toby," she replied, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: See, I really am trying to get you caught up! :D**

Nellie knocked on their door, alerting Sweeney of her presence before entering. When she opened the door, she saw Sweeney sitting on their bed, staring off into space. Feeling that no words were needed at this moment, Nellie silently made her way over to Sweeney and wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug. She kissed his cheek, trying to comfort him.

After a few minutes of getting no response, Nellie moved to simply sit next to him on the bed. Shortly after Nellie sat down, Sweeney's hand found her's and squeezed tightly. Nellie saw a tear trickle down Sweeney's cheek. She brushed it away. Only then did Sweeney look at her. His pain filled eyes made Nellie's heart break.

She kissed him, slow and tender, trying to make his pain go away, trying to heal his wound. Sweeney kissed back, his hand loosening his vice-like grip on her's.

Suddenly, Sweeney broke the kiss.

"Go," he whispered.

"What?" Nellie asked in disbelief.

"Go," Sweeney repeated, louder this time. Nellie, hurt, stood up, tearing her hand away from his and walked to the door. When she had her hand on the handle, she was stopped by Sweeney's voice. "No, don't,  
she turned to look at him in confusion. "I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice a little above a whisper, soft. "That was too much like. . ." he trailed off, tears falling down his cheeks. Nellie suddenly understood.

"Like Lucy?" she asked softly. Sweeney nodded. Nellie returned to the bed. She cradled his face in her hands. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "For reminding you of her," she explained. Sweeney nodded what little he could with Nellie's hands still on his face. Nellie took this for accepting her apology. "Would you like me to stay or would you rather be alone?" she asked.

"Stay, please," Sweeney answered as he looked into her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her to move her hands away from his face. Sweeney kissed her, a little too roughly. Nellie pulled away with a hiss. "You okay?" Sweeney asked.

"Other than you biting me tounge, yeah," Nellie answered. "How about you? Are you okay?" she asked. Sweeney nodded.

"I'm. . ." he trailed off, looking for a word to describe it. "Recovering," he finally came up with.

"Tha's good," Nellie said honestly. "You hungry?" she asked. Sweeney nodded. "Good, I'm gonna make lunch. Want to help?" she asked, offering a distraction from his pain. Sweeney smiled a small smile.

"I'd love to," he answered.

Sweeney followed Nellie into the hallway. Suddenly, he asked,

"When are you going to get another shop going?" this surprised Nellie.

"Soon, love," Nellie answered. "Why do you ask?" she asked. Sweeney shrugged.

"It would give us something to do," he commented. Nellie understood what he meant. Something _besides_ emotional crap. Distractions. Sweeney was slowly slipping back to his "old" self, and neither of them liked it.

When they got to the kitchen, Nellie realized they didn't have enough food to make anything with after breakfast. Oh, well. They could just go to a store and buy more. Nellie bit her lip, thinking. The nearby streets already held painful memories. But food was more important that emotions, right? Sweeney noticed Nellie's thoughtful look.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked calmly.

"We need to go out to a store, again, to get more food. We used up everything that had been left behind," Nellie answered, somewhat misleading.

"Alright," Sweeney said. He was thinking the same thing Nellie had. _I guess it doesn't matter where we are, we'll always be haunted_, he thought bitterly.

"Toby!" Nellie called. Toby dashed to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We're all going to go to a store, we're out of food," Nellie told him.

"Alright," Toby said.

They walked out of the kitchen and to their front door, Nellie grabbing Pirelli's purse along the way.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Another update! Yay! Be prepared for another blast from the past!**

The purse caught Toby's eyes.

"That looks an awful lot like Signor Pirelli's purse," he observed somewhat suspiciously. Sweeney and Nellie cringed inwardly.

"Oh, does it really?" Nellie asked. Toby nodded. "Hmm. What a coincidence. Somethin' Sweeney got me for me birthday a little while back," she said calmly, defending her and Sweeney before he got too suspicious.

"Oh," Toby said. "That was awful nice of him."

"Yes," Nellie agreed, smiling at Sweeney for show. "It was."

A few minutes of walking and they reached their destination.

Nellie spent about fifty quid worth of food, which was a _lot_ of food. She wanted to stock up for at least three months worth. Toby's eyes bulged when he saw exactly how much food she was buying.

"Do we really need _that_ much?" he asked.

"Sure we do," Nellie answered. "Between the four of us, that includes me unborn child, and the shop I'm gonna open up soon, we're going to need it."

"Do you really think you should be working while you're pregnant?" Toby asked. "I mean, when me _real_ Mum was pregnant with me little brother, before she died, she was working nonstop to try and keep money coming in. Me Dad had died a couple years after I was born, and since then, me Mum was havin' a hard time keepin' a roof over our heads. This one man came along, and me Mum thought that they were in love but he left her when she told him she was pregnant. But me point is, me brother was stillborn, the midwife said it was because she'd overworked herself while she was pregnant. She died a couple years after that," he hadn't meant to blab his whole life's story to them, but it was neccassary to make his point. Nellie just stared at Toby, not knowing what to say to that. It was Sweeney who said,

"Maybe you might want to put off opening the shop until after the baby's born," quietly. Nellie whirled her head to look at him in disbelief.

"That what will we do for money?" she asked.

"I could open up another barbering business," Sweeney offered.

"Oh," Nellie hadn't thought much of that. Turning her attention back to Toby she said, "I'm sorry, that's really sad," sympathetically. She pulled Toby into a hug. Toby hugged back as he said,

"It's alright, I've got a new family now." He smiled when he pulled away.

The store owner caughed, bringing their attention to him. The food Nellie had bought was still sitting on the counter.

"Oh, sorry," Nellie apologized with a smile. "A little help," she said to Sweeney and Toby as she picked up one third of the food she bought. They quickly caught the hint and picked up the rest of the food.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: So, as of Monday the 22nd, I am officially a teenager. Woohoo. . .anyway, I have come to treat you with an update - and not just an update - a funny update at that! (There havn't been much happy chapters in this story if you can recall.) :D So I'll shut my trap and type chappie 40 for ya! (Wow, this is long!)**

The walk home was silent as the three struggled to keep a hold on the groceries. They definately had enough to last them a while. When they got home it was four o'clock.

"Geez! It's about the usual time for dinner, it's a little late for lunch!" Nellie exclaimed. "But I'm starving so I'll just make something small for now, so we hor dinner," she didn't notice she was basically talking to no one; Toby and Sweeney had rushed to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Once realizing that she was alone, she headed to the kitchen with the remainder of the groceries. She sat them on the counter that seperated the kitchen from the living room with an angry, loud,

"Hmph!" Sweeney turned from the cupboard that he was currently putting some of the groceries in.

"What?" he asked, puzzled with her apparant annoyance.

"It's rude to leave a room when someone's speaking with you!" she huffed. He just blinked at her a couple times.

"What are you talking about?" he asked nonchalantly, even though he was confused as hell.

"HA!" Nellie laughed angrily. "Well, of _course_ you don't know! You walked out of the room when I was _talking!_" Sweeney arched an eyebrow.

"Nellie-"

"Oh, don't you try to turn the tables on me, mister! It was _you_ who walked away not _me!_" Nellie yelled. Sweeney had to bite his tounge to keep from laughing. This was too funny. He suddenly knew why Nellie was acting like this. Horomones. Of course! She was pregnant! Lucy had had moodswings too, when she was pregnant with Johanna.

Nellie apparantly saw Sweeney's efforts because her next words were accusing.

"Now you're _laughin'_ at me?! I can't believe this! First you walk away when I'm talking to you, now you're _laughing_ at me! How _dare_ you laugh at me?!"

Toby was doing his best to stifle his laughter before Nellie noticed. But even with the crazed state she was in, Nellie had a sharp eye.

"Now _you're_ laughing at me too? What have I done to deserve this?" she was crying now, just on this side of hysteria. Sweeney moved out of the kitchen and into the living room. He reached out to touch her but Nellie screamed and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Yeah, she was definately in no position of opening a shop any time soon. If this was just the beginnings of her mood swings, Sweeney was almost frightened of what they'd be like in a month or so.

Suddenly Nellie's mood changed again and she threw her arms around Sweeney in a hug.

"Don't leave like that again, okay?" she begged, sobbing into his shoulder. Sweeney hugged back and nodded, knowing it was all he could do when she was like this. Nellie pulled away. "Why aren't you answering me?" she asked. Sweeney sighed.

"I won't leave you, I promise," he said. He doubted if she would ever remember this conversation, so he'd tell her what she wanted to hear during her moodswings to save them both some stress.

Nellie pulled out of their embrace and wiped her tears away. She laughed.

"Wow! Me emotions ran a little haywire, didn't they?" she asked knowingly, nervously. Sweeney arched an eyebrow.

"Do you remember how you were just acting?" he asked.

_Great!_ Nellie thought in embarassed saracasm.

"I don't think I _want _ to remember," she answered with a slight shudder. Sweeney laughed.

"And so the real Nellie returns! For a little while, at least," he said half teasingly.

"Ugh," Nellie groaned. "I think I'll have a better control of me emotions now."

_If you think so,_ Sweeney thought with a smirk.

"What?" Nellie asked.

"Nothing," Sweeney answered. Nellie sighed in defeat. It looked like that was the best answer she was going to get.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Finally, chapter 41 is here! Beware of time jump! :D Anyone who spots another Helena movie reference gets a cookie!**

About three weeks later, three confusing, chilly weeks later, Christmas had finally arrived at the Todd-Lovett residence and Sweeney had another barber shop running where Johanna's room was going to be before tat fatal night when that bloody Albert raped her, which ended up killing her. The word on Sweeney's skills spread so fast, and so much money was coming in that Sweeney could afford to close up his shop for a one-week holiday to spend time with his family.

Right now the three surround their brightly decorated Christmas tree, watching each other unwrap their gifts. Sweeney handed Nellie a thick present with bright red wrapping paper. Nellie smiled brightly as she took it from him. She could tell it was a book. She eagerly tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a copy of Twelth Night by William Shakespear. She threw her arms around Sweeney in a hug.

"Thank you!" she chirped happily. "I've wanted this _forever!_" she was grinning from ear to ear when she pulled away.

"Look inside," Sweeney hinted, his smile mirroring her's. Nellie did as directed and saw Sweeney's beautiful handwriting on the inside of the cover,

_To a beloved wife who can never be replaced who has been there from the start without complaint. With love, Sweeney Todd_

"Awww!" Nellie cooed after reading his little note. "This is sweet, thank you," she thanked him again. "For you," she held out an old looking case. She hadn't bothered to wrap it, the real surprise was inside. Sweeney took the case, thinking he already knew what was inside it. He opened it, surprised to find that not only did the case hold razors but something else. After further examination, Sweeney discovered that "something else" to be a rather expensive-looking bottle of cologne.

"Oh, Nellie, you really didn't have to do this," Sweeney said, transfixed with the gift. Nellie giggled.

"Course I did, dearie!" she protested. "The best only deserves the best!" she exclaimed with a smile. Sweeney looked away from the gift in time to see Toby hand Nellie her present. It was a flat little box. Nellie opened it to reveal a sapphire pendant on a silver chain. Nellie gasped.

"Oh Toby! This is beautiful!" she gushed. "Thank you!" Toby smiled shyly.

"Dad helped me out on this a bit," he admitted.

"Oh did he now?" Nellie smiled at Sweeney. "Thank you both then," she turned back to Toby. She held out a gift to him. "I got some help too," she admitted.

It was a heart-shaped locket with a picture of her on one side and a picture of Sweeney on the other.

"We know how important family is to you, Toby," Nellie said. "This is to remind you that no matter where you are, there will always be a family for you and people who care about you," she explained. Toby embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you do much! This means the world to me!" Toby said quietly, afraid he'd cry if he spoke any louder. Nellie hugged back.

"You're welcome," she replied, just as quiet, not wanting to shatter the moment.

In the end, Nellie had a book and a pendant. Sweeney had the razors, the cologne, and a hat that he'd never really wear. Toby had the locket and a tiny pocket knife.

Nellie wrapped her arms around Sweeney and Toby.

"This has been the best Christmas ever," she mused happily. Toby nodded happily in agreement and Sweeney smiled at Nellie.

No, it wasn't the best Christmas ever, it was the best Christmas so far.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Do you guys have any idea how happy your reviews make me?! I am one short of 100, the most I've ever had!! This is my most reviewed story - you think it's good now but just wait 'til this story gets into the 50 chapter range, then there's some serious action! Before I give too much away about the future chapters, I warmly welcome you to read the 42nd chapter to this amazingly popular story!**

On the twenty-eighth of December, it was the last day of Sweebet;s week long holiday. When Sweeney had awaken that morning he was surprised and somewhat startled that Nellie wasn't asleep next to him. He quickly got out of bed and began his search for her. He was shocked and very surprised to find her sitting on the sofa in the living room, crying softly into her hands. Sweeney silently walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her. He tentatively touched her shoulder which caused her to look at him, eyes wide in shock, red and puffy from the crying.

"What's wrong?" Sweeney spoke quietly, as if him being to loud would upset her more. Nellie took his hands in hers, bowing her head downward, closing her eyes causing more tears to fall. Sweeney watched her in concern, his heart aching for her. Why was she so upset?

She looked up with her eyes, met his, and started to cry harder, hands tightening on his. Sweeney let go of her hands and pulled her into a hug. He shushed her softly, stroking her head as she cried into his chest. She made a distorted mumble that Sweeney couldn't understand. He gently tilted her head up so ge could see ger face and, hopefully, hear her better.

"What was that, love?" he asked oh-so-softly.

"W-w-week's -" she stuttered. "A-alm-m-most o-over!" she managed.

"Yes?" Sweeney urged her to continue.

"W-won't s-see you m-m-much," she stammered. So _that_ was why she was crying! He would be opening his shop the next day so she wouldn't really see him much. This made Sweeney feel bad in a strange way.

"Oh, Nellie! Please, don't feel bad about that!" Sweeney pleaded, looking into her eyes. "We'll spend all day together - I promise. Just, please," he stroked her cheek with his thumb while brushing the tears away. "Don't feel bad." He kissed her softly. He wanted her pain to go away, even if it wasn't that serious of a pain, he wanted it to be gone.

ST

Sweeney decided to make breakfast that morning. He just wanted to see his Nellie happy again. Within fifteen minutes, there was three servings of eggs and bacon ready and waiting to be eaten. He brought Nellie's plate out to her and she actually smiled. There it was! There was the smile Sweeney had wanted to see! She took the plate from him.

"Thank you for making breakfast," she thanked him.

"My pleasure," Sweeney replied. "I'll go get Toby out of bed, be back quicker than you can say, 'I love me husband'," and with that he was off, Nellie smiling after him. He shortly returned with Toby in tow. He picked up the remaining plate and handed it to Toby before returning to Nellie on the sofa.

"Are you alright, Mum?" Toby asked, noticing her strange behavior. Nellie snapped out of whatever daydream she appeared to be having.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine, love," she answered. As Toby began eating his breakfast Nellie was finishing her's.

"Toby," Sweeney spoke when everyone was finished.

"Yes?" Toby asked.

"You wouldn't mind being left alone for a while, would you? Me and your Mum are going to go out for a bit and spend some alone time together."

"Oh, not at all," Toby answered. "Have fun," he basically dismissed them with a smile.

Nellie collected the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. Her and Sweeney readied themselves for a day out ans were ready in fifteen minutes.

"Don't answer the door for anyone," Nellie instructed.

"Alright, Mum," Toby said obidiently.

"And keep all doors and windows locked," she added. "We'll be back to make lunch and dinner and then later to see you to bed and retire ourselves," she informed him.

"Alright, Mum. Sounds good," he said before giving her a goodbye hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Toby," Nellie replied before letting go and standing up. She was previously kneeling so she was level with him.

"Take care, son," Sweeney said as he ruffled Toby's hair. With a departing smile, he closed the back door behind himself and Nellie. They linked arms and headed down to the beach.


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: I'm baaaaaack with chapter 43!! I'll be trying to update a lot today. :D YES!! I now have over 100 reviews! This is absolutely amazing!**

Sweeney and Nellie sat on their blanket on the sand, watching the ocean's waves. Her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist, It was a little chilly so they huddled close together to keep warm.

"I love you," Nellie said to Sweeney's neck.

"I love you, too," Sweeney replied.

"It's almost been a month," Nellie said.

"Since what?" Sweeney asked.

"Since we married," Nellie answered. "We got married on the thirtieth of November. Today's the twenty-eighth of December -" she stopped abruptly and Sweeney knew something was wrong.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, hugging her to him with the arm that was convinently wrapped around her waist.

"Today's me father's birthday," Nellie answered. Her voice sounded hollow, empty. Sweeney was suddenly flooded with memories of when they found out her father had died. She had not taken it well.

"I'm sorry," Sweeney apologized. He kissed her cheek. "Don't think about him," he suggested, not wanting another crying session that day. "Think happy thoughts, like how you finally got all that you dreamed of having." A small smile formed on Nellie's face for a few seconds while he said this, but all too quickly her face returned to glum-looking.

"I appreciate you trying to make me forget this pain, but the pain never was and never will be forgotten. It may be pushed deep beneath the surfave, but it will always resurfave sometime, it has to," she said. Sweeney was yet again surprised by the wise words that came out of his wife's mouth.

"I know," he said. And he did now. He'd lost his daughter, and that was a very painful loss. Some of the pain started to seep back even as he thought of it. "You're not alone." Those three words caused the tears to fall that Nellie had been trying to hold back. She and Sweeney had just hand another one of those moments where they were in perfect understanding. The tears were from both sorrow and joy.

Sweeney hugged her, understanding what she was feeling perfectly because he was feeling the exact same thing at that moment. There's nothing better than thinking you're lost, then having someone to guide you to the right path when everyone and everything else is pointing you in the wrong direction.

In that moment they thought the same thing, no matter what happened in the world, they still had each other.

Sweeney kissed her. She closed her eyes while she kissed back. When they pulled back Nellie's teary eyes met Sweeney's dark and loving ones.

"I love you," she whispered softly, a whisper that belonged to the night, in a bed, in a dark room. It was a sweet, intimate whisper that had nothing to do with sex, but with the closeness that she and Sweeney were lucky to share.

"I love you, too," Sweeney replied in a whisper to match her's. He took her hand as their gaze returned to the ocean. Nellie sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We've come a long way, ya know?" she said quietly, thinking back to a time when the idea of her and Sweeney being together seemed to be a lost cause. "You've changed so much," she said, somewhat amazed.

"I know," Sweeney replied, feeling proud of himself.

Nellie moved to stretch, and something in her back popped loud enough for them to hear it.

"Ow! Me back hurts! I think I need to lay down," she said.

"Okay," Sweemeu said, placing his hands on her shoulders and standing up behind her. "Let's try something, shall we?" Nellie looked at him questioningly. "Trust me," Sweeney said with a small smile. He sat down behind her, legs spread out to the sides. "Lean back," he instructed. Nellie did so, her head ended up resting just below his neck. It was very relaxing. She closed her eyes when his arms wrapped around her and rested on her stomach. She let her breath out slowly, feeling calm and safe in Sweeney's arms.

Peaceful thoughts of what they could be, what they could have in the future entered her mind. If they had a son, he could take after his father in the barbering business. If they had a daughter she could take after her mother in the baking business. Nellie smiled at these thoughts. Maybe they'd have more than one child. They'd have picnics on the beach, perhaps go swimming if the water was calm. They'd grow up to have their own families and their own children. These thoughts soon turned into images and soon she was asleep.

Sweeney smiled fondly at her sleeping form. He stroked her cheek lovingly. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, and maybe she was. Maybe all her heartbreak was forgotten while she slept. He hoped so. He watched her sleep for about half an hour before deciding to wake her up so they could get back to prepare lunch.

"Nellie," he said, pushing her away from him a little. She slightly woke up.

"Hm?" she murmured sleepily.

"We got to get back to Toby, love. We need to be back for lunch like you told him," Sweeney said.

"Okay," Nellie replied sleepily. She started to stand up and got halfway before she groaned, almost falling.

"Nellie?" Sweeney asked, grabbing her arm to steady her. "Are you alright?" Nellie opened her mouth to say something, but, feeling woozy, she fell down, despite Sweeney's hold on her. She landed on her hands and knees. She could taste the sea, it seemed, and the first wave of nasuea crashed over her. She hurled into the sand. She coughed and hurled again. After ten minutes, the puking was over, and Nellie was light headed.

Sweeney picked her upm gently, carefully, and carried her back to the house, bridal style. He knocked on the back door, hands too full to look for his keys. Toby peeked through a window. His eyes widened when he saw them, then he opened the door.

"What happened to her?" he asked in shock.

"She's not feeling very well. Just a little sick, due to her pregnancy, I hope," Sweeney answered as he walked in. "I'm going to lay her down in our room, so her stomach will hopefully settle," he told him. "I'll make you a quick lunch for you, alright?"

"Sure," Toby answered, not really hungry with the new situation. "She'll be okay, won't she?" he asked hopefully.

"If it's only from the pregnancy, yes," Sweeney answered.

"And if not?"

"If it's not, then we shall see," Sweeney answered. "Don't worry too much, though. I'm sure she'll be fine," he said reassuringly. He carried her off to their bedroom. He lay her gently on the bed. She wasn;t unconscious, just unaware if her surroundings. Sweeney placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back soon, me love," he promised, not sure if she'd heard him, before leaving the room.

**AN: DAMN! Do you have any idea how long that took to type?! :D Totally worth it though. **


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: This is a little cute, funny chapter. The last one was so long, it was only fair I made this one short. :D**

Sweeney wasn't hungry himself, so he didn't make anything for himself. He grabbed some fruit and made a fruit salad for Toby. After giving it to him he went to his room to check on Nellie.

He sat next to her on their bed and helf her hand. It was cold and clammy. Nellie's eyes were searching the room frantically, making her head spin.

"Love, you alright?" Sweeney asked in a caring voice. Nellie licked her lips, her eyes finally focusing on Sweeney.

"I'll be fine, it's probably just from the pregnancy," she answered. "I _am_ cold though," she added.

"What kind of 'cold'?" Sweeney asked. "The needed of a blanket 'cold' or the need to be physically close to someone 'cold'?"

"Physically close," Nellie answered.

"Alright," Sweeney lay next to her, his head on her shoulder, his left arm brushing up against her right.

"Have you fed Toby, dear?" Nellie asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, I have," Sweeney answered.

"Have you fed yourself?" she asked pointedly.

"No," Sweeney admitted.

"Then what are ya doin' 'ere then?! Go eat, come back when you've finished," Sweeney opened his mouth to protest but Nellie sent him a look and her shurt his mouth and got off the bed.

"I love you -"

"_Eat!_" Nellie ordered.

"Alright, alright," Sweeney said in defeat. When he got to the door Nellie sang,

"Sweeney!"

"What?" Sweeney asked, a little frustrated.

"I love you," she sang truthfully and teasingly all at once. Sweeney glared playfully and he heard her giggle as he shut the door.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Yay! I love two hour early releases! Gives me more time to update my fanfictions! And I have no school tommorrow, and a weekend. . .so you can bet I'll be updating like crazy!! Oh, and has anyone seen Into the Woods by Stephen Sondheim? If not, you SHOULD it is REALLY REALLY REALLY good! :D Okay, enough of my rambling, read on to chapter 45 (which is dedicated to DemonDog113 for reading this story so religiously), dearies**

As Sweeney entered the living room he was greeted with a worried,

"Is she alright?" from Toby.

"She's fine," Sweeney answered assuringly. "She's making me eat," he added. Toby raised an eyebrow but understood what he meant. His mum could be very pushy about meals.

"May I go talk to her?" he asked. Sweeney looked at him as if he were very interesting.

"There's nothing stoppin' ya, Toby. Go ahead," he answered. With that Toby dashed down the hall. Sweeney chuckled shaking his head. _Worships her like a God, he does_, he thought as he prepared a fruit salad of his own.

ST

"Hey, Mum," Toby spoke from the doorway.

"Hey, love," Nellie greeted with a smile. When Toby didn't come closer she said, "Well, come 'ere, love. Sit down next to your old Mum," she patted the bed with her hand. Toby did as told while arguing,

"You ain't old, Mum," Nellie smiled,

"Oh, you're so sweet," she said fondly. Toby smiled.

"I speak only the truth," he said. "I can't help it," he said. Nellie's smile widened.

"Give your Mum a hug, will ya?" she spoke fondly. She really did think of him as her own. Toby gave her a small hug, which was all he could give her with her lying down. "I love you, dearie."

"I love you, too," Toby replied before pulling away. "Are you alright?" he asked when he saw tears glittering in her eyes. All Nellie could do at the moment was hold Toby's hand as memories soared past her. During which more tears fell, and sobbing began. She was reliving memories, but not distant memories. Recent memories, of the day her father died.

"Please, don't cry," Toby pleaded. He hugged her again. Nellie cried into his shoulder and he let her. She probably needed it, he figured. However, it lasted way longer than he thought it should and the sobs turned into wails, which caught Sweeney's attention.

Sweeney, having eaten, entered the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked Toby, who was trying to comfort Nellie.

"I don't know. She jus' started crying and didn't stop," Toby answered. Sweeney made his way over to them.

_It's probably her father_, Sweeney assured himself as he stroked Nellie's forehead lovingly.

"Give her some room, Toby," Sweeney advised. Toby tried to pull away, but Nellie had a death grip on his hand. Sweeney noticed this. He carefully pried Nellie's fingers from Toby's hand one by one and let Nellie have a death grip on his hand instead. He used this as an advantage and pulled Nellie gently into a sitting position.

Toby backed away to give them room, but stayed close enough to see what was going on. He was worried about his mum and wanted to know what was upsetting her so badly.

Sweeney wrapped his free arm around Nellie and drew her close.

"Ssh. Ssh. What's wrong, Nellie?" he asked in a careful, soothing voice. Nellie shook her head against his chest.

_Okay, calm her first, then ask what's wrong, _Sweeney thought. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hush. It's okay, Nellie. You're okay. Ssh." He kissed the top of her head. Nellie's grip loosened, Sweeney took it as a positive sign. He tilted her head so she was looking at him with those tearful eyes. He wiped some of her tears away. "Love, everything's fine. Don't distress yourself," he gave her a long kiss that lasted about five seconds. "See, love? You're alright. I'm here, Toby's here. We love you. We won't let anythin' hurt you. Please calm down and talk with us," he felt so much pity for her that tears had began to well up in his eyes. He kissed her again.

When they pulled away Nellie felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at Toby. There were tears in his eyes, too. She started sobbing again as she took his hand. She squeezed both their hands as she bent her head down.

Toby sat next to her to make the holding of the hands easier.

"I'm sorry," Nellie managed between sobs. "All. . .me. . .fault. . ."

"Don't say that," Sweeney said. "It's not your fault. You can't help that you're upset," he said.

"No," Nellie said, he wasn't understanding. "He's gome. . .me fault," she tried to clarify.

"It wasn't your fauly, Nellie. It was his time," Sweeney insisted. Nellie raised her head to look at him. Her eyes searched his face.

"I waited too long before we left, we didn't walk fast enough. . . God, how can you understand? The last thing I remember sayin' to 'im was tha' I hated him. . ." the sobs started again. "Didn't. . .mean it. . .t- t- though! W- was j- j- j- jus' a- a silly argument! N- n- neva. . .r- r- really t- told 'im 'ow much I really loved him. Now 'e's gone!" Nellie's sobs turned into hypervenilating.

"Nellie, breathe!" Sweeney said urgently. He grew more worried by the second, Toby by the milisecond. Nellie was coughing for several minutes before her breathing returned to normal. Sweeney and Toby swept her into a hug. Nellie clung to them as she fought not to cry again.

"I love you guys," she whispered.

"I love you, too," they replied in unison.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Nellie told them.


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Another update! Yay!**

Later that night as she and Sweeney lay in bed, Sweeney apologized,

"I'm sorry today didn't go as planned."

"It's alright live. We still spent the day together, that's all I wanted, love," she replied.

"I know, it just seemed so. . .sad," Sweeney replied. Nellie looked at him quizically.

"Sad? How?" she asked.

"Well, it just, I don't know. Tommorrow I'm opening me shop again, and, it just seems a bad way to end the holiday. I want more than almost anything for you to be happy, and today was everything but," Sweeney answered. Nellie snuggled up to him.

"We'll live," she said simply. "Besides," she added happily. "Our one month anniversery is in two days, we'll do somethin' special together for that anyway." Sweeney smiled slightly at this.

"Well, there is that," he replied.

After a few seconds Sweeney felt soft breathing on his shoulder and knew Nellie had fallen asleep. After a few more minutes, his eyelids grew heavy and he welcomed the sleep.

The next morning the couple awaoke in each other's embrace.

"Mornin'," Sweeney greeted with a sad smile.

"Mornin'," Nellie greeted back with a sigh. He kissed her fondly before sliding out of bed to begin getting dressed for the day.

After he was fully dresses he walked over to Nellie, who looked like she needed a hug.

"Do you need a hug? You look like you need a hug," he stated his observation before pulling her into a hug. She sighed sadly in his embrace. "Hey, there's still breakfast before I open," he said in an attempt to cheer her up. "You have Toby to keep you company. Take him out to the beach, have fun," he suggested. Nellie gave him the 'but it's different without you' look. "Try, please?"

"Okay," Nellie replied.

"Just try to have fun, love. You need it. Promise?" Nellie had to smile.

"Promise," she answered.

"Okay then, let's get breakfast started," Sweeney said.

Nellie woke Toby up, and returned to find Sweeney had made breakfast again. She knew he was trying to make up for the day before, but he didn't need to work more himself to make up for it. Besides, it gave her less things to do with her day.

As she sat next to Sweeney she said,

"Not that I don't appreciate ya tryin' ta help out and everything, but I really do think the kitchen is my area. . . for now, at least," she wasn't trying to hint that he couldn't cook, though it may have seemed that way. She was simply trying to subtly let him know he didn't have to do everything for her to make up for previous unhappy events.

Sweeney didn't quite get the double-meaning but agreed with her anyway.

After breakfast Sweeney gave Nellie a sort of good-bye kiss before opening his shop.

"Ick. Get a room!" Toby teased. They broke apart and looked at him. Nellie had the urge to throw a pillow at him. There were no pillows around, unfortunately, so she settled for smiling sweetly and said,

"Just wait 'til _you're_ in love, dearie. You'll be doing this all the time," Toby made fake gagging noises. Nellie rolled her eyes and smiled playfully before turning back to Sweeney.

"So I'll see you again at, what, lunch time?" she asked him sadly.

"Sounds about right," Sweeney answered. They kissed once more, quickly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Nellie replied before Sweeney left. She turned to Toby. "You up for a day on the beach?" she asked knowingly. Toby's eyes lit up.

"You mean it, Mum?" he asked in half hope, half doubt. Nellie nodded with a smile. "Oh, thank you, Mum!" he ran up to Nellie and hugged her, not as tight as he'd used to, for she and Sweeney had talked to him about how it could possibly harm the baby.

"You wouldn't mind if I jus' read while you played on the beach, would you, dearie?" Nellie asked, not wanting him to feel as if she didn't want to do something with him.

"Oh, that's fine, Mum. Really, it is," Toby answered while letting Nellie out of his embrace.

"Alrighty then," Nellie said. "Let's get dressed, then we'll go outside," she told him.


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Told ya I'd be updating like crazy. . . .welcome to chapter 47!**

After dressing and grabbing the copy of Twelth Night that Sweeney had given her for Christmas, Nellie was ready to head outside. Toby was dressed for the sun, shorts and a tank top. Nellie envied him, she was stuck with layers, no matter what the weather.

Nellie smiled at him.

"You look like you're ready to have fun," she stated.

"I am and I will," Toby stated with a confidence all children seemed to have.

"Okay then," Nellie replied with a wider smile. "Don't let me hold you back any longer, go have fun," she opened the back door and he flew out onto the beach. "Don't go too far!" she called to him.

"'Kay!" he called back. Nellie sighed and walked outside, finding a nice, warm spot on the sand to sit down and read. She read the personal note Sweeney wrote about twenty times before starting on the actual story.

She took a particular liking to the character Olivia. Poor girl, her brother dead, poor unhappy soul. Finally let's herself love again, but she falls in love with the wrong person. Nellie sighed. The twisted comedy reminded her of not so comic events of her own life. She was halfway through before deciding to stop for the day.

"Toby!" she called out. "Come 'ere, love!" She gasped when she saw a huge wave crash down on Toby's small body.

The image vanished and she returned to reality. She'd let her imagination play with her head again. She needed to get a better control on that.

Toby was running up to her. He skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Yes, Mum?"

"Time to go inside love, I need to make lunch," Nellie told him. When she saw the disappointed look on his face she added, "We can come back after lunch, love." Toby's face brightened at this. Nellie held her hand out to him.

"Help me up, please," she requested. Toby took her hand and she used his to haul herself up. "Thank you, love." They walked back to the house. When Nellie opened the door she was greeted by a panicked looking Sweeney.

"What is it, love?" she asked with concern as she walked further into the house. Sweeney took her by the arm and led her into another room as they heard the back door shut behind Toby.

"I saw him," Sweeney whispered urgently.

"Saw who?" Nellie asked, confused.

"The Beadle. I think he's looking for us! Oh, Nellie!" he embraced her in a hug. "What shall we do?" he asked. He was tired of his past life, and it wouldn't leave him alone. It kept haunting him.

Nellie's eyes widened.

"Well, we could always jus'. . ." she trailed off. Sweeney pushed her away enough for him to see her face.

"' We could always jus'' what? Kill him? Nellie, I don't _want_ to be a murderer anymore! I'm scared." What's this? Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street - scared?! This was bad. This was very bad.

Nellie stared at him in shock.

"I don't know what to say," she admitted.

They were interrupted by a sharp knock on the front door. They worriedly looked in the general direction of the door then back to each other. If it was the Beadle, they were in big trouble. If it wasn't, they would be really confused and jumpy. Hell, they were _already_ jumpy.

Nellie headed to the living room and peeked out the window. Her heart beat immediately slowed.

"Well," she said in relief, knowing Sweeney was behind her. "It's not him," she informed him. He relaxed a little.

"Well, that's good. Who is it then?"

**AN: Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! Anyone wanna guess who it is? (Won't update 'til a few people guess) I'm evil, aren't I?**


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Eeek! I'm so sorry I kept you hanging on that cliff for so long! I honestly didn't want to make you guys wait so long. . .it just happened! By the way, I've been meaning to ask this for so long, but could someone PLEASE make a trailer for youtube of this story, PLEASE!! I don't know how to do it and I'd really like one!**

"It's Christine Daae! Me French childhood friend! Wonder what she's doing here," Nellie answered. She opened the door. Christine was obviously distressed.

"What's wrong, love?" Nellie asked, ushering her long time friend inside.

"He's coming for me! I chose him to save Raoul and I fled. The Phantom's coming for me, he won't let me go if he finds me!" Christine wailed in despair. Sweeney looked at her as if she were crazy and Nellie lightly slapped his arm. She knew all about the Angel of Music, or more well-known, the Phantom of the Opera, and Christine's past. She was one of the few friends that actually believed her.

"Was is really Raoul, was he the real reason why you chose him?" Nellie asked.

"Well, ye - no. Not really. I'm so confused Nell! I love them both!" Christine answered. Nellie wrapped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders.

"It's okay, love," Nellie assured her. "The Phantom's had a pretty rough past, right?" Christine nodded. "And so have you, right?" Christine nodded again. "And he's been there for you, helped you through life since you were, what, seven?" Nellie asked.

"Are you saying I should truly choose him? Do you truly think he's the one?" Christine asked.

"Has Raoul ever truly understood you?" Nellie asked. Christine thought about this.

"No. . .no. He hasn't," she answered.

"And you pity the Phantom, true?" by now they were on the sofa with Sweeney staring at them in confusion. This was harder to follow than Nellie's mood swings.

"Yes," Christine answered.

"He pities you, too, no?" Nellie asked. Christine nodded. "So, there. "He's the one, I'd think. People with equally bad pasts often attract," she concluded. This had a double meaning referring to her and Sweeney's relationship.

"Well, I guess you're right, Nellie. . ." Christine said as they absentmindedly stood. "I just wish I could have some parental guidance. You're lucky you still have your parents. Especially your father. He was always so nice. . . ." she trailed off when she saw the look on Nellie's face. "What's wrong?" she asked. "What did I say?"

Sweeney hugged Nellie from behind.

"She recently lost her father," he answered for Nellie, which caused tears to roll down Nellie's cheeks.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Christine apologized. "I didn't know," she ran her hand down Nellie's arms as a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry," she apologized once again in a whisper. "Will she be okay?" she asked Sweeney hopefully.

"She will be," Sweeney answered. Getting an idea he added, "Hey, you should stay here for a week or so. With me working, she doesn't see me much and she could use a friend right about now."

"Oh, oh! Sure, I'd love to! Please, pardon me if I seem rude, but I don't know who you are. Who are you, exactly?" Christine asked.

"Sweeney Todd," Sweeney answered. "Nellie's husband of one month tomorrow," he said.

"Congradulations!" Christine said with a smile. "You're really lucky, you know. To have a woman like Nellie. She's a really amazing person."

"So I've noticed," Sweeney replied. Her turned Nellie to face him properly.

"So, when did. . . ?" Christine asked quietly, trailing off.

"I'll fill in later," Sweeney told her. To Nellie, "You should take a nap, love. Might relax you." Nellie obidiently left to do so.

Sweeney sat down on the sofa and Christine sat next to him.

"So, where shall I begin?" he asked.

"Well, at the beginning, I guess," Christine answered. "Like, how you met Nellie," she suggested.

Sweeney let out his breath slowly, preparing himself. He gave her a shorter, less gory version.

"Old childhood friends, since we were. . .eight, nine, maybe," he began, answering her question in a way. "When we were about fourteen, she was forced into a marriage by law, to an abusive pig named Albert Lovett," he continued. Christine gasped.

"I never knew that! I feel bad now. . ."

"Don't, he's long gone now," Sweeney insisted, smiling inwardly. "Anyway, he forced her to open up a pie shop business. I rented the apartment above the shop, her being the kind friend she was, stopped collecting me money after but one month," okay, so the _forcing_ part was a lie, but that's how he thought of it in his opinion. "She'd always loved me, but I'd only truly noticed recently, when I realized I had feelings for her," this was a partial lie, but Nellie herself didn't even know about their trip to the afterlife. "So, one day, Nellie receives a telegram from her father saying that he's dying and wishes to see her right away. Nellie brings me along. We get there to find that her father had passed but only five minutes before our arrival. Nellie didn't take the news well. After we married she seemed to forget about him, but recently the memories seem fresh in her mind and she is always upset about that subject. The fact that she's pregnant may have something to do with that though. . ." oops! He hadn't meant to let that one slip.

"Oh. . .how sad," Christine observed. "Wait," she said perking up. "Did you just say she's pregnant?" she asked. Sweeney gulped.

"Yes," he answered with a slight wince.

"Oh, how lovely! That'll make her happier! She's always fancied being a mother!" Christine replied happily. She then noticed Toby watching from the kitchen.

"Oh! Who's this?" she asked Sweeney who had turned to look at Toby.

"That would be Toby, miss. . ."

"Christine."

"Ah, yes. Christine. Toby?"

"Yes?" Toby squeaked.

"What are you doing in here?" Sweeney asked.

"I got curious, so I've been watching," Toby answered shyly, feeling a bit guilty.

"Well, Toby, go to your room. I'll tell you when lunch is ready," Sweeney told him. Toby obeyed.

Sweeney returned his attention to Christine.

"Is Toby your son?" Christine asked in shock.

"He's like our son. We adopted him, he's an orphan," Sweeney answered. Christine looked sad as she said,

"I know how he feels." Sweeney was puzzled for a moment before remembering her and Nellie's conversation. Christine was an orphan, too. Seemed to be a lot of them lately. Sweeney was, too.

"Don't feel bad," Sweeney said comfortingly. "Orphans are very common these days. I'm one too." Christine looked at him. She laughed.

"It sounds like we're throwing a pity party," she commented. Sweeney smiled.

"Maybe we are," he said jokingly.

"Do you think Nellie's well enough for me to talk to now?" Christine asked.

"You never know," Sweeney answered with a shurg. "But you can always try," he added. Christine took this as an okay and went to find Nellie. Sweeney headed to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

**AN: Please tell me this chapter didn't just totally kill this whole story!**


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Sorry it's been so long! But have no fear, an update is now here! DO NOT OWN ROMEO AND JULIET WHATSOEVER!**

The day Christine left, the fouth of Janurary, Nellie seemed to be crawling out of her depression. She'd even finished Twelth Night and moved onto Romeo and Juliet.

To keep herself busy, she read the play aloud while Sweeney was working in his shop. It was kinda like she was reading to her unborn child.

"Act I, Scene IV," she read the titles of the scenes and the names of the characters, too. "Romeo: What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse? Or shall we on without apology? Benvolio: The date is out of such prolixity. We'll have no cupid hoodwinked-"

A voice from behind her cut her off. "Seriously, Nellie," Sweeney teased. "You need to re-learn English," he announced as he walked towards his wife on the sofa.

"I am!" Nellie protested, smiling as Sweeney sat next to her.

"Shakespearian doesn't count," Sweeney countered pointedly. Nellie sighed dramatically.

"I'm just a lost cause, huh?" she asked pretending to be woeful. "Whatever shall I do?" Sweeney smirked.

"Is saracasm your mood for the day?" he teased.

"Is it yours?" she asked saracastically. She smirked biting her tounge. Sweeney rolled his eyes playfully.

"That's me Nellie," he said while leaning in to kiss her. She kissed back with enthusiasm. Christine really had made her feel better. She seemed less depressed and horomonal.

When they pulled away they were greeted with a shaky,

"'Ello Mum, Dad."

"Toby!" Nellie gasped. "What are you doin' up so late, dear?" she asked.

"I - I couldn't sleep," Toby admitted glumly, staring at the floor. "I had nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Nellie asked making room for him on the sofa between her and Sweeney. "Sit down with us, love. Tell us about it," she gently coaxed. Toby sat next to them.

"It's about that horrible man who attacked about a month ago, Mum," Toby said. "In me dream 'e - 'e -"

"What is it, Toby?" Sweeney asked.

"Go on, love," Nellie gently urged.

"'E does to you what you did to 'im," Toby finished, his voice a mere whisper. Sweeney winced at that. Nellie wrapped her arms around Toby in a comforting hug.

"'E's dead, love. 'E'll never hurt us again. It's all jus' a dream," she assured him.

"But it's not _jus'_ a dream, Mum!" Toby protested. "You even told me yourself he'd beat you - an' if the tables were turned, like in me dream -" a sob cut through his throat. "I never want to lose you, Mum," he choked out. Nellie cradled his head against her chest.

"Ssshh. Don't even think of that. I'll _always_ be here for you. You'll never lose me," she said reassuringly. She kissed the top of his head as he cried into her dress. "We'll be fine," she stroked his back comfortingly.

Sweeney gazed at his wife in admiration. She already had maternal instincts, she'd make a great mother. Hell, she was _already _a mother! She was great with children, unlike Lucy who left Johanna, not to mention Ben, by poisoning herself and ending up in the loony bin. No, Nellie was so much better than that. She'd never leave them. Never hurt them intentionally.

In an attempt to help comfort Toby Sweeney said,

"We'll protect her, me boy. No one can get past us." It actually caused a small smile to grace Toby's lips as he clung to his Mum. Nellie smiled at Sweeney and he knew how lucky he was that she was his.

Nellie rubbed Toby's back.

"Ya feelin' any better, dearie?" she asked him lovingly. Toby nodded into her chest. "Well then, let's get ya back to bed then, love," she said.

"No!" Toby protested. "I'll have nightmares!" he insisted. "Please," he begged. "Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked hopefully. Nellie was touched by the request and felt sorry for him, but she thought that to be quite impossible. That's why she was surprised when Sweeney answered,

"Of course you can. As long as you don't make it a habit. The bed is huge, we can squeeze you in, no problem." Nellie's mouth hung open in shock. She mouthed, 'Are you serious?' to him. He nodded.

"Looks like that's a 'yes', love," she said to Toby. He perked up a bit and moved his arm to make a group hug.

"You're the best! You can't know how much this means to me! I've never had anything close to comfort after a nightmare before - and this is more than I'd ever dreamed of! Thank you!"

"Aw, you're welcome, dearie. Just remember it's this one night only, okay?" Nellie replied.

"I'm sure one night is all I'll need," Toby assured her.

Ten minutes later they were getting ready for bed, and shortly afterward they fell asleep.

**AN: Awww. . .well, wasn't that sweet? Drama starts soon. . .and I'm still writing it. . .;) Reviews are golden, loves!**


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Yay! Another update! Aren't I being Wonder Woman now? (Inside joke. . .y'all probably won't get it. . . ) As I said in last chapter, drama is here! And it will be for over ten chapters! Ahahaha!**

The next morning Toby awoke the earliest of the three, and Nellie slept in. Toby smiled at his sleeping mum and kissed her on the cheek before slipping out of the bed. He really had no idea what he'd intended to do, he'd never been the first one up before. He decided to take a little visit to the beach.

At noon Nellie woke up to find herself in an empty bed. She yawned and stretched. She was used to this daily routine, but today something seemed off about it. Only, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She pulled a robe over her nightgown and padded down the hall to Sweeney's shop.

He currently had no customers, so she invited herself in. She was greeted with,

"Nellie! Good to see you're up!" from Sweeney as well as a hug. Nellie hugged back and gave him a puzzled expression when they pulled away.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Noon." Sweeney answered.

"Noon?!" Nellie shrieked. "Why'd you let me sleep in so late?"

"You need your rest, Nellie."

"But _noon?_ Are you out of your mind?"

Sweeney chuckled.

"And where's Toby?" she asked.

"Relax. 'E's probably in 'is room." Sweeney answered. Suddenly something clicked. That was what was off.

"_Probably?_" Nellie screeched. "You mean you didn't _check?_" how could Sweeney be that foolish?

Sweeney took her hand and led her down the hall.

"There's nothing to worry about," he promised. He led her to Toby's room. His bed was made and empty. "That's strange." Sweeney mumbled. Nellie whirled and grabbed his shirt collar with both hands. She shook him as she yelled,

"Strange? Our bloody son's missin' an' you say _strange? _I don't believe this! How could you? Don't you care about him at all?"

"Yes, but -"

"But _what_ Sweeney?"

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" he asked.

"No!" Nellie snapped as she turned away, stomping back down the hall. "Now you're gonna bloody help me look for 'im!"

"Did the possibility that he might be on the beach occur to you?" Sweeney asked as he followed his wife. Nellie stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned to Sweeney.

"If he's on the beach," she spoke slowly through clenched teeth. She shook her head. "Then somethin' can very well happen to him. If he's in any danger _at all_, I blame you."

"Me?" Sweeney asked, shocked, trying to keep his temper under control. He knew it was probably the horomones talking, but still. It was a very, very complicated task. "What did I do?"

"_Nothing_," Nellie answered. "And that's the problem. You. Did. Nothing."

She briskly walked to the back door, quickly going through all the rooms inbetween in the process. Sweeney sighed and followed his distraught wife. An apology was certainly out of the question for a while.

Nellie threw open the back door.

"Toby!" she called. "Toby! If you can hear me, get your butt back here _now!_" Sweeney would feel really sorry for Toby once he got inside.

Toby came running at the sound of his Mum's voice. He saw the look on her face and immediately started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Mum!" he said as he wrapped his arms around Nellie in a hug. "It was foolish of me, I should've asked first, I'm incredibly sorry! I'll never do this again."

"You'd better be sorry! I was so worried!" Nellie hugged him back. "I'm so glad you're okay! Never pull a stunt like that again, young man. That clear?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Good. Now wash the dishes. Think of it as your punishment.

"Yes, Mum."

"And, Toby," Sweeney spoke. Toby walked over to Sweeney. "Welcome to the world of PMS," he whispered in Toby's ear. He straightened up and said more loudly. "Remember that and do what you were told."

"Yes, sir," Toby replied as he walked to the kitchen.

Nellie shut the back door and turned to Sweeney.

"You are _so_ lucky," she stated.

**AN: MAN! I had fun writing this chapter! I love the last line too! It looked so perfect and funny in my head! Hope it was the same for you, too! Man, 50 chapters..........I think this is gonna be longer than Public Affairs! And it may be a series! ;)**


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Hurray for another update! This one's a bit shorter though.**

Sweeney returned to his shop and Nellie went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, though it was already past lunch time. She took one look at the sink and a very annoyed expression crossed her face.

The dirty dishes she'd told Toby to wash were still sitting in the sink waiting to be washed and Toby was nowhere to be seen.

"Toby!" she called, the annoyance showing clearly in her voice. When she got no response nor his appearance she sighed angrily and marched to his room. There he was, asleep in bed.

"Sleepin' on the job, love?" she asked loudly from the doorway, jolting Toby awake. He jumped, startled, and turned to face his Mum. He seemed to relax when he realized it was her.

"What did ya say, Mum?" he asked groggily.

"Did you forget about your punishment? she asked knowingly. Toby paled.

"Oh, sorry Mum! I was just so tired," he said weakly.

"Yeah, I bet playin' on the beach _really_ made your tiny bones weary. Not to mention lil' ol' me worried sick while you were literally on a trip to the beach!"

"Hey - I said I was sorry!" Toby's voice was suddenly defensive.

"Prove it! Get your little butt out of bed and wash those dishes!" Nellie ordered. Toby looked guilty.

"Yes, Mum," he replied and climbed out of his bed, hanging his head as he walked out of his room. Nellie watched him leave before walking out herself.

That was really odd, Toby had _never_ disobeyed her before! What made now so different? She shook her head to clear the thought as she walked to the living room when she'd left her copy of Romeo and Juliet.

**AN: Ahahaha! This was fun to write, too!**


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Well call me butter cause I'm on a roll!!!! Ahaha! Charmed quote!**

Nellie was reading Romeo and Juliet when someone pounded on the front door.

_Now, who the hell is that?_ she wondered before standing up to answer it. The pounding became more persistant.

"I'm comin'!" she called to whoever was so impatient. She opened the door and saw none other than the Beadle. Her stomach flopped around nervously.

"Beadle Bamford!" she greeted with false sweetness. "What brings you here?" The Beadle tipped his hat.

"Mrs. Lovett," he greeted. "I'm surprised to see you here," he was obviously lying. He knew something about something, Nellie knew it. Why else would he be there?

The Beadle noticed her wedding band as he continued on.

"Is it Mrs. Lovett or Mrs. Todd now?" he asked, trying to have a jokingly seductive purr to his voice but ended up sounding like a drowned cat.

"It's still Mrs. Lovett, though we _are_ married now," Nellie answered. "And you still haven't answered me question," she reminded him pointedly.

"Right, right, may I come in?"

Nellie's heart raced. She swallowed as she held the door open wider.

"Yes, yes. Of course, sir," she answered trying to sound casual. The Beadle walked in and sat himself fown on the sofa.

"I'm here on professional business," he announced.

_No! I thought he wanted to talk over tea and cookies_, Nellie thought saracastically as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"There's someone missing," the Beadle informed. "A man by the name of Albert _Lovett_, ring any bells? He was last seen coming here."

"Well, yes, Beadle. The name _does_ ring a bell. I was married to him for, gee twenty something years or so. He did come here, but all of a sudden said he had to leave an' left rather quickly," first part true, last part false.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No, said nothing at all except he couldn't ne late. Maybe he's fleeing the country," lies were flowing out of Nellie's mouth surprisingly easily.

"I guess that's all I need to hear," as he stood up his hat fell off and landed pretty close to where Nellie was standing. "Could you be a doll and pick up me hat? Me bones aren't that young anymore."

Nellie bent down to pick the hat up, and in the next instant she was on the floor, the Beadle was on top of her, and his hands were tearing at the material of her robe and nightgown.

**AN: EVIL!!!!!!!!!**


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: OMH! Five updates in one day. . .. that is scary good!**

Nellie screamed. "Get off me!" she stuggled against him, but he was too heavy, too strong, and forceful for her little female body to handle. She could do nothing as he tore off her dresses, breathed his disgusting breath into the hollow of her neck, and sexually abused her. "Sweeney!" Nellie cried out as the Beadle kissed his way down her body. She shuddered, totally disgusted. "Sweeney!" she cried out again.

She couldn't handle this, she was pregnant! You do not have sex while you're pregnant, it just doesn't work. _Especially _with more than one man. No, this was not happeneing. Nellie couldn't, _woudln't_ let it happen.

"Sweeney! HELLLLP! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!!!" she wailed in agony. The Beadle was taking off his trousers. Nellie closed her eyes tightly and moaned. This couldn't happen.

This was all a bad dream, it had to be. It couldn't be real. Nellie squeaked as she felt him erect against her.

Nellie heard running footsteps but dismissed them as her imagination. When the Beadle was about to plunge his disgusting manhood into her, Sweeney crashed into him, tackling him to the floor.

He punched the Beadle repeatedly. "You. Do. NOT. Touch. Me. Wife!" he barked out in sentences, enraged. He stood and kicked him mercilessly. Sweeney turned his attention to Nellie. He rushed to her and knelt by her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He cradled her upper body gently. Nellie curled into a ball.

"Traumatized," she answered. She was shaking. Sweeney kissed her forehead and hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. He loosened his hold on her. "Can you stand?" he asked. Nellie nodded weakly and Sweeney offered her his hand just in case. She took it and wobbily made it to her feet.

Nellie shivered and Sweeney held her close.

"Can you dress yourself?" he asked. She nodded. She was probaby in shock. "Okay, you go dress yourself, I'll take care of the bastard," the last was said with passionate hatred. "Do we have rope?"

"Yes," Nellie answered.

"Where?" Sweeney asked.

"In our room, in the dresser," Nellie answered. Oh. So they were headed the same place, anyway.

Sweeney walked with Nellie to their room. While she pulled out a dress to wear, Sweeney got the rope.

He returned to the living room where the still unconscious Beadle lay. He drug the Beadle out onto the beach. Convinently, a nice sized log had washed up. Sweeney lay the Beadle onto the log and used the rope to securely tie him to it. Once that was done, Sweeney pushed the log into the ocean. Now they'd never have to worry about the Beadle again.

Sweeney returned to a fully dressed Nellie and food on the table.

"What did you do?" Nellie asked quietly, though Toby wasn't in the room yet.

"I tied him to a log and pushed it out into the sea," Sweeney answered.

"Thank you," Nellie pecked him on the lips. "Again," she added. Sweeney smiled and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Let's eat," he suggested.

**AN: DRAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0.o**


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: Viola! Another update! And I honestly thought I wouldn't have the time. . .**

Throughout breakfast Nellie remained to appear to have a relatively good composure. It wasn't until she'd sent Toby away for toffees, just to have him out of the way, that she showed how shaky her composure truly was.

She sat on the sofa, trying to read to get her mind away from what had happened. But she couldn't. She shuddered violenty at the memory. If Sweeney hadn't came. . .he would've been far worse than the judge. The only man that could be worse was Albert, and that was just horrible. She shivered.

A tear rolled down her cheek. The Beadle'd almost killed their baby! Screw the rape, if she'd lost her baby. . . she'd be devastated beyond repair. Forever broken. Another tear.

She closed her book, letting her emotions overwhelm her. She wailed into her hands, teetering back and forth on the sofa.

Sweeney closed his shop after his last customer left and went to check on his wife. He felt great sorrow upon seeing her crying form. He went over to the sofa and sat next to her.

He pulled her into a hug, Nellie cried into his shoulder. He held her tightly. Body language was all that was needed right then. He kissed the top of her head. He rubbed her back, but that seemed to make her cry even harder.

He carefully, suspiciously, unzipped her dress just enough to see her back. She wasn't wearing a corset today. He could see why. There were big purple bruises of different shapes all around her back. He could make out handprints, the Beadle's, no doubt. He tentatively touched one. Nellie screamed in pain.

The Beadle must've hurt her pretty badly. Sweeney felt horrible. There were no open wounds, nothing for him to mend but her emotional state. You can't heal a bruise.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, his eyes tearing up. He zipped her dress back up. He knew she probably didn't hear him. It would be nearly impossible to hear anything over her crying. His guilt kept on growing. He'd been just down the hall, and he didn't stop it. He felt so useless now. The only thing he could do was be there in her time of need. Be her shoulder to cry on and emotional support.

Sweeney's tears dripped onto Nellie's hair as he silently watched his sobbing wife. He wanted with all his heart for her pain to go away.

He lowered his head so his face was brushing against Nellie's hair.

They sat there like that for the longest time. Nellie was the first to move. She moved her head away from his shoulder and cupped his face with her hand.

"You are forgiven," she whispered. So, she _had_ heard Sweeney's apology. Sweeney placed his hand over her's. Their teary eyes met.

"I love you," they whispered in unison. Nellie's smile added to her sad beauty as she wiped the tears that were flowing down Sweeney's face away. He mirrored her action but couldn't smile. He felt too bad. She turned her face into his hand and kissed his palm before leaning her head onto his shoulder again. The hand that was on his face trailed down to his neck.

"Don't feel bad," she whispered. "You stopped him from doing any real damage," she pointed out. Sweeney gave her a stern look.

"Don't tell me those bruises aren't real and painful," he said. "They look pretty damn bad and you screamed in pain when I gently touched one of them," he informed her.

"It didn't go as far as intercourse," she informed him. "Our baby is still alive. That's more than enough to ask for," she pointed out.

"Well of course there's that, but," Sweeney shook his head. "If I'd lost you. . .you'd both be gone," he spoke softly. Nellie kissed him softly, lovingly.

Sweeney hugged her again, gently this time now that he was aware of her bruises.

"Are you okay? Emotionally?" he asked.

"I'll recover," she answered.

"How about physically?" he moved his head so he could look into her eyes, "How bad do you think you're hurt?"

"Me back hurts in certain areas from when 'e tackled me to the ground," Nellie answered honestly. "And, yes, the bruises hurt when touched," she added. When Sweeney's mouth opened she pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't even _think_ about apologizing again. I know you feel terrible and wish you could've done something more. What you don't realize is that you saved two lives that are very dear to you without nothing to give up in exchange. No consequences. We're both still here, thanks to you. I still love you. I don't need another apology, I'm extremely grateful for what you _did_ do, which was more than enough to save us."

When she removed her finger from his lips, he kissed her lovingly. He'd come close to losing her but didn't. They let their body language do all the talking. Mainly their mouths and their arms. Thoughout all the drama, nothing had seperated them yet.


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: Yay! Got another one in tonight! Don't y'all love 'ow fast I'm updating?**

Since they'd had breakfast at one in the afternoon that day, they decided to skip lunch. Dinner was ready by the time Toby returned with the toffees.

Because of the circumstances, Nellie nor Sweeney realized how dangerous sending him away alone was. After the past events, that was a very risky move.

If Toby had returned they way he'd left, they wouldn't have been reminded of the street's cruelty. But, Toby was really banged up when he returned home. Sweeney got to him first, not wanting Nellie to stress.

"What happened out there?" he asked taking in Toby's appearance.

"Some rowdy kids beat on me," Toby answered. "Stole some of the toffees, too," he added as he weakly held up the bag that held the remaining toffees. Poor kid looked like he was about to pass out.

"Sweeney!" Nellie called as she walked into the living room. She gasped when she saw Toby. She rushed up to them.

Sweeney stood and placed his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from getting any closer.

"A bunch of kids decided to pick a fight," he informed her. "He'll be fine," he promised her.

"Oh, God!" Nellie gushed. "How are we going to raise a family if we can't even keep Toby safe?!"

"Nellie," Sweeney shook her gently. "Come of, this is one time. It won't happen again. Just an accident. Don't go all extreme on me," he tried calming her.

"Let me see 'im!" she snapped and tore out from under Sweeney's hands. "Oh, Toby!" she knelt down next to him.

"Ere's the toffees, Mum," he said weakly as he held them out to her. She took them and set them on the floor behind her. _Fuck the toffees!_ she thought. She smiled weakly at him. She hugged him ever so lightly. He weakly hugged back.

"Ow!" Nellie yelped. Toby pulled away immediately. He had a worried expression. Had he hurt her?

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine, love," she assured him as she pulled him into another hug. "Just pretty banged up meself is all," she added. "Are _you _okay?" she changed the subject. "You look horrible!"

"It looks worse than in feels, Mum," Toby told her not wanting her to worry any further.

"But you _look_ like the walkin' dead, Toby!" Nellie was on the verge of tears. "Oh me poor boy!" she said in a choked whisper. Toby hated seeing his mum hurt, and this time it appeared to be both physically and emotionally.

"Don't cry," he weakly pleaded.

"She needs it," Sweeney spoke from above them. Toby wondered what had happened this time, but didn't argue against it.

"Oh, Toby!" Nellie sobbed. "How could I let this happen to you?" she cried into his hair. She cried harder as she tried to imagine life without him.

Sweeney left the room unable to watch his wife cry for a second time. It felt cruel, but he just couldn't take it. There was a hold inside him that grew bigger in size every time he saw his beloved hurt. It seemed his life was getting worse, not better. And Nellie's life certainly hadn't got any better.

The more he tried to protect her, the more he failed. The more he failed, the weaker Nellie became. If she lost her life a_gain_ because of him, he wouldn't be able to cope. He couldn't lost another family, he'd surely die.

Mrs. Lovett's tears still hadn't stopped. It seemed the thought of losing her baby was the worst thing in the world, but the thought of losing both the baby _and_ Toby, that was the worst thing in the _universe! _Worse than losing an arm or leg. Worse than a thousand pins through her heart. Worse than death.

But she'd lost neither of those which had become such a huge part of her. For that she was thankful. For that her tears turned joyful. She pulled away and smiled widely at Toby. Things were going to be okay, everything was going to be okay.


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: This one's a little shortie - but don't worry! There's more to come!**

"I love you, Toby!" Nellie exclaimed.

"I love you, too, Mum," Toby replied happily. He smiled slightly. It was always good to see his mum smile.

"Ya hungry, love?" she asked as she stood up. Toby nodded.

"Very," he answered.

"Good," Nellie replied. "'Cause dinner's on the table."

It was a good thing that what's she'd made for dinner that night didn't exactly require to be warm, because it would've been cold by the time they started eating.

Sweeney was glad to see Nellie was back to being her cheerful, usual self. Seeing her happy made him happy and he couldn't stop smiling.

"You look happy," Nellie commented when she noticed how constant his smile was.

"So do you," Sweeney replied at if that said it all. The words didn't, but the look in his eyes did. In most circumstances Toby would've made some kind of joking comment, but this time he didn't because he felt the same way Sweeney did. Heppy that Nellie was happy.

Albert, check. Judge, check. Beadle, check. What more could go wrong? Their biggest threats were dead.

Some questions are better left unasked.


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: 'Ere ya are! This is longer, so you should be happy!**

The next morning, the sixth of Janurary, the day passed by relatively normal. Nellie's bruises caused her some pain, but it was tolerable. Toby was getting better quickly. He was right, he did look worse the night before, he wasn't really hurt all that bad. It was a Tuesday, so Sweeney was working in his shop as usual.

Nellie had told Toby to get some more rest after breakfast so he could be better even quicker. He whined a little, but ended up doing what he was told. Mrs. Lovett was reading, as usual. She was in a very comfortable position, laying on the sofa, when there was a knock at the door. Nellie groaned. She was very comfortable and at a really good part of her book, therefore she was quite grumpy to have to get up and answer the door.

But she did so anyway. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw who it was. _This is impossible! What happened?!_

It was Lucy. And she looked exactly the way she had fifteen years ago, too. _Before_ she took the arsenic.

"Lucy!" she gasped. "Wha - how?"

"'Ello, Nellie. I'm 'ere ta reclaim wot's rightfully mine," Lucy spoke. All the things she'd lost from the arsenic were back now! How could that be? She looked a million times nicer, cleaner, anyway. She had knowledge of who she, Nellie, and obviously Benjamin, and Johanna were. "Me 'usband, Benjamin Barker an' our daughter," Lucy continued.

Nellie screamed trying to wake herself up from the nightmare, only to find that it was indeed reality. Sweeney, of course, rushed to the sound of her scream. The last person he expected to see on his door-step was Lucy Barker. He stared at her in shock. He gave Nellie the 'what's going on?' look, but she seemed just as confused as he was.

"Benny!" Lucy exclaimed happily. When Sweeney could talk he said,

"Sorry, Lucy. You're too late. That man died when you drank that arsenic." it was hard to believe she'd even took the poison by the looks she still posessed.

"But -" Lucy's happiness faltered. "But I - I got cured, Benny."

"There's no cure to poison, Lucy," Nellie spoke softly.

"I wasn't talkin' ta ya, ya _witch!_" Lucy spat. So, she wasn't as sane as she appeared to be.

"You weren't talking to me either, Lucy," Sweeney said as he walked over to Nellie. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "You keep calling me 'Benny', I'm not your Benny. He died long ago. I'm Sweeney Todd, Nellie's husband." Lucy just wasn't getting it.

"But wot about Johanna?" she asked as she began to tear up. "Did she mean nothing?"

"No," Sweeney answered. "She meant everything. But she's dead too, Lucy. And we," he moved his hand to Nellie's stomach. "Are expecting a little one of our own soon, and we have also adopted an orphan. I've moved on, and it's time you did the same."

"I can't, _Sweeney_, I'll always love you, excuse me, _Benjamin!_" Lucy replied.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

Lucy screamed and slapped Nellie hard.

"Witch! Steal me 'usband away! 'Ow could you?!" Nellie stared at her in shock. she wanted to strike back but didn't for fear that Sweeney wouldn't take too kindly for it if she did.

"She's done more for me than you ever have!" Sweeney yelled, enraged. He caught Lucy's wrist just before she could swing a punch at his wife. He kicked the door shut and pinned Lucy against it. "Do you have any idea what I did for you?" he spat. "I _murdered_ for you, Lucy! Killed all those who hurt you! Before that I was in prison for a false charge, and the only hope I had was you! And I come back to find you poisoned yourself and abandoned Johanna to fend for herself! Thankfully Nellie watched over her. You are so daft, woman! I _finally_ move on, and you expect me to go back as if nothing happened! If you were in Nellie's shoes, if you were the one I came back to, would _you_ help me seek revenge, would _you_ help cover up me crimes, would _you_ give me a place to stay knowing all that? No, you wouldn't. Nellie did. She's always been there for me, you weren't even there for Johanna but she was! What do you expect me to say? 'Though I love someone else, let's go back to the way things were fifteen years ago'? _No_, I don't think so! Do you understand _that?!_"

Lucy blinked twice before pushing Sweeney off her.

"You murderous bitch!" she barked at Nellie. She tackled her to the ground. "You've brainwashed me 'usband with lies! 'E'd never kill anyone! You killed 'em an' made 'im take the blame!" she punched her on the face. Nellie was pissed now. She wasn't going to take this. She slapped Lucy hard, leaving nail marks on her face. Lucy screamed in pain and tugged on Nellie's hair. Nellie yelped. She kicked Lucy in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. she crashed into Sweeney, knocking him down.

Nellie stood up and yanked Lucy to her feet. Lucy spit in her face. Nellie growled angrily deep in her throat. She twisted Lucy into a chokehold. Fighting against a man, she was hopeless. But she could fight very well with other women, especially those as delicate and frail as Lucy was.

"You will die if you don't give up the fight," Nellie threatened honestly. Sweeney picked himself off the floor and put the greatest amount of distance he could between him and Lucy while being in front of her.

"You don't love him," Lucy spoke, strangled through the chokehold. Nellie laughed sharply.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you don't love him," Lucy repeated. This pissed Nellie off even more. She spun Lucy out of the chokehold and raised her arm to her face. She bit down, ahrd. Lucy screamed. Nellie bit down hard enough that she almost drew blood. When she let go of her arm with her teeth she asked,

"You wanna bet?" she ran Lucy to a wall and crashed her head into it five times. Lucy slumped to the floor, barely conscious. She was forced to watch Nellie and Sweeney.

Nellie kissed Sweeney passionately, he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"If that's not love," Nellie began. "Then what is it?"

"Showing off," Lucy answered drowsily. Her consciousness was rapidly fading. Nellie smiled evily. She picked Lucy up, opened the door, and threw her outside.

"There!" she exclaimed with a satisfied smirk as she rubbed her hands together.

"She's going to wake up eventually," Sweeney cautioned her.

"I know," Nellie replied as she closed the door. She started walking down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Sweeney ased warily. Nellie turned to face him.

"Going to wake Toby, love."


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: I apologize for leaving you with just 57 chapters for so long, but at least chapter 57 is very interesting, so it can't be that bad. 5-day weekend for Thanksgiving break so I'm off to update some fanfics!!!**

Sweeney ran up to Nellie and grabbed her arm. "No you're not!" he protested.

"Why not?" Nellie asked.

"'E can't see this!" Sweeney basically shrieked.

"Why not?" Nellie asked. "'E's seen a dead body in our room, but 'e can't see a stupid fight?" it really didn't make much sense.

"That was our fault," Sweeney replied. "And it's also beside the point. Albert was a man. Lucy's a woman. He wouldn't think too kindly of me if he saw me strike a woman. Nellie, you are _not _waking him up!"

"Well, 'e's bound to wake up anyway! 'E'll surely 'ear us, if he can't already!" this made them both pause to listen for signs that Toby could already be awake. There were none and they sighed in relief. No kid likes to see their parents fight.

Nellie suddenly doubled over with a moan. Sweeney impulsively caught her arm."Are you alright?"

Nellie was rapidly paling. Nellie shook her head. "Think I'm. . .gonna be sick!" she hurled all over Sweeney and the floor from the waist down. The smell gave Sweeney a slight wave of nausea, but he had a strong stomach. He led her over to the sofa. He moved her book out of the way and helped her lay down.

"Be right back love, promise," he said before going into the kitchen to retrieve a cleaning rag. He scrubbed the vomit off himself and the floor before returning to Nellie. He sat next to her and she grasped onto his hand. Her voice sounded thick, as if she were crying, when she said,

"Don't let 'er steal you away from me."

"I won't," Sweeney promised. Nellie clutched his hand tighter. She looked straight into his eyes.

"She'll never give up," she reminded him seriously. Sweeney nodded.

"I know, I'll help her move on. . .even if I must kill her."

"Oh, Sweeney! You don't have to go that far!"

"But I might," Sweeney replied, which was very much true. It may just come to that.

"But it would hurt you, even now," Nellie spoke softly. Sweeney nodded.

"Yes, but not half as much if I were to lose you, my love," he informed her.

"I'm sorry I had to get sick at a time like this," Nellie apologized. "I know you must be hurting."

"But it ain't your fault, Nellie. You can't help it."

"If I could, I would." Sweeney smiled softly.

"I know, and that's what counts," he replied. "Now let's get you to bed," he carefully picked her up. She clung to him as he made his way to their room. "Try to sleep, I'll let you know when it's over." Nellie nodded sleepily. She yawned.

"Love you," Sweeney smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too," he left the room and returned to the living room. He waited for Lucy to wake up.


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: Here's chapter 59, lovies!**

Lucy threw herself onto the door.

"Let me in!" she screamed. Sweeney opened the door. Lucy fell onto him. "Benny!" she cried. "What has that evil witch lady done to you?" Sweeney gently pushed her away from him.

"Nothing," he answered. "Nothing but show me what real love is." Lucy screamed.

"Stop the lies! I know you still love me!"

"Do I?"

Lucy kissed him. He stood still as a statue, utterly unresponsive. Lucy broke off, hurt.

"Now do you believe that I don't love you anymore?" he asked. Lucy cried.

"I guess you have changed. . .you married a whore." This angered Sweeney.

"What did you call me wife?"

"A whore!" Lucy spat. "There was a time that you said you'd always love me."

"Benjamin said that!"

"Same damn thing!"

"Lucy, I can help you move on if you let me." Lucy laughed.

"'Ow's this for movin' on?" she ran around the house to the beach and flung herself into the ocean. The undertoe pulled her under. Sweeney stared after her in shock. He went back inside with a heavy heart. He went to his and Nellie's room. He gently shook her to wake her up.

"It's over," he told her.

"What 'appened?"

"She ended up throwing herself into the sea. The undertoe sucked her in," he answered, voice thick.

"Oh, love," Nellie said sympathetically. "Come in, lay next to me," she knew he was hurting, and moreso than he said he would.

"Is your stomach any better?"

"Yes, love," Nellie answered. "Now come 'ere." Sweeney did so. He rested his head on her chest and listened to the even beating of her heart. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Let it out," Nellie encouraged. "Just let everything out, don't hold back." Sweeney didn't need her encouragement. He was about to anyway.

He cried into her as she stroked his hair lovingly. She actually found it peaceful and was lulled back into sleep. Sweeney let it all out, vented to the maximum, and ended up falling asleep himself.

Sweeney had nightmares. All of them involved Lucy. Most were Lucy trying to kill Nellie, others were Lucy trying to kill him, some were Nellie killing herself and there were even a couple of him killing himself. His eyes shot open. He could feel Nellie's even breathing, she was still asleep. Sweeney didn't want to wake her. He stayed where he was, listening to the solid, even beating of her heart. He could feel how damp his tears made her dress. He still felt horrible, worse now, after the nightmares. He moved his head slightly so he could see her face. He softly brushed his lips against her cheek.

_I love you_, he thought. Nellie looked truly peaceful when she slept. Pure peacefulness. Not the mask she wore to cover up her real feelings every day. It pained Sweeney to notice how much of a difference it was. Again came the thought that she may be better off without him, but he quickly dismissed it. They needed each other.

Nellie's face lost the purity of the peace and Sweeney knew she was waking up. She groaned a little and squinted; she smiled when she saw Sweeney.

"'Ello love," she greeted. Sweeney weakly smiled back.

"'Ello," he whispered thickly in reply, not trusting his voice. Nellie stroked his face lovingly.

"Oh, love," Sweeney's eyes were still glossy from the tears. They stared into each other's eyes. Sweeney kissed her palm. They heard the clock chime five. Nellie quickly sat up, causing Sweeney to roll to the side. She looked worriedly at Sweeney.

"Where's Toby?" she asked, her voice panicky.

"'E was in bed during the Lucy thing," Sweeney answered thoughtfully. Nellie gasped loudly. "What?" he got off the bed and helped Nellie to her feet. Nellie forced herself to breathe calmly.

"Or not," Sweeney was confused. "Don't you see? We were arguing loud enough that Toby _should _have waken if he _was_ asleep!" Nellie's voice had a very worried tone. "You don't think 'e pulled one of those stunts again?" she asked in a tone that said he'd be in trouble if he did and was okay, but also said she'd never forgive herself if he wasn't.

"Well, let's find out."


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: 60 chapters and it's still not over yet! And I have made it official - this will indeed be a series.**

Sweeney and Nellie darted down the hall to Toby's room. Nellie pushed the door open.

"Toby?" she asked. His bed was unmade and empty, his window open. Nellie's jaw dropped. She turned to Sweeney with a shocked expression frozen on her face. "T- This isn't happening!" she yelled thickly, tears forming in her eyes. Sweeney pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, Nellie. Don't lose control now. We need to find him," he kissed the top of her head. "Can you calm down enough for that?" Nellie pulled away and looked into his eyes while giving him an affirmitave nod. She spun around and walked further into Toby's room.

"Toby!" she called out. "Where are you hiding?"

"Toby?" Sweeney joined in.

"Come on darlin', you're really scarin' me!" Nellie was trying so hard to stay calm. They walked around the bed to the window. They looked out it. Nellie's eyes widened. "You don't think. . ."

"No, Nellie."

"But what if 'e did?! What if 'e's drowned?"

"Nellie, you're overreacting. We don't know anything yet," Nellie wouldn't listen, she was beyond reasoning. They heard a knock on the front door.

"If that's another blast from the past I swear I'll - "

"Nellie," Sweeney put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax, I'll handle it."

"Toby's missin'! 'Ow do ya expect me to relax?!"

"I'll be right back," Sweeney promised before heading to the living room.

Sweeney opened the door to find a police officer holding Toby roughly by the arm.

"Does this boy belong to you?" he asked.

"Yes," Sweeney answered, ushering Toby inside. "What's this about?"

"Lad was caught stealin' from the 'erbal store a few blocks back," the officer informed him. "Do with him what you will, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Will do, sir," and with that the officer was gone. Sweeney shut the door.

"Sweeney?" Nellie called as she walked down the hall. She squealed when she saw Toby and ran up to him. "Toby!" she seized him in a hug, not caring about the bruises all over her body. "I'm so glad you're alright! What's 'appened, darlin'?"

"Police officer dropped 'im off," Sweeney informed her. "Said 'e was caught stealin' from a 'erbal store."

"Stealin'?!" Nellie was shocked. "No, me Toby wouldn't do such a thing, would ya, love?" she asked warmly. She was in a bit of denial.

"No, Mum," Toby replied. "I'm so glad to be 'ome!" he clung to Nellie. Now that the relief had settled, the inevitable questioning came.

"Okay, where _were_ you, love? 'Ad me worried sick ya did."

"Well, I 'eard all this shoutin' an' screamin', so I thought it best to leave and come back after a few hours." Toby answered.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for," Nellie told him sternly. She tilted his head, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Toby," she began again. "Where _were_ you?"

"Alright! Alright! I was at the 'erbal store, but I didn't steal nothin' - I swear!" Toby answered.

"Then what were you doing there?" Sweeney asked.

"Just hangin' around. I find it peaceful," Toby answered.

"Alright," Nellie said in a 'you're forgiven' voice. "I believe you, just don't scare me like that again, I can't 'andle it."

"I'm sorry, Mum. I just thought it best I was away," Toby apologized.

"Love," Nellie looked in his eyes. "You are never a problem to us, if you wanted to be out of the way, you should've pretended to be asleep. Never run away, ever, that clear?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Ya 'ungry?"

"Yes, Mum."

Nellie smiled. "Me too, now let's get somethin' to eat, shall we?"

"I really am sorry, Mum," Toby apologized.

"Save it, dear," Nellie replied. "I'll ley this one slide. C'mon, dear. Ya 'ave ta 'ave plenty o' room after goin' so long without eatin'." Toby hugged her.

"Thank you, Mum."

"Toby," Sweeney said, his hand on his shoulder. "Let your Mum make us dinner."

"Oh, yeah," Toby said with a weak smile as he let go of his Mum.


	61. Chapter 61

**AN: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated since 2008. I did not expect to become so busy. But it's a three day weekend so I have some spare time. I hope you all remember this story and can forgive me for my extremely long absence.**

After dinner Nellie got sick again. Nellie was frustrated with her unborn child. Always wants to be fed and when it is, it's like it was rejecting the food or something/

"Bloody child's only in the womb for a little over a month and is already causin' me trouble!" she complained as she moved away from the kitchen sink.

"Nellie, this happens to anyone who gets pregnant," Sweeney gently reminded her.

"Have you ever been pregnant?" Nellie asked snappily. Sweeney winced at the thought.

"Eh. . .god, no!"

"Then shut up! You don't know what this child is putting me through!" Uh-oh. Another mood swing was coming. Sweeney could feel it. "And you obviously don't know how to raise a child! You can't even keep Toby in your sight for five minutes!" _Don't say anything_, Sweeney warned himself. "Then again, how can you expect someone to raise a child if they can't even take care of their wife!" _What is she talking about? _"I have had _way_ too many close calls these past few days!" Touchy subjects, great. _Of all things, she has to bring this up? Why? _

"Nellie, you know I'm the reason why they were indeed 'close calls'," Sweeney spoke softly. Nellie took it the wrong way.

"I'll say! If it weren't for you the Beadle wouldn't have come, or Lucy!

"That's not what I meant," Sweeney replied, quite hurt by that comment. Worst part was, she was right. Good place for a mood change, and she seemed to be back to normal.

"Oh my god," Nellie muttered walking closer to Sweeney. She drew him into a hug. "Did I really just say that?" she asked in disbelief. She was shocked with herself.

"Yes," Sweeney answered.

"Oh, love. I am so very sorry," she apologized. She quickly pressed her lips to his. "I'll try to moniter what I'm saying," she promised.

"Do you really feel that way?" Sweeney asked.

"Of course not," Nellie answered. "Why would I?" she was going to say more but Sweeney interrupted her.

"Because it's true."

"Love, you know how these mood swings make me, you just can't take me seriously," she told him, trying to comfort him. "I take it all back." Sweeney slightly smiled and kissed her.

"Forgave and forgotten?" she asked when they broke away. Sweeney nodded with a sultry smile. Nellie raised her eyebrows and purred seductively. "Toby asleep?" he nodded. "Good; love, be careful. _Very _careful, we're taking a huge risk."

"Gentle as a feather, my love," with that Sweeney picked Nellie up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom.


	62. Chapter 62

**AN: I'm sooo excited I finally got a creative spark and wrote chapter 72 last night! I will definately write more to it later on, possibly tonight. I'm not sure how much space between the updates though, because of my ten chapters rule that I like to follow. Anyway, I'll stop wasting your time and get on with the story.**

The next day, Wednsday, the seventh of January, Sweeney had to work so Nellie woke up to an empty bed, as usual. _Why must he always be up so early? _she wondered in a form of loneliness. She missed watching him sleep and waking up to see his face first thing.

Out of the blue, all at once, memories of the previous day crashed into her. The fight and ultimate death of Lucy, her getting sickk, Sweeney being upset, falling asleep, waking up in the middle of they day. Then the searching of Toby, him being brought home by a police officer, getting sick again.

_Oh god! _Nellie thought. _Twice in one day! _That certainly couldn't be good. More memories. The horomone driven quarrel between her and Sweeney, the. . .the _sex_. _Why the hell did we do that?! _she scolded herself. She _knew_ better, especially after the Beadle. . .bile rose in her throat at the thought of that day. That foolish moment on her part.

Again came the panic that all this trauma may be harming her baby. Something clicked in her head. There was a way she could find out, hopefully. That day in the market, Toby had expressed his concerns for her possibly harming the baby by opening up a shop. He had told her of his real mother, and how she had gave birth to a stillborn child due to overworking herself. Perhaps Toby knew of some symtoms his mother showed that would hint that something was wrong, unusual. Nellie sighed as she climbed out of bed not wanting to burden a child with her problems after his rough past, but it had to be done.

**ST**

Sweeney paced throughout his barbershop, much like he did before, well, everything. _Why? _he wondered as he thought of the previous days events, or rather night's events in particular. He should've known better, even if she'd forgot. Why had he and his wife had sex after only two mere days after the Beadle had nearly raped her? The thought sickened him to the bone. Had doing so harmed their baby?

A customer came in.

"'Ello, sir," Sweeney greeted, voice and gaze distant, barely acknowledging the man's presense. The man sensed something was wrong.

"Are you alright, sir?" The man quietly asked. "I-Is this a good time? Shall I come back later?"

"Nonsense, good man. I beg your indulgence though, me mind is far from easy," Sweeney answered. The man hesitated. "Sit, sir," Sweeney encouraged. "Sit."

The man did so. He attempted starting a conversation as he was getting prepped for the shave.

"Pardon me curiosity, but what has you troubled so?"

"Certain events involving me wife an' I," Sweeney answered vaugely.

"Ah," the man just didn't know when to stop talking. "I know 'ow it feels," _Yeah right! _"To 'ave a woman cheat on ya." Sweeney's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"That _is _what happened, right?"

"No, good sir, that is far from what 'appened," Sweeney answered.

"Oh. Me apologies," _You'd better be sorry! _"Your wife wouldn't happen to be the exceptional beauty of a redhead residing with you, would she?" _What is he getting at? _

"I'd say she is, sir," Sweeney answered as he shaved the man's face, desperately wanting and trying very hard not to slit the man's throat.

"Then I am afraid you don't know your wife as well as you think."

"What are you implying, sir?"

"That your wife 'as indeed cheated on you sir," the man replied.

"And how would you know this?"

"I didn't know she was married. . .about a week ago we hooked up," the man answered. _Liar! Nellie would __**NEVER**__. . .would she?_

"You may go, sir," Sweeney dismissed him with the final shave. He so wanted this man dead. What hurt him most was he thought that perhaps the man was right. He didn't want it to be true, but that didn't necessarily mean that it wasn't.

The man left and Sweeney sat, deep in thought for a long time.


	63. Chapter 63

**AN: I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update - I hope you can forgive me!!!**

"Toby," Nellie said sweetly as she gently nudges Toby awake. He groaned sleepily. "Love? You 'ear me?" He opened one eye lazily.

"What is it, Mum?" his voice said how tired he was. She regretted having to ask him even more.

"Sweetie, you 'ave to wake up, love," she gently told him. He slowly sat up. Nellie's eyes welled with tears.

"Something wrong, Mum?" Toby asked worriedly, awake and alert.

"Toby," Nellie said thickly. She sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I need to have a very serious discussion with you." Toby immediately thought of when a police officer brough him home.

"Mum, I said I was sorry about the -"

"No, love," Nellie cut him off. "Not that. I'm about to ask you to bring up memories that may be painful for you to remember," she told him, trying to make her tears go away.

"Mum?" Toby's eyebrows wrinkled and he wore a puzzled frown.

"Remember when you told us about your real Mum?"

"Yes," Toby answered in confusion.

"Was she. . .acting strange through her pregnancy with your brother?" Toby's eyes widened as he realized where this was going.

"Mum?"

"_Please _answer me," Nellie pleaded, tears spilling over. Toby protectively hugged her.

"I was so young. . .I can't remember much. I do remember 'ow sick she got, 'er skin was deathly white, she got sick five or six times a day, and on top of that she was workin' all the time. When she went into labor, when her water broke, blood came with it. . ." tears fell from his eyes as he relived his memories. He buried his head in Nellie's chest.

"I'm so sorry I asked, love," she choked out. She couldn't handle someone so innocent crying. "I just 'ad to know. . ." Toby looked into her tearful face and she mirrored the action.

"It's alright, Mum. I 'ope. Are you. . .?"

"I think the baby'll be fine, thank you son." Toby threw his arms around her again and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome," he replied as he hugged her close, gently, careful of her bruises. "I'd 'ate to see you so 'urt. . ." he whimpered. Nellie pulled away and smiled at him brightly through her tears.

"Not to worry, love," she replied. "I'll be fine, you'll see." she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

There was a rapid knock on the foor. Nellie and Toby looked up to see Sweeney enter the room, an angry expression on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked. His voice contained how angry he felt.

"No, love, we were just finishing," Nellie answered shakily, afraid and confused, _Why is he so angry? _She wondered.

"May I have a word with you?"

"Of course," Nellie answered walking up to him.

"_Alone_," he emphasized.

"Alright," Nellie replied. She walked into the hall, shutting Toby's door behind her. "What is this about?" she asked.

"Where were you on the thirty-first of December?"

"Here, where else?"

"How can I trust you?"

"Sweeney! Wot's gotten into you?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know! You cheated on me while I was workin', didn't you?!" he was pissed.

"_Wot?!_ I'd never -!"

"You're a liar, Nellie, a liar and a cheater!" Sweeney yelled.

"Sweeney! Will ya _listen _to me?!"

"_NO!_ I can't trust you! I never should've married you!" That hurt.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I'm done! I'm leaving tonight!"

Nellie slapped him, hard, on the face. Sweeney looked shocked.

"Sweeney, I love you. I've never cheated on you. Where'd ya get that crazy idea?"

"One of me customers told me 'e slept with you but one week ago, claiming 'e didn't know you were married," Sweeney answered angrily. She was caught for sure, right?

"You believe shit like that?! Sweeney, I was grieving, Christine was visiting, I was here _all the time!_ Do you honestly think I'd ever hurt you so?" This was unbelievable. How could Sweeney accuse her of such a thing?

"Prove it," those two words from Sweeney's mouth cut her like a knife. He didn't believe her. Her mouth hung open. She tried to form words, but no sound came out, her jaw merely dropping and rising. She tore down the hall as fresh tears came. She ran into their bedroom and flopped onto the bed, crying into a pillow. All they'd been through, all they'd worked for, ruined, and for a stupid false accusation! It was over.

Sweeney burst in the door.

"What's the matter? Can't think of a lie good enough to prove it?" Nellie screamed.

"What is there to prove? I _bloody_ read all day and talked with Christine! We took Toby to the beach! Christine went to the book store and bought me Romeo and Juliet! I stayed with Toby. I was too upset to even _think_ about sex, let alone cheating on me 'usband who I've loved me entire fucking life! If you're willing to leave me and our bloody _unborn child_ over what a stupid customer of yours says, then you're dafter than I realized, not the same person I fucking had sex with last night, not the same person who said I was so important to 'im, so irreplaceable! I don't think I know you anymore. I married a fucking stranger, pregnant with 'is child!" she broke into sobs. "I love _you_, Sweeney. Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

Sweeney stormed out of the room to his barber shop. He forced himself to calm down and relax as he sat in his barbering chair. He thought over all his wife had said. After two hours of internal battling the side that believed his wife won. _What have I done? _He thought. An apology was definately in order, but how do you apologize to someone for breaking their heart?


	64. Chapter 64

**AN: I grant another chapter for you! Can't leave you all with that!**

Nellie pulled her wedding band off her finger and set it on the bedside table. She then pulled off the ring she'd gotten at the goldsmith over a month ago. The one with _Sweeney and Nellie Forever_ engraved into it. A tear dropped onto her hand as she held the ring. She ran her thumb slowly over Sweeney's name.

"Oh Sweeney," she whispered thickly. "Why have you hurt me so?" he didn't need to say it was over, the message was clear as day. "I will always love you," she brought he ring to her lips and gently kissed it before setting it on the table along with the wedding band. She had to leave, she couldn't bear to see Sweeney's angry distrusting face again.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!" Nellie screamed. What the hell did he want now? He'd already ruined her, what else was there to do?

"M-Mum?" Toby's nervouse voice came from the other side of the door.

"Oh!" Nellie gasped in realization. "Toby, love, it's okay, come in." Her voice shook. Toby came in, closing the door behind him. When he saw his mum he knew something was wrong. He ran up to her and embraced her.

"Mum! What's 'appened?" he asked worriedly.

"The worst thing in the world," Nellie answered, crying into his hair. She hugged Toby tightly. "I love you so much," Toby hugged her gently, being careful of her bruises, but it wasn't enough for Nellie. "It's alright, you can hug me tighter than that, love."

"But wot about your bruises?"

"Love, no amount of physical pain can override me broken heart," she insisted. Toby obeyed and hugged her as tight as he could manage. He was so confused, but he did anything he could to make her even the tiniest bit happy. He kissed her cheek softly. He could taste her tears. He rested his head on her shaking shoulder.

"No matter wot happened, you know I'll do anything for you, right?" Toby said solemnly. Nellie smiled sadly. "I love you, Mum, so much, is there anything I can do. . .?" Nellie shook her head sadly.

"Wish there was, love." She was so hurt, Toby didn't think he'd seen anyone so hurt in his life. . .well besides his Mum, but that was different. He rubbed her back soothingly. She took a deep, shaky breath. Never had she been this shaken up in her life, not even when her father died. No, nothing is worse than losing something special with the man you have loved for over twenty years, and all for a false accusation on their part. He more than anyone else knew what it was like to be falsly accused. Even when it was just the two of them in London and he barely acknowledged her presence it hadn't eaten her up in the way it was now. The fact that her horomones were on overdrive probably wasn't helping her emotional state much either. She cried harder, hiccups breaking the sobs, it was hard to breathe.

"Mum, will you be alright?" Toby asked worriedly. All this stress surely wasn't good for her, let alone the baby. He didn't want to live through that again. He wouldn't lose another Mum.

"I don't know, love," her voice broke in many places, her pitch and volume not matching. "I honestly don't know." This was it. This was the moment that every pent up emotion from over the years decided to overwhelm her. Sorrow, anger, madness, joy, it was all there. She didn't know if she could handle it.

"Mum!" Toby's voice rose an octave higher. The last thing they needed was for him to begin crying, but he already felt the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"P-promise me -"

"NO! You will _not_ do this to us!"

All of a sudden the movement and hysterical crying stopped, Nellie closed her eyes and fell softly backward onto the bed bringing Toby with her. Her breathing was light and shallow. Her face was relaxed, peaceful. Other than the wet tearstreaks all over her face, nothing on her fave showed any signs that she was crying just mere seconds ago.

Toby didn't know if this was good or bad. He was hoping for the best but worried the worst. He had to get his Dad; he'd know what to do! But he didn't dare leave his Mum's side for even the smallest amount of time.

**AN: Oooh - that just may have been a worse cliffie than what I left you with last time - sorry!**


	65. Chapter 65

**AN: I hacen't updated in a while and I'm sorry for leaving you dangling off that horrible edge - but I'm back now! The suspense is no more! *For now at least ;)***

Sweeney was on his way to the room. He didn't know if he had the right to call it 'their' room anymore, not after that impulsive confrontation. How could he have done that? How could he hurt his wife so, after all this time spent being so careful with how he treated her? He wasn't exactly sure how he'd apologize, but he'd find a way. He was thinking over different things he could say when Toby's voice rang from his destination.

"Dad! Help! Come quick!" Sweeney ran the rest of the way. Worry and guilt rose in his chest. Had something happened to her?

He threw the door to the room open, his face showing his worry.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I was kinda hoping you could figure that one out," Toby replied, gesturing to his Mum. Sweeney dashed up to them.

"Please move," he politely asked of Toby. Toby obliged. Sweeney felt the tears rushing to his eyes as he looked at his wife. She looked so much like she had that night before the lucky twist of fate brought them back. _Please no_, he begged in his thoughts. The only difference was that her eyes were closed now, and they were wide open then.

Sweeney lifted her arm up by the hand so he could check for a pulse in her wrist and noticed she wasn't wearing either of her rings. He looked over to the left and saw them sitting on the bedside table. _Life first, relationship later_, he had to remind himself. He got back into focus. He felt for a pulse. It was there, steady as a drum beat. That was a relief.

"Is she going to be alright?" Toby asked in a voice that said he was already thinking the worst. Something in his voice drew Sweeney to look at him. His eyes were tearful, his face miserable. Sweeney felt a huge wave of pity crash over him and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him from the side.

"She'll be fine," he answered him happily. She was still with them, that was good. Now he needed to know if their relationship had survived as well. He looked down at his hand, at his own ring. _Sweeney and Nellie Forever_, he sure hoped so.

He wondered if he should wake her up then or wait until she woke up on her own. He gently stroked her face lovingly as he thought, _I hope you wake up soon, love._ He softly kissed her forehead.

"When will she wake up?" Toby asked at his side.

"I don't know," Sweeney answered honestly. "But don't you worry," he smiled down at him reassuringly. "She'll be alright."

"And the baby?" Toby asked out of curiosity.

"We'll see," Sweeney answered. He really hoped the baby was okay, but if his and Nellie's relationship was extinct, then it wouldn't matter, he wouldn't be able to see it anyway.

"What made 'er so upset, anyway?" Sweeney mentally winced at this question. He knew it would rear it's ugly head sometime, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"Let's jus' say we got into our first major fight," Sweeney answered. Toby's eyes widened. "Argument," Sweeney quickly corrected himself. "Argument, I should say argument." Toby's eyes relaxed a little.

"I've never seen 'er so upset, it was like the end of the world or somethin'," Toby commented heartfeltedly.

_Maybe ut was to her_, Sweeney thought sadly. _You've messed up big time, Sweeney! _As if he hadn't beaten himself up enough about it. _I was offered a chance to fix things, and all I've done is screw things up even more! _A tear slid down his face. _I am so sorry._ The tear fell onto his wife's dress.

Strange as it was, Toby didn't want to be in the room anymore. Very strange for someone who had not wanted to leave his Mum's side mere minutes earlier.

"I'm awfully 'ungry, I'm gonna fetch somethin' for meself to eat, alright?" Toby informed a little akwardly, making it a question at the end. Sweeney nodded absent-midedly. His arm fell back to his side with a soft thud when Toby was no longer against him.

Sweeney let his feelings out when the sound of a closed door came from behind him. He held Nellie's hand. He didn't care if she could hear him or not, he had to let it out. It wasn't healthy to keep emotions pent up, as he'd recently discovered. It ended up hurting his loved ones.

"Nellie, I am so, so, sorry I accused you of cheatin' on me, I know you never would. It was just an act on impulse, and a foolish act at that. I've just been keepin' me emotions pent up for far too long, I guess. I love you so, so much. I hate how much I hurt you, how much I'm _hurting_ you. I'm not sure what came over me earlier, but I behaved like an insensitive jerk. One of the things I hate most in the world.

"I know a lot of crazy things have happened in our relationship, and this just pushed you off the edge, didn't it? It was too much. You probably want to leave me and I honestly don't blame you. I've broke your heart, so many times, but never like this. If you leave I won't know what to do with me life. If you die like you've almost done in these past months, I won't be able to go on. You taught me how to love again, and I can't make meself love anyone else. I can't go on without you. You've greatly changed me life, I can't imagine what it'd be like without you in it," he gently stroked her cheek as tears blurred his vision. He dropped his head to her chest, crying softly. "I love you," he whispered.

_Please wake up! _He thought. _Please, please wake up!_

Unbeknown to Sweeney, Nellie's eyes fluttered open. She'd heard every word. She moved her arm and gently stroked his back. His head whipped up in shock to meet her big, brown eyes. Her forgiving eyes.

"You are forgiven, but it will take some time for these wounds to heal," she spoke in a whisper. Sweeney nodded solomnly in understanding before hugging her tightly.

"You heard?" he asked wonderously, happily.

"Yes, me love. Every word. Who knew you could be so soft?" she teased lightly. Sweeney laughed thickly.

"Who indeed," he replied, half teasing. "I think. . .that 'er name begins with an 'N'." Nellie laughed.

"Who, me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Yeah, I guess I did kinda know you're soft," she smiled. "And I love every bit of you."

Nellie sat up slowly. Sweeney held onto her arm to support her. She felt light-headed and leaned onto him a little.

"I guess I can't ask you what 'appened to me," she stated, guessing he didn't know.

"You don't know either?" Sweeney was suprised. "Then we're all stumped," he stated. Nellie's eyes widened.

"Toby saw me like this?!"

"Well, I'd assume so, 'e's the one that called me 'ere," Sweeney answered. Nellie looked down and noticed her ring finger was bare.

"I remember being so upset," she spoke softly. "So upset. . .but did I really think to go that far?" she asked rhetorically in disbelief. Sweeney smiled sadly. He placed his hand on her's.

"Apparantly so," he answered. Nellie looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" Sweeney asked painfully. Nellie moved her hand out from under his.

"I told you these wounds would take some time to heal," she answered. Her voice was as sincere and serious as he'd ever heard from anyone in his life. Sweeney understood that, but,

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I need to leave."

Nellie stood up and walked out of the room.

**AN: Oh no! Another cliffie - sorry, I didn't realize that there would be another one or I would've updated sooner.**


	66. Chapter 66

**AN: I'M NOT DEAD!!!! lol. Just thought I'd share the fact that I still have vital signals. Here's the much anticipated chapter 66!!! Sorry for the shortness. * _ ***

Nellie passed through the living room, tears springing back to her eyes. Through blurry eyes she saw Toby eating in the kitchen.

"Love," his head popped up to look at her. "I thought of something ya can do, if you'd like. It's your decision," Toby didn't like the sound of that.

"What is it, Mum?" he asked nervously.

"Do you want to come with me or stay with Sweeney?"

"Come with you where?"

"Away," Nellie tried to keep her voice calm, but it wavered.

"Away? Why?"

"I need some time to recooperate, love. But like I said, the decision's all yours," she answered.

"What if I can't decide?" How could she ask him to do this?

"Then you'll stay here. Can't have Sweeney hurt anymore than is necessary," it sounded like a simple answer, but it was so painful to say. It were as if she were giving up her own child. Toby's brow furrowed.

"What about you, Mum?"

"I'm already broken. I'm leaving for a while to get meself back together. I can do that alone or otherwise, I just though I'd give you a chpice in the matter." Nellie was being so brutally serious, it almost hurt. "So, love, what's it gonna be?"

Toby thought long and hard about this decision, it was a tough one to make.

"If I choose to stay here, you want hate me?"

"Love, I'm giving you a choice, why would I hate you?" that was the silliest thing she'd ever heard. "Is that your choice?"

"Yes, Mum, I believe it is," Toby answered, voice showing bravery. Nellie smiled at him. He wasn't a selfish lad. "'Ow do we say good-bye?" Nellie walked over to the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug.

"Like this," she answered. "I'll be back soon, love. I promise," she kissed his cheek letting her lips linger for a tiny bit. "I love you," she said thickly.

"I love you, too."

They let go and Nellie returned to Sweeney. For their proper good-bye. When she saw how hurt his eyes looked, she almost couldn't do it, but she had to. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She kissed him. Looking him straight in the eyes she said,

"Good-bye, love."


	67. Chapter 67

**AN: I grant you my 67th chapter!!! Wow - this is getting to be quite long! lol. Read on me loves!**

Sweeney's eyes reflected hurt and understanding. He knew it was best for her to be away while she recovered, but it just hurt so much.

"W-" he had to clear his throat before speaking again. "Will you return?" Nellie's face softened.

"Of course, love," she answered. She hated having to do this, but it was for her own good. "Besides," she lay a hand on her stomach. "This little one is ours, I'd have to come back anyway." Sweeney was relieved that thier relationship was still there.

"Can you do me a favor, please?" with the sound of his voice, Nellie would've done almost anything. She nodded, expecting him to go on. "Please, take the ring from the goldsmith with you, it will hlep me not worry about _us_," he begged sincerely. Nellie'd forgotten about that. She darted to where she left it and slid it onto her finger. Sweeney smiled sadly.

"So, am I to reside alone for however long you're gone?" he asked. He could already feel the loneliness settling in.

"Of course not," Nellie answered as she returned to him. "You'll have Toby." Sweeney was surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I gave 'im a choice, 'e seemed torn, so I told 'im to stay with you. Don't need you hurting any _more_," Nellie answered, her voice showing how guilty she felt about leaving.

"That is - very generous of you, love," Sweeney stated.

"No, really, it's not enough. It's the very _least_ I can do," Nellie felt very, very bad about this.

"Promise me you won't go far?"

"Love, at most I'll be a street away," she promised sincerely.

After she had packed everything, which was only hald the stuff she'd bought upon moving into the still nameless town, Sweeney warned her,

"Be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you when I'm not around to protect you," Nellie gave him a sad, reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, love, I can take care of meself. I'll be careful. If anything happens, I'll come running," she promised. A tear slid down her cheek as she hugged him one last time. "I love you," she whispered into his ear. Sweeney embraced her tightly but gently, savoring the feeling of their bodies up against the other for as long as he could.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

As hurt as Sweeney had made her, she still loved him and couldn't hurt him back. As upset as she still was, she'd basically forgave him. The only reason she was leaving was so that she could accept and forget the fact that it happened, make all the negative feelings toward him disappear. They pulled away.

"Until we meet again," Nellie said. Sweeney smiled sadly.

"Until we meet again."

Nellie picked up her bags and left their room. She walked down the hallway, through the living room, and out the front door.


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: I'm currently working on more than one multi-chapter at the moment, so pardon my lateness in getting this chapter up. Also, if you've seen Into the Woods and enjoyed it AT ALL you should check out the section for it under Plays/Musicals and please contribute to it!**

Nellie walked down the street until she found an abandoned house that looked pretty strong. She went inside and examined the house from top to bottom. Dusty, but able to be lived in for a while. Could definately last the month or so that she intended to stay away for.

She sighed as she laid on the quaint little bed-for-one. Things in her life would be pretty boring for a while, but that's exactly what she wanted. No drama, no painful goodbyes or heartfelt I-love-yous, just plain boring nothing. Nothing equaled peace. Peace equaled good.

Nellie felt her eyes grow heavy, even though it was only the middle of the day. she needed to sleep, it might calm her nerves or help her relax. She gave in to her closing eyes and let sleep work its magic.

**ST**

Back at the house Sweeney sat on thier, now _his_, bed, thinking. _It's all me fault! If I hadn't gotten so bloody angry - there would be no need for her to leave! How could I be foolish to even think she'd cheat on me? Let alone confront her about it! Oh Sweeney - look at what's happening to you! Look at what you're turning back into! An indifferent, rage-filled jerk! Are you a victim to a shitty life - or do you make it that way? Did Judge Turpin ruin your life or was it already ruined and you just attached his name to it? No, not did 'you', did 'I'. Did I? Yes, I did._

After realizing this Sweeney felt both horrible and better at the same time.

_I was given a second chance for one reason and one reason alove, to make things better. And that's just what I'll do! And to do that requires me to do nothing, nothing but take care of Toby and wait for me beloved Nellie to return. Then, maybe things will be better and maybe we can live long enough to enjoy it._

This epiphany was rather life changing and enlightening. It gave him a purpose, something to look forward to. It gave him a reason not to dwell too much on his wife's absence. She would return when she was ready and then all would be good. Of course he'd miss her and of course he'd be sad during her time away, but things would be okay in the end. They had to be.

Sweeney's stomach rumbled. None of them had eated yet, with the exception of Toby. Sweeney left the room and headed to the kitchen. He passed Toby who was sitting on the sofa in the living room, holding the locket Nellie had given him on Christmas. He shook his head sadly. _Poor kid._ No one should have to witness parents splitting up, no matter what the length of the leave is.

Sweeney guessed his paternal instincts were kicking in majorly because he found that his destination had changed. No longer was he going toward the kitchen, but toward Toby. He sat next to him.

"Must be 'ard to be you right now," he made his presence known. Toby looked over to him and laughed bittersweetly.

"'Ard to be _me?_ She ain't even me real Mum, but shes, she's ya _wife!_ Ya gotta be in worse shoes than I am," he did have a point.

"True," Sweeney agreed. "But you don't understand why she left, I do." Toby looked at him with doubt. "She needs time. If yo u ever love someone as much as she loves me and they hurt you as much as I hurt her, trust me, you'd need to leave, too."

"What did you do?" Toby's voice had a slight trace of accusation.

"Made a foolish mistake," that was the best answer Toby was going to get. He knew too much as it was for a boy his age. Toby wanted to ask him more, but could hear the finality to his voice and knew that was all he would be able to know.


	69. Chapter 69

**AN: I apologize for my month-long absence! I shall try my best to make it up to you! And please note, even though this is chapter 69 there will be no 69-action. Thank you. **

After only three hours of sleep, Nellie woke up. As she made sense of her surroundings, she felt the lonelieness settling in. True, there had been longer periods of her life that she'd felt incredibly lonely in, but this time was different. This time there was nothing to keep her occupied. No shop to tend to, which meant no customers to talk to. The only one besides herself she had for company was her unborn child, which was probably only an inch long. _This is exactly what I need_, she had to remind herself. She needed to know that she could be independant, on top of putting herself back together. When the man you've loved for over fifteen years hurts you so deeply, you hace to get away before the relationship becomes unhealthy. Let time heal the wound, then return to a healthy relationship, a fresh start. Other than that you need to _accept _the fact that it happened. Nellie hadn't really accepted it yet, still thought it to be a distant dream. She sighed.

_Can't just sit around and do nothi'_, she told herself as she pushed herself into a sitting position. The bed creaked. _Bloody fantastic! That'll be a joy to hear repetitively for a month! _she thought bitterly. _Maybe I should go out to the beach, calm me nerves._

Nellie acted on her thought and was on the beach in less than five minutes. It wasn't a very nice day, it was gloomy and dark, the sun didn't want to come and play that day. It reminded her of the old days, of how dark Sweeney's shop was. At least it wasn't raining.

She dug her fingers into the warm sand, pinching it into her hand, then flung it into the air, letting it shower down onto her. She thought of when he aunt used to take her down to the beach. She remembered their trip to France, where she'd met Christine. The day when Christine had somehow found her popped back like it was just the previous day. _I wonder how she's doing_. Had she listened? Did she end up with the Phantom? She also wondered if she'd be performing at the populair`e any time soon and if she'd be able to go. It had been so long since she'd heard Christine sing, and she hadn't thought to request it when she was visiting.

Nellie laid down on her back and stared up at the gray sky. Just then Nellie came up with the perfect name for the baby if it was female. _Helena! Of course! Except spelled H-e-l-y-n-n-a! Helynna Johanna Lovett!_ A smile found it's way to her face. That was the perfect name. If it _was _a girl. There was still a good eight months or so until they'd find out the gender. Or how many there were. They already had Toby, and they expected at least one, but what if there were more? Would they be able to take care of two or more infants plus Toby?

She sighed. Each child would be a blessing no matter what. No matter how hard she'd tried, she could never get pregnant before. Now she was so thankful and ecstatic. Finally she could raise a damily with the man she loved.

As reality crashed down on her, a horrible thought entered her mind. What if on her time away Sweeney committed the very act he accused her of? What if he stopped loving her while she was gone? She felt a wave of pain stab through her heart. First it was emotional, then there really was a painful feeling to her heart.

Nellie curled up to the side, a hand flying to her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut. _Dear God! _She forced herself to take slow, shallow breaths. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The pain went away after a few minutes. She slowly sat up, a worried expression causing wrinkles on her forehead. _I_ am _getting old!_

Nellie Lovett realized all at once that she was 37 years old, pregnant for the first time, and had just experienced a mild heart attack. Slowly but surely the date of her death was approaching, and it would likely be within a decade. Two if she was lucky. Lately she'd been attacked a lot and had cheated death. She now realized she'd been lucky too many times and the time of her natural death was coming. Sooner that she'd like. She felt as if her life had just started, but it reality it was already more than halfway over.

As she stood up and began walking back to the house she thought, _I'm dying._


	70. Chapter 70

**AN: I've been terrible, leaving all you faithful readers on a 3 year plus cliff hanger! Well, I've dug up my old notebook where this is written and have decided to give you all the rest of what I have. When I stopped writing it, there was a heading for another chapter, and then nothing followed. I believe the ending is sufficient enough to end the story with, anyway. Many, many apologies for keeping you all waiting so long.**

It had been about a week, no, exactly a week since Nellie left. Which made it the fourteenth of Janurary, a Wednesday. Sweeney had decided to keep his shop closed for that day. He felt he needed to spend more time with Toby because it _was_ just the two of them. The poor kid had to be lonely. Sweeney made breakfast, yet again. He still wasn't used to the fact that he only needed to make two servings, and always made more than needed. That day was no exception.

"Do you miss 'er?" Came Toby's strained voice from the sofa. The question caught Sweeney off gaurd. He turned to look at Toby. He looked sadder than usual.

"O' course I do," Sweeney answered. "Come, get your breakfast 'fore it gets cold," he wasn't really trying to change the subject. Toby obeyed, still looking gloomy. "'Ey." Toby looked up at Sweeney. "Would she like seein' ya upset like this?" Toby stared at his food.

"I s'pose not," he answered honestly, glumly. He didn't really have an appetite that day. "I's just' - well, I know i's selfish, bu'... I'd still like to understand why she left. I wish she hadn't left at all."

"Me too, son," Toby's head jerked up at Sweeney's reply. "You must understand, though. Ya Mum left with good intentions in mind. I know I'm bein' vague, but I can only tell ya so much. I'm not sure if she'd like the fact of you knowing as much as ya do, anyway. Didn't like tha' you saw her in tha' state she was in _before_," he wasn't done talking but paused for a breath in the wrong place, causing Toby to think it was his turn to speak.

"So she wants to keep secrets?" he asked, hurt deeply.

"No, no! Not at all! I totally phrased that wrong!" Sweeney didn't want Toby to have the wrong idea. "What I mean is she wants you to stay safe. Wants to protect you, which isn't limited to physical protection. She doesn't want you to worry about things you shouldn't have to." That was the best way for him to describe it.

Toby's eyes welled up in tears. "Doesn't matter, I'll always worry."

"Yes," Sweeney agreed. "We all know that. Nellie's just trying to be the parent, she doesn't want to feel parent_ed_, especially not after the death of her father. Trust me, when she feels it's right, she _will _return to us. Everything will go back to normal, you'll see."

"And normal is?"

"Everything will be fine. We'll be a family again," Sweeney assured him. He'd had to ask himself in the past the same thing Toby just asked him. 'And normal is?' and he came up with the answer he'd given Toby. "Now," now he was changing the subject. "If Nellie saw you waste a good meal she'd freak out, so eat up."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you...that really made me feel better."

"Any time, son."

The two then ate silently. Sweeney couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. _Best wishes, love_, he thought to her. He knew she'd _said _she'd only be a street away, but he didn't know exactly _where _she was. Wherever she was, though, Sweeney could almost guarantee she was thinking about them as they talked about her.

And he was right. It had been terribly boring the past week for Nellie, and she couldn't help but think about them once in a while. She'd only allow herself to for a certain amount of time, though. Thinking about them made her feel guilty, which wasn't allowed. She didn't want to feel anything; she wanted to feel nothing. Nothing but boredom, emptiness, and peace. Something inside her still hadn't allowed her to accept the fact that Sweeney had hurt her so badly, which was okay, she had three more weeks anyway. Trouble was, she wasn't sure she could stay away for that long.

Her stomach grumbled. She suppossed she should eat. She'd bought some food at the market a week prior. She placed her hand on her stomach wishing for a reassuring kick from her unborn child, but she knew that wouldn't come until mid-second trimester. _We'll be okay, me love_, she thought to it as she got off the tiny bed. She paused to look around the room briefly before heading to the kitchen. It was so dark and gloomy, dusty, too. At night it could sometimes be frightening. Not as frightening, though, as knowing how old she was getting. She'd been worrying about her child knowing no mother after that reminder in disguise of a heart attack.

Nellie shook those thoughts away, worrying would do her and the baby no good. She pulled out some bread and began making toast. A tear rolled down her cheek and was un-noticed until it hit her hand. She sniffed. She missed _them_. At the moment she found herself missing Toby more than anyone. She promised herself that when she returned, she'd give him the tightest hug that she could manage.


	71. Chapter 71

Another day goes by. Toby caught a fever, causing Sweeney's worry to overdrive. It was so sudden. He prayed nothing would happen to him. What saddened him the most was, in Toby's sickened state, he wanted his Mum terribly. Sweeney wished he knew exactly where she was so he could explain the situation and ask her to come home, for Toby. Then again, he was glad she couldn't worry because she didn't know. Toby's voice came from the sofa, where Sweeney had strongly recommended he stayed as long as he was ill.

"I want Mum back! She should -" a series of coughs cut off his sentence. "Be 'ere right now! I need 'er!" He was clutching the locked Nellie'd given him on Christmas tightly. He'd been carrying it around all week. Sweeney, keeling down next to him, explained again,

"She'd want to be here if there were any way for 'er ta know. Bu' she neva told me exactly where she'd be, that's sort of the point of leavin'. Bu', think about it. Would ya _really _want 'er 'overin' over ya all the time, worryin' when she should be relaxin'? She's still pregnant, ya know. It doesn't jus' go away."

"I know...I'm jus' bein' selfish. At least _you're _'ere," Toby replied. Sweeney felt his forehead. He wasn't getting any better.

"I still think ya should see a doctor."

"I jus' caught it today! Give it a day or so!" It was obvious Toby wasn't excited at the thought of a doctor.

"We can't lose you, Toby, and this looks pretty serious. If your Mum were 'ere, you'd already be at the doctors'," he informed him.

"Tha's 'cause she's a wee bit over-protective, Dad," Toby responded pointedly. Sweeney laughed, he had to agree.

"Don't let 'er 'ear that, or she'd kill ya!" Toby smiled, tried to laugh, and ended up coughing. Sweeney's laughter faded. "This _does _look serious," he repeated. "I already lost Johanna, I _can't _lose another child, especially with Nellie not here!"

"See. You want 'er back, too."

"O' course I do, all the time. But what's important right now is your life. You may not think this illness is serious, but I do. Do you _want _to chance not seeing your Mum again?"

Toby's eyes were welling up with tears. "If I let ya take me will you please stop bringin' up all the negative possibilities?"

"If that's what it takes," Sweeney answered. "So, is that the plan? Are ya gonna let me take you?"

"If it means I get to see Mum again, ever, don't care how soon, then yes."

Sweeney helped him off the sofa. "Can you walk or shall I carry you?"

"I can walk."

"Alright," Sweeney wrapped his arm around him. "You're gonna be fine," he said reassuringly. "Ya 'ave to be." His vision blurred slightly. In truth, he was just as worried as Nellie would've been, regardless of how he'd laughed at Toby's comment on Nellie's over-protectiveness. _Nellie_, if he'd said it out loud it would have been in agony. _Where are you?_

**ST**

Nellie had the urge to go for a walk iin the town after she'd ate lunch. _Best get some exercise, sittin' around won't do much good_. Outside it was a beautiful day, even for January. She'd been trying to ignore it, but this bad feeling kept reoccuring in the pit of her stomach. Like something wasn't right, as if something bad was happening to her or someone close to her, or would be soon. _It's nothin', Nellie. Get a grip on yourself. _She was tired of the hormones that came with pregnancy, she didn't feel comfortable in her own skin anymore. That was a problem. She'd return to normal as soon as the pregnancy was over, she knew it.

While walking along, minding her own business, a seagul flew down and rested on her shoulder. She started, then realized it was only a bird. "Why 'ello little birdie," she greeted it. She stopped walking. "Wot do ya want with me? Don't ya 'ave a family to run 'ome to or somethin'?" she asked it.

The bird blinked two times, then, "Squak!"

"Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'? I couldn't tell," now she was just being playful.

"Squak! Squak!" The bird then jumped up onto her head and flew off.

Nellie giggled. "Wot a strange animal," she commented light-heartedly. Not realizing where she was going, Nellie bumped into a man only slightly older than her with dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes. "Oops! Pardon me, love. I apologize, I wosn't payin' attention to where I was goin'," she apologized quickly.

"It's quite alright, Ma'am," the man responded. Then he actually looked at her. He blinked. "Wow, you're pretty. Whoever 'as the right to call you 'is sure is a lucky one," he complimented, overdoing it a little.

"Thank you, sire," Nellie accepted the compliment. "But you should've stopped after the word 'pretty'," she informed him and walked on. After about ten paces she glanced over her shoulder. There was something creepy about that guy.

Soon after, the church where she and Sweeney married came into view. She'd gone too far. She turned sharply on her heel and began walking swiftly away. Tears were already forming in her eyes. _'Where were you on December 31st?'_ Sweeney's angry words echoed through her head. He'd been so angry, he'd had that murderous gleam in his eyes. Her heart had felt like acid had eaten it then, and if it weren't for her recent heart attack, she wouldn't know if she still had one. _'E did this to you, Nellie. 'E 'asn't completely changed. 'E 'urt you emotionally more thann anything physical could add up to. NO! Lies! Truth, Nellie. 'E 'urt you, and you don't want to admit it, because 'e'd be the same as when 'e was a murderer. You don't like to see 'im that way, but it's still a part of 'im._

"NOOOOOO!" She fell to her knees and began crying into her hands. Yes, she'd come to terms with the fact that the love of her life had hurt her deeply, but the other thing she'd realized, and would've been better off if she hadn't, was that it could happen again. At any moment, he could snap, lose all control, and eventually, wouldn't be able to get it back. She was trying so desperately not to believe it, but she was in love with a mad man. More than that, she herself, was a mad woman!

"No! It can't be true! I _won't _let it be true!" But it was, there was nothing Nellie could do about it. It was a cold, hard fact already set in stone. _I'm_, she thought as she picked herself up. _Turning_, she bolted down the street back to her house. _Into_, still running. She got to the house and flopped onto her bed. _Lucy! _


	72. Chapter 72

**AN: I don't know what it is about me and this story. Since 2008 I've started and stopped, left you readers hanging, gave a couple updates that were few and far between, start writing again, and the process repeats. I believe I was 12 when I started writing this, and this year I'll be turning 18. That's crazy. But I'm going to try an update what I still have that's handwritten, and maybe I'll write some more, I still have my plans for the plot written out. The insanity begins again! And serious trigger warning with this chapter.**

As Toby was tested on in the hospital, Sweeney _had _to wait in the waiting room. _Please let him be alright, _he thought. _Nellie shall have me 'ead if something goes wrong._ He thought like this for several minutes.

A man of about six feet walked into the main entrance. He had sandy blonde hair and a uniform of the law. _Shit._ Sweeney thought, praying the man didn't approach him. His prayers were denied.

"Jack Harrington," the man introduced himself. At least he wasn't twisted enough to skip pleasantries. "Beadle Jack Harrington."

"What is it I may do for you, officer?" Sweeney asked as calmly as he could.

"Hopefully give me some information. You see, over a month ago, the residents of the shop entitled 'Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop' disappeared after being questioned by Beadle Bamford about a murder that happened not too far from their home," he bent down to look closely into Sweeney's eyes. "That doesn't sound like a coincidence. The occupants were none other than Mrs. Lovett herself and the barber, Sweeney Todd, known as the best barber in London seemed to vanish into this air. Descriptions say his hair is deep black, with a white streak. That seems to match what I see on your 'ead, 'nless me eyes fail me, care to explain?" Sweeney arched an eyebrow, pretending he had no idea what the man was talking about.

"One genetic similarity and you think I'm him? For one I've never set foot in London. Two, I have a _grey_ streak, I'm highly stressed because me son has a fever, 'as for a long while now, an' me wife an' I are taking a break from each other. Also note that my name is Jasper Vanzett. My wife, formerly Cloe Quinn, now Cloe Vanzett. Our son's name, if you must know, is Cameron Vanzett. He is twelve. Any more questions?"

"Is Mrs. _Vanzett_ a redhead?"

"No, she's blonde. She also has never touched, let alone made, a meat pie in her life. Are you going to ask me what size dress she wears, too? I really don't know. I'm sorry to be of no help," he played the average citizen well.

"Sorry to bother you then, Mr. _Vanzett_," Beadle Jack Harrington replied bitterly and suspiciously, like he had a hunch. With that he stood up straight, then left. _That was too fucking close_, Sweeney thought. He hoped he never got to Nellie too, but she was smart enough to get out of something like that. She'd make a great actress.

**ST**

Nellie couldn't stop thinking about _them_. For a week straight she couldn't stop thinking of _them_. Not anymore could she make herself. On January twenty-second Nellie decided she'd been gone long enough. She couldn't handle being away any longer. That day she changed into her best dress, which showed a considerable amount of cleavage, packed the remaining items she'd brought and bought during her stay and set out. Her head spun dizzily, she fancied about her reunion with her family. Surely it would be a bittersweet mix of love, joy, sadness, and regret. Though it had only been two weeks, it felt like two hundred years since they'd been apart. Maybe moreso for Sweeney and Toby. Sweet, poor little Toby. Nellie felt a little guilty about leaving him. She patted her stomach, she hadn't started to show but she knew her baby was there.

"Mummy's gonna fix everything, Helynna, just you wait," she promised. She had a feeling her baby was female. She also couldn't wait to see what Sweeney thought of that name.

As excited to return as she was, Nellie was walking slower than usual. Maybe because it was a bright, beautiful day. Birds were chirping, there was a clear, blue sky, bright yellow sun; very odd for winter. Nellie was enjoying the sun on her face and the slight breeze blowing through her hair – until she was pulled into a nearby alley.

Nellie was so startled she dropped what she'd been carrying and forgot to scream. She was harshly thrown against the brick wall of the alley, producing a sickening thud. The man who had grabbed her put his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams, which were silent and non0-existing. His piercing eyes made Nellie freeze in fear as he coldly glared into hers.

"Stay silent," came his gruff voice. "Stay calm," _Too late! _"Don't move, or you're dead," he threatened, pulling out his pocket knife. Nellie's eyes widened in fear. The man continued, "This will be over before you know it," he began hiking up her skirts and there was nothing she could do about it. He brought his lips so close to her ear that she could almost feel his stubble. "If you're good, I will pay you afterwards," he whispered in a sickly sweet voice.

Normally Nellie would never tolerate being spoken to like that and would have stood up for herself. That day she didn't even get angry. She just waited for it to end.

"Do as I say," _You're not done yet? _"Put your arms above your head," Nellie did so. "Good girl," he patted her on the head as if she were a puppy dog. If Nellie had the strength she would've growled at him or spit in his face. The man pinned her arms against the wall with his hands. His pants were already down and he was erect. With no foreplay he slammed into her.

Nellie had to muffle scream after scream as the stranger roughly took her. She bit down on her lip hard as hot tears ran down her cheeks. He slammed into her over and over and over.

"Tell me you're me whore!" the man demanded. After silence from Nellie the man slammed into her even harder, if possible. "I said," he repeated. "Tell me you're me whore!" Nellie couldn't hold back a squeak of pain.

"I'm your whore!" she gasped out, crying. Slam, slam, slam.

"Again!" Slam, slam, slam, slam, slam.

An hour later, after an hour of painful slamming, the man climaxed. That hurt her too. Nellie didn't climax. Only a few minutes passed, though, before the man barked out, "Turn around!" _Oh no! _Nellie thought. _That was only his beginning! Oh Sweeney, I need you!_ She found comfort in the fact that her baby wasn't harmed during that painful sex. She couldn't say the same for herself, however. It seemed she would be emotionally damaged for the rest of her life.

Nellie was brought back to reality when the man slapped her hard enough to make her bleed from both her mouth and nose. "I said turn around!" he bellowed. How could anyone not notice this in broad daylight? Nellie obeyed. He roughly slammed into her anally. Nellie bit down hard on her already bleeding lip and caused more blood to flow. She thought she might pass out.

The man slammed into her again and again, smacking her into the wall repetitively. The anal sex lasted four hours. The man then made her take him orally. Nellie gagged on him, she felt like she was going to puke soon. He made her do it for five straight minutes without breathing. Nellie thought she'd truly die. The tears had still not stopped and the bleeding only two hours ago. Nellie was light headed and so tired, she wished she could pass out and stop.

The man finally let her breathe. For absolutely no reason he tore her dress to shreds, bearing her vulnerable to the world. He threw coins and pounds on her. "You've been very good indeed," he said, apparently satisfied. Nellie tried standing up, but fell down again. After a while she made it to her feet, the man laughing at her all the while. "You're quite the strong one, time for round two."

The whole cycle repeated itself twice and it was pitch black when the man left her for good. Five minutes after he'd gone Nellie allowed herself to cry openly onto the cold, stone floor. She was broken, and only Sweeney could fix her again. She screamed for him over and over but knew he couldn't hear her. She cried most of the night.

Maybe about three hours before sunrise the same stranger who she'd accidentally bumped into a week ago found her in the alley. She was crying, shivering, and her clothes, or what remained of them, clung to her in a vain attempt to keep her covered.

"Miss?" he asked kneeling down next to her. He placed a hand on her back. She screamed. "Sssh. Sssh. It's alright – I'm not 'ere to 'urt yeh," he said comfortingly. Nellie curiously lifted her head to look at him, not that it did much good.

"Who are you?" she asked in between sobs.

"Me name is James. James Conway," the man said.

"I don't know the name," Nellie said.

"You don't know me, - well you did bump into me last week," _Don't give anything away_, James thought. _I have to get her to trust me_.

"Oh, yeah. I vaguely remember. You thought I was pretty," she left out the part where he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself.

"Yeah," James smiled softly. "So, what 'appened to you? Why are you crying in an alley so late at night?"

"Some man raped me, marathon rape, too. It lasted all day. Worst thing is, I'm pregnant."

"How can you tell so soon?"

Nellie laughed, but it wasn't a happy one. "Not form 'im – Oh God, not from 'im. I'm married, with a bundle of joy growin' in me."

"Well, that's good, I guess," James replied. "Where was your husband during all this?"

"At home, we separated so we could stop arguing over the silliest things, and I was 'eadin' back when – " the tears that had temporarily stopped, started right back up again. James helped her into a sitting position and let her cry against him.

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine what you've been through," he said. He rocked her back and forth. After a long while the tears finally ran dry.

"Thank you for caring, almost anyone else would look at me and take me for your common whore," Nellie thanked him. "It's nice to know there are some nice people in the world," a few moments of silence. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Would you get me stuff that I dropped outside the alley and take me to where I was staying? I can't move very well and me 'usband can't see me like this, I don't want to see the pained look in his eyes that he gets when I'm hurt."

"Of course, if you show me where it is," James answered.

"Oh, thank you! You're a life saver!"

_Let's see if you feel the same way about me tomorrow_, James thought. Contrary to what Nellie thought, James Conway was not a nice person.


	73. Chapter 73

It was the middle of the night. Sweeney had this odd feeling that Nellie was in trouble. He'd have no dreams, no visuals, but he could imagine her screaming. The pain was so raw in the imaginary screaming of his wife that it caused his eyes to water. He kept awaking in the night. Every time he shut his eyes he saw red. He'd prefer sleeping with his eyes open. _Nellie, please be safe – wherever you are me love, please be safe! _He thought. If only he knew.

**ST**

Nellie and James had actually fallen asleep curled up together on the settee in the living room of the house. Nellie was quite embarrassed to wake up in another man's arms, but at least she was warm.

The day was the twenty-third of January, a Friday. When James awoke Nellie had a meal waiting for him, it was the least she could do. James thanked her and happily ate the food.

"Why don't we walk around town today, visit some shops, get your mind off of last night," James suggested.

"James, you're sweet, but I don't really want to go back out. I was pulled off the street," Nellie declined his offer politely. James talked her into it with,

"Yes, but you were all alone. I'd be with you this time, and I do keep knives with me for protection. I feel like I owe you something. Please come."

Nellie smiled. "Oh, alright. You talked me into it." She grabbed a jacket and off they went.

On the way out the door James thought, _Bingo! Got 'er right where I want 'er. When we come back… she will be mine. _

**ST**

Thankfully Toby was alright. He couldn't stop bragging about it either. "I told you I'd be alright!" he boasted as Sweeney made breakfast.

"Thanks to the doctor," Sweeney replied. "If he hadn't gave you that medicine you wouldn't be boasting right now," he reminded him.

"But still – I was alright!" At least he was in the mood to be playful.

"If your Mum were here she wouldn't tolerate this."

"But she's _not!_ And when she is she doesn't have to know!" He was being way too chipper.

"Wait a minute, you get angry at your Mum for not being around when you're sick, and when you're healed you're talking about not even letting her know? This isn't you," Sweeney was slightly worried. "I'm sure if anything happened to her she'd tell us straight away." He told him.

"Maybe she's been gone too long for me to burden her when she comes back," Toby replied. Sweeney looked at him seriously.

"Toby, you know it wouldn't burden her. Sure, she'd worry and hate herself for not being here, but it wouldn't be a burden," he insisted.

"After this long how do you know she'll even come back? She probably forgot about us."

"Toby, it hasn't been that long. It's only been a few weeks. Besides, she promised she'd come back." What on Earth was going on with that boy?

"People don't always keep promises," Toby reminded him. Sweeney decided right then to let the whole conversation go. Toby wasn't being himself simply because he missed his Mum terribly and feared he'd lose her. Kinds tended to act up when afraid. The last Sweeney contributed to the topic was,

"If you don't trust her word, trust mine. She _will _come home."


	74. Chapter 74

"James! James! What the _fuck _are you doing?!" Nellie screamed as she backed into the wall. He had changed from calm and polite to dark and malicious. One of the knives that he carried for 'protection' was in his hand, coming closer and closer to her neck. Nellie had a brief flash of a memory. A memory that was almost the exact same scenario, only the blade was a razor, the man was Sweeney, and the intent wasn't cold-blooded murder.

"I bet you don't know who I am, do you?" James asked in a sadistic tone of voice.

"You're – You're James Conway!" Nellie gasped. James laughed.

"That is merely a _name_. You don't _truly _know me. Ah, Mrs. Lovett, I do know you, though," _What the fuck?! _Nellie's mind was racing in confusion. If she ever got out of there alive – she'd run to Sweeney and never, ever leave. Her heart raced in fear. "I've been watching you, Nellie, for quite a while now," he softly caressed her face. She shuddered. "So beautiful…" he got back on track. "I bet you didn't know it was _me _who lied to your husband the barber about sleeping with you, did you?" White hot blinding hatred for James seared in Nellie. She growled fiercely. It would have scared the murderous Sweeney from seven months ago, it didn't phase James.

"YOU BASTARD!" Nellie was infuriated. "Do you have ANY fucking idea the pain you caused me! I _swear _I will FUCKING _KILL _YOU – YOU HEARTLESS - !" The blonde was cutting into her neck. James chuckled.

"I think you've got that quite backwards, you see, it is _I _who will kill _you_," he calmly said. He pressed the knife deeper onto her neck, blood trickling down. Loathing was replaced in Nellie's eyes by pure, cold fear. She'd never see Sweeney again. She and her little Helynna were going to die that night. She was helpless.

"Now," James continued. "Wouldn't want a pretty thing like you to go to waste, now would we? No, no." He removed the knife from her neck and lapped up the blood. Nothing could have possibly revolted Nellie more. She shivered terribly. James then played vampire and sucked at her wounded neck. Nellie was wrong, nothing could have possibly revolted her more than _that_. After five long terrible minutes James pulled away.

"Now, there is _one way_ for you to live, marry me," James said. To his utter surprise Nellie responded with,

"Yes, James, yes! I will marry you!" she threw her arms around him in a hug. "I will marry you!" James harshly threw her off him.

"No tricks!" he demanded.

"No, no tricks," Nellie was lying through her teeth. "When you helped me yesterday – you were so _nice_. So nice to me after what I went through! I couldn't ask for anyone better!" She threw her arms around him again. She couldn't stand the words spewing from her mouth. She wanted to vomit on them. Oh, she had a plan alright. She would keep her word – she _would _kill James. Or Sweeney would. Either way, he'd be dead.

James was ten times more a foolish man than he was frightening, because he believed Nellie. For a while there Nellie was scared, but with newfound strength he was simply a mouse to her cat.

Watch her as he had, James didn't know that she could be one sadistic spawn of the devil if she had to.

**ST**

He'd bloody fucking made her let him move in. He was still intimidating, Nellie wouldn't deny it. And although she knew she'd be alright in the end, he still scared her to the bone sometimes. His comments of, "You lie, you're dead." "This be an act, you won't be able to kiss your husband goodbye." and mostly, "Try anything, your beloved Toby is dead," chilled her to the core of her very being. She would see him dead if it were the very last thing she did.

Of course she also had to go through disgusting and horribly immoral make out sessions, had to whisper fond words of love into his ear at night, to make her lie as convincing as possible. For a bloody fucking week he was latched onto her side, not leaving the house.

After a week, however, on January thirtieth, there was an opening. Her opportunity had arrived. Her chance to run home and tell Sweeney everything had finally came! James had left for a reason Nellie didn't care to know. All she knew was she wouldn't let the opportunity pass without acting on it.


	75. Chapter 75

It felt good to feel the cool air on her skin again as she walked home, to her _real _home, to Sweeney at a fast pace. She was glad it was Friday, Sweeney would be closed. Nellie got to the house and knocked impatiently on the door, Sweeney answered.

Time stood still as they stared at each other. They crashed into a fiery embrace, lips meeting, arms holding the other tight. After a few frenzied kisses Nellie quickly broke away, pulling Sweeney further outside.

As the fear settled in, tears pricked her eyes. _No!_ she thought. This was not time to be squeamish. Sweeney looked at her in confusion.

"'Ave a razor on ya?" Sweeney blankly nodded.

"Good. No time to explain, come with me," her heart was led in her throat, throbbing in fear. "All you have to know now is that someone needs to die," she told him. _Indifference is key_, she thought, willing her emotions away. They'd get her into trouble. She pulled Sweeney down the street at a sprint to her house. Once inside she pushed Sweeney into a dark corner of the living room. "Ssh!" she warned. Then she sat on the settee and awaited James.

**ST**

Fifteen minutes later James had returned. Nellie jumped up to greet him, excitedly dragging him to the corner where Sweeney was lurking. She had the look of seduction on her face. James was entranced. Before he knew what happened, Sweeney was on him, hacking away. He spent twenty minutes mutilating the body while Nellie watched with glee.

Afterwards they drug the body onto the beach and tossed him into the ocean. _Freedom at last! _Nellie thought before collapsing to the sandy floor in tears.


	76. Chapter 76

Sweeney was stunned for a few seconds after Nellie burst into tears. He quickly went into action though. Dropping to Nellie's level he wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him as she cried. They held onto each other for an hour while Nellie cried. _What have I missed? _Sweeney wondered. When Nellie stopped crying Sweeney simply requested four words, "Nellie. Tell me everything."

Nellie kissed him, reacquainting herself with his body. She'd missed him so much. She laughed at his request. "Where do I start?" she asked.

"From the time you left onward," Sweeney answered. So she did. She told him every single thing that had happened from that point in time onward. When she relived the rape she was in tears again, but Sweeney soothed her with his calm words and gentle touches. When she was done sharing they gathered her things from the house and headed back home.

On the way there Nellie asked, "What do you think of the name Helynna for our baby if it's a girl?" Sweeney smiled.

"It's beautiful," he answered. He changed the subject. "I'm worried about you, though, you said you had a heart attack?" Nellie nodded. "That's scary, you're dying."

"_Everyone's _dying," Nellie replied.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. But we have forever, what's there to worry about?" She smiled warmly at Sweeney.

"I love you," was what he said in reply.

"I love you, too. Now tell me, what did I miss?" Nellie asked. She hoped nothing terrible had happened.

"Nothing as bad as what I did," Sweeney assured her. "Toby became ill," Nellie's eyes widened. "But he's okay. There may be _one _thing we need to worry about though."

"What's that?"

"When I was waiting for Toby in the hospital, a man of law approached me with questions about London. About Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop. I steered him away, but I don't think we've seen the last of 'im yes," Sweeney answered. Nellie groaned.

"When will we get a break?" she asked.

"Never," Sweeney answered.

As they entered their home Toby's jaw hung open as he stared. Now it was time for the other reunion Nellie had longed for.


	77. Chapter 77

Nellie bent down to Toby's level with open arms as he ran to her. They threw their arms around each other in a tight hug.

"I thought you wasn't comin' back!" Toby wailed, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, love, I promised I would," Nellie replied in guilt. She kissed his head. "I'm here now," she said soothingly.

"I missed ya so much! You were gone for so long! Don't leave us ever, ever, ever, ever, ever again!"

"I won't Toby," her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "I'll never leave you guys ever again!" she promised. She felt so bad for leaving – she didn't know it would cause Toby so much pain. Had she known she would've forced him to come with her.

Sweeney smiled at the heart warming scene of his family. "Nellie," he spoke with a fondness in his voice. She turned her head to look at him.

"Yes, love?" He beckoned her with his finger. She turned back to Toby.

"I'll be right back," she promised before hugging him tightly. She stood up and walked over to Sweeney.

"Come with me," Sweeney requested of her, leading her to their bedroom. He sat her down on the bed.

"Sweeney – ?"

"What's the date?" Nellie thought.

"January… thirtieth?" she wasn't quite sure.

"Uh-huh, and what does that date represent?" He was opening the drawer to one of the bedside tables.

It suddenly dawned on Nellie. "Our two-month anniversary!" she gleefully answered. Sweeney smiled at her as he pulled out a tiny jewelry case from the bedside table. Nellie gasped. "Sweeney!" He approached her and handed her the case. She opened it slowly. Inside were the whitest, roundest pearls Nellie had ever seen. The fanciest string of pears, it had to cost a fortune.

"They're beautiful!" she said in awe. Sweeney gently removed the necklace from its case and clasped it around her neck. He smiled.

"_You're _beautiful," he replied. The necklace looked better on her than he'd imagined. He laughed. "Most people don't buy gifts for someone else on their birthday," the irony was pretty funny. Nellie's eyes widened.

"It's your birthday? How did I forget me 'usband's birthday? I'm sorry I didn't get you anything – birthday, anniversary, or otherwise," Nellie apologized feeling guilty. Sweeney put his finger to her lips.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Besides, you already gave me the best birthday gift I could ask for."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you came home," he kissed her lovingly. "That's the best present." Nellie threw her arms around him. Yet another tear escaped her.

"I'm sorry I left," she apologized. Sweeney kissed the tear away.

"I'm sorry I yelled," he apologized. They kissed passionately, deeply. They literally tried to escape into the others' mouth.

"Thank you," Nellie muttered when they broke apart. "For everything." Sweeney smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Um, 'spose I should get back to Toby," Nellie changed the subject. "Show 'im the necklace ya got me. By the way, 'ow much did ya spend on it anyhow?"

"That is for me to know, and you, my love, to never find out," Sweeney answered. Nellie laughed. It was great to be home.


	78. Chapter 78

As Nellie lay in bed asleep, memories of the day she was raped plagued her. She was reliving it. The painful sex, the fear, all of it all over again. Nellie let out an earshattering scream as she relived the man slamming into her over and over again. Sweeney's eyes snapped open and he immediately tended to his wife. She had tears streaming down her face and her voice was filled with such raw pain – it was heartbreaking.

"Nellie," he whispered lovingly in her ear, wiping her tears away. "Nellie, please…" He pulled her crying, screaming frame up into a sitting position. "Wake up please…" He couldn't take it. Her pain was overwhelming and was affecting him. Her crying form leaned against him.

When Sweeney felt her hands dig in to his shirt he was relieved she was awake. The crying, however, didn't stop. He held her tightly for several minutes. He pulled the tiniest bit away and tilted Nellie's head up gently so her eyes were level with his.

"Nellie," he spoke softly, brokenly. "What's wrong?" The last thing he wanted on his anniversary night, birthday, and day his wife came home after a long separation was to be awaken by said wife's pained screams, not being able to help her.

As Nellie bawled her eyes searched his features frantically. She was awake but didn't seem to be in the present. Not knowing what else to do, Sweeney pressed his lips to hers. She ever so slowly, slower than a snail, relaxed into the kiss. By the time she had fully relaxed, Sweeney had tears rolling down his cheeks. He just felt bad for her, he hated it when she was upset. He had never seen her as upset as she was just then and he had this sick feeling in his heart that it wouldn't be the last or the worst.

After the kiss they simply held each other in silence for a long while. After a long silence, Sweeney asked, "Why?" his tears choking his voice. Nellie knew what he meant.

"I was reliving that 'orrible day," she answered. "Every detail 'as embedded itself into me brain – I fear it will always haunt me," she answered, her voice broken as well. She could hear from his voice that he was crying. She hugged him tightly.

"Should've been there," Sweeney said. "Should've protected you."

"There was no way for you to know. It wouldn't 'ave happened – 'ad I not left."

"You wouldn't 'ave 'ad reason to leave if it weren't for me," Sweeney reminded her. "I only put you in danger."

Nellie sobbed. "Don't talk like that," she begged. "Please." Not that again. She didn't want to hear anymore of it. "The worst thing for me 'ealth isn't you being with me – it's you _not _being with me."

Sweeney knew it too. He saw it first hand that very long, long time ago. Not wanting him to talk any longer, Nellie pressed her lips to his. Would their happiness ever last?


	79. Chapter 79

The next morning, despite the distress of waking in the middle of the night, the two awoke in each other's embrace well rested. It was great to awake in each other's arms after what had felt like a lifetime being apart. Sweeney drew her even closer into his arms. "I missed you," he murmured into the hollow of her neck. "I missed you so much while you were gone."

"I missed you too, love." Nellie ran a hand softly through his hair, letting it stay there. "I'm glad to be 'ome." She caressed his cheek and kissed him sweetly. She wanted to just lay in his embrace all day. They never did have a proper honeymoon. "Love?"

"Yes?"

"Don't open up shop today, stay closed."

"I wasn't planning on opening it today, anyway. I'd much rather spend time with you."

Nellie smiled and hugged him close to her. "I'm glad." His hair tickled her nose and she buried it further. His hair didn't have any particular scent, but it still smelled like him.

He placed a soft kiss upon her neck. She froze, flashing back to when that bastard James had not only cut her, but sucked at the wound. Sweeney noticed the small scar that was forming. "Sorry, Nellie," he apologized, recalling what she had told him the day before.

"I's alright."

Sweeney gently ran his thumb across the scar. "I'm sorry 'about what that bastard did to you. I'm sorry 'about everyone who's mistreated you, including meself. It's not fair how often people abuse you."

"No, it's not," Nellie agreed. "But you know what? It's all worth it. I 'ave you an' Toby an' little Helynna, after everything, I still 'ave you. You're my family and my everything. And I'm still 'ere. I may be defeated at times, but it doesn't stop me."

"You're the bravest woman I've ever known, to go through what you do, and still manage to be okay."

"Don't sell yourself short, love. Your life 'asn't exactly been a ray of sunshine, either. You're pretty brave as well."

"I don't feel like it."

"Oh, love. You've been through God knows what for fifteen years, and you made it out sane. Hungry for revenge, yes, and oblivious to my affections for a time, yes, but sane. That's more than most could say." She found his hand and threaded her fingers though his.

Sweeney smiled at his wife. She always knew what to say, even if it didn't make sense to him at the time. He laid the gentlest of kisses on the tip of her nose, watching as she crinkled it in that adorable way of hers. "I love you." He kissed her again, on the lips this time, letting it linger.

Nellie tightened her arms around him. He was hers again, and she was his. All was right in the world. The judge was gone, Albert was gone, Lucy was gone, the Beadle was gone, James Conway was gone. The only one they had to worry about was that man who had confronted Sweeney in the hospital, that Beadle Jack Harrington. So far, though, that had been his only appearance. "All our demons," she murmured. "They're gone. Finally, they are gone." The demons that weighed on her heart, however, her very soul, had not gone. She would be forever scarred by her memory.

"Yes," Sweeney agreed. "If only that would lift the burden of their memory." He knew the imprint left on her mind chipped away at pieces of her happiness.

"That burden shall ease with time, my love, as we replace it with memories of each other, of our family." She kissed along his jawline.

He tangled a hand in her curls, guiding her lips to his once more. He drank her in for all she was worth, claiming her yet again as his own. "After our dear Helynna has arrived," he murmured, his voice velvety smooth against her lips. "Let us promptly try for another."

Nellie felt her heart attempt to jump out of her chest. Her husband's voice was pure seduction, and if her body weren't still sore from that episode of marathon rape, she might have made damn sure he'd have knocked her up with quadruplets. "Mm, Sweeney. You tease me and I can not respond how I wish, so please take pity and spare me."

For the next half hour, they made sure to exhaust their lips of all energy, that being all they could work with. Even then, their hearts raced and they were as intimate as humanly possible just the same.


	80. Chapter 80

Nellie's stomach growled rather loudly. Sweeney chuckled. "If I didn't know any better," he commented. "I'd say you're pregnant with a lion."

Nellie slapped his shoulder lightly. "That wasn't very nice."

"Well, it was quite loud, and lions do growl."

She rolled her eyes. "You're lucky my hormones don't seem to have activated today."

"I'm aware. I'd be screwed."

Nellie rolled out of bed. Her nightgown did a poor job of keeping her warm. She pouted. "Come out of bed, I'm cold." She put on her puppy dog eyes. "I need my human blanket."

Sweeney laughed. "Your human blanket? That's a new one."

"What can I say? I'm a creative person." Her stomach growled again. "Oh hush, you."

Sweeney got out of bed and drew Nellie into his arms, her back against his chest.

"Mm, you're so warm." Nellie was in heaven.

"And you're cold." Sweeny frowned, pulling her closer.

"I told you."

"You should put on a robe, that should keep you warm long enough to feed yourself and our obviously hungry baby."

"Yeah, s'pose that would be a good idea, huh?" She reluctantly pulled out of his arms to fetch a robe. She was determined to get herself to the kitchen and get some food in her stomach before it growled for a third time. She had a strong craving for fruit at the moment.

Nellie was pleased to find that there was enough fruit to make a fruit salad. "Want one?" she asked Sweeney.

"Want one what?"

"I'm making a fruit salad."

"Yeah, I'll have one."

Even though he wasn't awake yet, Nellie decided to make one for Toby as well.

She couldn't wait until she finished putting the salad together before sampling pieces of the fruit. It kept her hunger at ease for the duration of the time it took to finish all three servings.

Just as she was finishing, Toby walked into the living room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, love," Nellie chirped. "'Ope you're in the mood for fruit today, 'cause that's what you're getting."

Toby smiled sleepily. "Mmkay."

"Sleep well?"

"Took a while to fall asleep, what with the excitement of you coming back."

Nellie grinned. "Aw, love. You're such a sweet boy." A moment later she'd finished making the salads. "'Ere, it's ready for you." She handed Toby his bowl and a fork. "And you." She handed Sweeney his. "And you, Helynna." She took her own bowl and pierced a watermelon cube with her fork, sliding it into her mouth and savoring the flavor. "Toby, love, what do you think of the name Helynna for your baby sister?"

"I think it's a lovely name, Mum. But how do you know it's a girl?"

"I don't, not for sure. Won't really know 'til she, or he, decides to come out. It's just a feeling, really. A strong feeling it'll be female."

"What if it's a boy?"

"Jonathan Tobias Todd," she answered, coming up with the name right on the spot. "Helynna Johanna Lovett if it's a girl."

Sweeney paused in his eating to stare at his wife. "Nellie…" he murmured. "That is a wonderful name."

"Figured it would be nice to keep the memory of a girl who left us much too soon before her time."

"I miss 'er," Toby stated. "I 'ardly knew 'er, and I miss 'er."

"I barely got the chance to know 'er meself," Sweeney responded quietly.

There was silence as the three resumed eating, lost in memories. It didn't take too long to finish.

"Thanks, Mum. That was awfully good." Toby placed his empty bowl and fork on the counter.

"You're welcome, dear."

"Yes, thank you," Sweeney added, doing the same. He pressed a small kiss to Nellie's lips.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Todd." She left her empty bowl with the others. "How about a dessert, special, only for you…" her voice was seductive, her breath warm on his chin.

"That sounds quite pleasant, m'lady."

Toby rolled his eyes at their romance, but admired it as well. Someday he wanted a love like that, someone who would look at him the way his Mum looked at his Dad, and someone he could look at the way his Dad looked at his Mum. "Oi, get a room you two," he teased them playfully.

"My pleasure," they spoke in unison. They left the kitchen together, walking back down the hallway to their bedroom. They really did need to take their honeymoon.


	81. Chapter 81

Nellie chuckled. "Remember what you wanted to name our baby if it was a boy about a couple months ago?"

"Vaguely."

"Curtis Joe Lovett."

Sweeney cracked a smile. "I must say Jonathan Tobias Todd sounds much better. Curtis Joe Lovett – what was I thinking?"

Nellie picked up that day's newspaper dated Saturday the 31st of January. She scanned over the articles lazily until she spotted a small ad. "Look at his. 'Come one, come all to witness the wonders of the marvelous Christoph Romanov, magician of the century. 8th of February seven in the evening at the Royal Hall Theatre.' A magic show, Sweeney! I've wanted to attend one since I was little."

"Does it list a price?"

"Uh… Yes! Sixteen quid per seat, paid at the door."

"Shouldn't be a problem, we've got that."

Nellie beamed a white smile at him. "'ave I told you 'ow much I love you?"

"To the moon and back?"

"Damn. That predictable, huh? Oh, well. It's still true."

Sweeney kissed her forehead. "'tis how much I love you, my dear."

Nellie put the paper down and faced him fully, arms wrapping around him, head resting against his chest.

Sweeney stroked her mass of curls. "You alright, love?"

"Happy as a clam, dear." She nuzzled her nose against his chest. "Jus' wanna be close to you is all." She took in a deep breath. "What with all that time we spent apart."

Sweeney nodded, tucking his chin over the top of her head, her curls against his neck. "Time we shall make up for." He wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pressing closer. He could feel the small bump that was their baby. He smiled. "Seven months or so." He ran his hand along her side to her slightly swollen stomach.

"Can't wait to meet her or him, can you?" Nellie asked knowingly.

"I am getting excited," Sweeney admitted. "To properly be a father again. First time I'll actually be able to watch my child grow up."

"I'm so sorry you didn't have that with Johanna. I tried to keep her as long as I could after you were deported."

"You did the best you could, Nellie. I know that." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I wish we could kill Albert all over again. If it weren't for him, Johanna would still be with us today. And the last bloody thing I said to her was telling her to draw a bath for Toby."

"You sure you're alright?" Sweeney wondered if this was a sign of her hormones coming back.

"I don't know. I just feel like I've failed you…"

"Hey, now," Sweeney replied, his voice soft. "None of that. You haven't failed me." He gently rubbed her back. "Why do you feel like that, hm? If it's because you left, I understand. If anything, you leaving was the result of me failing you. I accused you of something I know you'd never do." He gently tilted her chin up so he could kiss her.

Nellie's arms tightened around him as she returned the kiss. She wasn't sure why she was feeling down all of a sudden, but if anyone could pull her out of it, it was him.

They kissed until Nellie felt better. "Thank you," she murmured to him.

"Oh, don't thank me," Sweeney stated. "It's my job to take care of you. Remember?" He brushed her hair out of her face.

Nellie smiled. "Well, then, you do a very good job of doing your job."

Sweeney lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and laid beside her.

Nellie giggled. "I'm not too heavy for you yet?"

"Love, you'll never be too heavy for me."


	82. Chapter 82

A month flew by. There as the magic show, of course, that the three attended. Nellie was amazed by the magician's every move. How he managed to cut a girl in half without actually cutting her and making her whole again, she didn't know. But she loved watching him do it. She was also amazed at how he stepped into a box, closed it, got locked in, yet swapped places with the girl that had to be his assistant, and she ended up in the box.

"How… how did they do that?" Nellie asked. "Sweeney, did you see that?"

"Yes, dear, I saw."

"It's not bloody possible!"

Christoph the magician also did the infamous rabbit out of a hat trick. Only, he pulled out different colored rabbits. First one was white, and it got returned to the hat. The next one was grey. The one after that brown.

"How…?" Nellie was speechless. "Bloody amazing is what he is."

**ST**

There was a second encounter with Beadle Jack Harrington. "Ah, Mr. Vanzett, we meet again, I see. Though, if I do recall correctly, I do believe you said your wife was of yellow hair."

"Oh, she is," Nellie stated. "Can you believe that? The gent thought we were married. Silly, though, seeing as I'm 'is sister."

"Your last name isn't now or ever was Lovett, by chance?" Beadle Jack Harrington asked.

"Lovett?" Nellie asked. "No. And a good thing too, that name is just plain ridiculous. No, I'm very much a Vanzett, always have been."

"Do forgive me if I'm being improper, but you appear as if you are with child, Mrs. Vanzett."

"Oh, I am," Nellie replied.

"Yet you are without a husband?"

"Some men do not know how to properly treat a lady, sir. Especially not one who travels alone at night."

"Forgive me, I had no idea."

"And how could you? It's hardly proper, I know. But what can you do?" She shrugged. "Now, what on Earth is this about? How do you know me brother?"

"I mistook him for a wanted man."

"A wanted man? Oh, that's not me brother at all! Gentle one, 'e is, wouldn't harm a fly! What a silly mistake. What did this man do?"

"Killed a man, not too far from Lovett's Pie Shop."

"Well, now, that is certainly not me brother. Real sweetheart he is, always doting on his wife. And I am not Lovett, I couldn't make a pie if me life depended on it."

"I do apologize for wasting your time yet again, Mr. Vanzett, and that of your sister's."

"'Tis not a problem, officer. I do hope you're able to draw the case to a close," Sweeney replied.

They waited until they were several blocks apart to relax. "I take it that's the one you told me about?" Nellie asked.

"That'd be him," Sweeney answered. "You did well with the cover," he complimented. "I do hope this means he won't bother us again."

Nellie shuddered. "I can't believe I 'ad to tell him I was carrying an illegitimate rapist's bastard child."

"Well, you're not. It's mine and it's legitimate, if that makes you feel any better."

"It does. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

**ST**

Now it was Tuesday the third of March. The day before had technically been Sweeney and Nellie's three month wedding anniversary. If February had thirty days instead of twenty-eight, the Monday before would have been the thirtieth, and therefore the three month anniversary as they had married November thirtieth.

Nellie was starting to wear her dresses more loosely so as her stomach could grow with the baby unhindered. "Six months to go," she cooed to Sweeney. "Give or take."

"I know," Sweeney responded with a smile. "Six months and you'll be a beautiful, beautiful mother."

"You think you'll still want to try for another after the baby comes? I'll probably still have my baby weight."

"Do you really think I care what size you are? You're my wife. I'd still love you if you were three times as big as you are now. And I wouldn't want you any less."

"Oh, Sweeney." Nellie kissed him gently. "Just when I think it's impossible to love you more than I already do, something you say or do makes my love for you grow."

Sweeney smiled. "Always a pleasure to make you happy, my love."

"You make me want to marry you all over again."

"It's possible," Sweeney stated. "Though we'd probably run out of aliases to use if we married again each time you wanted to."

"Yeah, getting married every day might get to be a bit exhausting, too."

Sweeney kissed her forehead. "You never stop being adorable, you know that?"

Nellie smiled. "Aww, love, you're making me blush." And she was. Her cheeks were pink.


	83. Chapter 83

"I'm telling you, I'm fine!"

Nellie tutted. "Mr. Todd, you know darn good and well that's not going to work on me. You're not fine; you're burning up." She removed her hand from his forehead.

"Nellie, it's not that bad."

"Damn it, Sweeney!" Nellie snapped. "I wasn't here when Toby got sick, and I can't change that. But I'm 'ere now, an' you're sick an' I'm bloody worried about you!" Tears gathered in her eyes.

Sweeney cursed inwardly. "Nellie," his voice was soft. "Don't cry, love."

"Why the hell not? Toby was sick enough that he needed a hospital. You're 'ardly any better. I'm pregnant and I know my days are numbered, I'll be lucky if I'll be able to attend Toby's wedding or see our child reach ten, or even five!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "And it scares me," her voice was just a whisper now. "And it's hard to just look at you right now 'cause you just look so damned weak…" her voice broke as more tears came, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

Sweeney wanted to just hold her tight until she felt better and murmur soothing words to her, but she was right. He probably would need hospital treatment and he felt weaker than he cared to admit. But in sickness and in health were in the vows, so he'd do what he could in attempt to make her feel better. He reached out to her and clasped one of her hands between both of his. "Hey. Have you seen me defeated yet, hm? Have I ever left you for long?"

Nellie shook her head. "But there's a first time for everything."

"If it will make you feel better, take me to the hospital. I won't fight you."

But Nellie shook her head. "Last time I was there…"

Sweeney understood. Last time she was there was when Johanna had died. "Then a house call, maybe," he suggested.

"I can't lose you," Nellie choked out. "I can't."

"You won't," he murmured. "I promise you won't." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "You've fought and held on for me, and I can do the same for you. I'll beat this, whatever it is, with or without a doctor's help."

Nellie left his side for only a moment to fetch a wet cloth, which she laid on his forehead when she returned. "I'm scared," she whispered.

Sweeney coughed, covering his mouth with the crook of his elbow. "You shouldn't really sit so close to me, love. I might be contagious and I don't want you sick, too."

Nellie took in a deep breath and wiped her tears away. "I'll send Toby to fetch a doctor. But I'm coming right back. Don't think you'll make me leave your side so easily, mister. It's not happening." She got off the bed and left the room in search of Toby.

"Toby!" she called.

"Yes, Mum?" Toby asked, appearing before her.

"Would you do me a big favor and go to the hospital, bring a doctor back here?"

"Is Dad alright?"

"Better to be safe than sorry."

Toby nodded. "I'll be as fast as I can, Mum."

"Thank you, dear." Nellie watched him go before returning to the bedroom and to Sweeney. "We'll 'ave a doctor 'ere soon." She took her seat next to him on the bed again. "Until then, I'm not goin' anywhere." She lightly stroked his cheek. "I'll be right here."

"You'll live to see Toby's wedding, you know," Sweeney stated. "You'll live to see our child grow to five, ten, and beyond. We both will. You'll see."

"You're already forty, love." Nellie replied.

"So? That won't stop me. We'll be much older, maybe even grandparents, before our time is up."

Nellie allowed herself a small smile. It was a nice thought.

"You're smiling. That's a good sign. I much prefer your smile over your tears."

She squeezed his hand gently. She felt now that he would be okay, felt it in her heart. Everything would be okay in just a short little bit. "You better take whatever medicine the doctor gives you, or I'll force feed it to you until you're better, understand?"

Sweeney chuckled. "Loud and clear." She wouldn't need to force it on him. He didn't care how disgusting it might be, he would be a trooper and take it. The sooner he got better the less Nellie would worry about him and happier she would get. "You won't have to monitor me, I swear."

"I will anyway."

"Somehow, I knew that was coming."

A few minutes later, Toby returned with the doctor. He led him to their room. "'E's in there, sir."

The doctor opened the door and stepped through. "You requested a house call?"

Nellie got to her feet. "Yes, me husband is quite sick. 'Is 'ead is hot to the touch, 'e's weak, an' we don't know if 'e's contagious. 'E's been coughin' an awful lot, too."

"I'll see what I can come up with, ma'am. Until then, may I request you leave the room?"

"O' course, sir," Nellie replied. She left the room, but stood close by the other side of the door. She wanted to stay as close to Sweeney as possible. She pressed a kiss to the top of Toby's head. "Thank you, me boy." She hugged him close.

"Wasn't a problem," he responded. "Honest." He hugged her in return.

"I love you, you know that? I'm so sorry I wasn't home when you were sick."

"It's okay. I didn't want you worryin' over me, anyway. You're 'ome now, an' tha's all that matters."

Nellie smiled. "You know you're me best friend, right? You're me best friend and me son. I couldn't ask for any better if ya were me own blood."

"I love you, too, Mum." Toby pressed a kiss to her cheek. "An' I always will."

She kept him in her arms, not wanting to let go until she could see Sweeney again.


End file.
